My Super Cute Super Secret Girlfriend
by Vanillabeann
Summary: Having grown up in a mafia family with fire magic, you can imagine Natsu's relationship with someone with magic as pure as the stars, was a bit forbidden. Disaster struck when Jude misheard Igneel and Layla talking on her deathbed like they were in love. After Layla's death, Jude turned on Igneel, and plunged into darkness. Thus, My Super Cute Super Secret Girlfiend begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My friend and I have started this new story that I'm super excited about! It was her idea and we've brain stormed but I've written the story. Her name in Rein, in case you're wondering! I hope you guys enjoy so please tell me what you think! Have fun!**

Fire is an inferno of desire and emotion. He was taught by Igneel that as long as you have that passion and desire to protect, your flames will never die or be snuffed out. Natsu didn't have much he wanted to protect though. He was three years old after all, and he was quite the pain in the ass, or at least that's what his father said. He did whatever he wanted, and all the people who worked for his father couldn't do anything to stop him. Igneel is the leader of The Dragneel Clan, an infamous mafia group ran by his family. Because he was the son of such a strong and threatening man, the people who worked under his dad didn't do much when he misbehaved and caused mischief.

But despite their violent ways and traditional beliefs, the Dragneel clan isn't all bad. They worshipped their dragon and fire gods like any good magical family should. They respected their powers. It was quite ironic that a mafia family could have such good relations with only the most noble of clans.

The Heartfilia's. Their magic came from the stars who passed on their powers to their great ancestor. The Heartfilia's were a clan full of light and positivity. They were the complete opposite of the Dragneel family, a clan often associated with death and destruction. Yet, these two clans were rather close, going way back to when the gods first granted humans their powers. These two families had a good bond, and it's the same to this day, even after the Dragneel's used their power to take control over Magnolia.

Which was why Igneel took him to visit the last remaining Heartfilia while she was in the hospital, delivering a baby girl. He was three and it was one of the first times he left the Dragneel estate to see the outside world. He remembers how strange he thought everyone looked. They weren't wearing traditional Japanese robes, and their posture was horrible. Natsu was taught how to fight and to defend himself the moment he could walk, and some things are engraved in him, that all these other people didn't do.

It was odd, he thought as he clutched at his fathers kimono while they walked down the hallway. This building was also rather strange. There were no tatami mats and you didn't have to take your shoes off before entering. The doors opened inwards instead of sliding and the halls were huge with tall ceilings and fancy contraptions that took you up and down. Igneel called it an elevator.

Natsu also noticed the way people looked at them. He never thought Igneel was scary, but all these people looked very frightened as they passed. They gasped, pointing to the tattoos swirling around his arms and chest while whispering to their companions to quiet down. It was so obvious that they were scared, like how Igneel's clan members shook when he was especially angry. He knew his dad was really strong, but didn't know it was to the extent that random people were scared of him. It was kind of cool.

"Dad?" Natsu looked up at Igneel and tugged at his robes. "Why are we here?"

"You'll meet a new friend today."

Natsu grew excited. He had a few friends like Gajeel and Erza, but they got pretty annoying at times. He can't wait to meet them and run in the gardens playing hide and seek and tag! He wonders what they're like and if they can use magic. Natsu was practicing his fire magic and how to fight with skill instead of just throwing his fists around. Igneel always said technique is important, but you also need to have a passion and assertiveness to wield real, scorching flames. He hopes this new friend can practice with him and help him grow as strong as Igneel!

Once they got to the room, Igneel knocked on the door, before he opened it and ushered him inside. A young woman on a bed was cradling a blanket to her chest and a tall, blonde man stood next to her while smiling down at the blanket.

"Jude, Layla!" Igneel smiled at his old friends and grinned. "Congratulations on the baby girl! Her names Lucy, right?"

"Igneel…" Layla smiled at him and gestured him over with her hand. "Come and greet my precious daughter."

Igneel placed a hand on his head and walked over to the new family, leaving Natsu by the door to stand there a bit awkwardly. Who were these people? They seemed to be close with Igneel, but that man dressed in different clothes. Though, his posture was good.

"She's beautiful, just like her mom." Igneel flirted a bit, causing the woman to giggle, but the man didn't look very pleased.

"Watch your tone with my wife."

Igneel just laughed before he looked at Natsu and grinned at him. "Come here, son. You want to say hi to your new friend?"

"O-okay…" Natsu wandered to the side of the bed where Igneel was, and yelped when his dad picked him up and set him on the bed.

"Be very gentle, Natsu." The woman spoke softly. "She's fragile."

Natsu stiffly nodded but followed her instructions on how to position his arms. She set the bundle of blankets in his lap with her head propped up on his arm. He stared down at her, big brown eyes looking back at him and small hands reaching out. He was entranced… she was gorgeous. Her mouth opened and closed with small noises bubbling out. He wanted to touch her so he reached his hand out to poke her chubby cheek. She wiggled and her face scrunched, looking rather unpleased yet cute. How precious and curious.

His magic suddenly sparked with his back steaming and the tips of his hair catching a flame. He could feel his heat, his passion, his desire to protect. To protect this little thing in his arms and take care of her forever.

"N-Natsu—" Igneel stuttered. "You're doing it. Flames of emotion." Igneel's been trying to get him to make them, but he's never been able to. But with her, it was just instinct.

He thought he might scare her, and he felt scared that he would make her fear him, but her chocolate eyes shined. It's like there were stars glittering in her eyes and she reached her small, chubby hand out to him. A soft light emitted from her fingers and drifted up to tickle him on the cheek before it exploded into a small stars of speckled light. The adults around him swooned at Lucy already preforming magic, but all he could do was just grin at her. His fire flared and crackled on his back, his love for the little thing oozing.

"I'll take care of ya, okay, Luce?" She made a small noise and did a little wiggle in his arms.

She suddenly did a small hiccup, his eyes widening and arms pulling the small thing closer to him. She sounded like a small animal. Like a bunny making noise that were just the cutest thing in the world.

"Hickuu!" It was a small squeak of a noise. Natsu found himself smiling so tenderly, his heart squeezing as this lump formed in his throat. It feels like when he ate too fast and there's food going down so slowly. It almost hurt, and he felt a little anxious, but also so happy.

All he could look at was her, completely ignoring the adults who now got their phones out to record the cute encounter. Lucy then took a small, short inhale with her small nose scrunching. "Kah… kah… Ku!"

She— she just sneezed. And it was the most adorable thing in the world. He wants to keep her forever and take care of her and hold her for the rest of their lives.

"Are you cold, baby?" The blonde woman cooed gesturing Natsu to hand her back over. "Let me warm her up, dear."

Natsu didn't want to and pulled Lucy closer to his chest. "I-I can warm her myself!"

The three adults blinked in shock at his possessive behavior, but Natsu ignored them and heated his arms and chest up a bit so she was warmer. Lucy made a small kuu in content and wiggled in his arms a bit more. A small mumble bubbled up her throat before she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Natsu watched her as he moved his hand up to touch her head and play with the blonde hair peeking out from her blanket. His smile was so warm and his heart swelled at how precious she was.

"Maybe we'll be family after all, Layla." Igneel flirted again, once again, the blonde man not seeming very happy about it.

"I refuse to allow my daughter to marry the next heir to the Dragneel Clan."

"But look how much he loves her, dear." Layla placed her hand on Jude's which was on her shoulder and smiled up at him. "It wouldn't be so bad if a Heartfilia and Dragneel marry, would it?"

"There's a reason it hasn't happened in the past centuries honey. The Dragneel's are a family of chaos and destruction while Heartfilia's are known for your light, positivity and salvation. Our daughter is too pure to marry someone who will soon be doused in blood."

Natsu looked up from watching the newborn baby and shifted his eyes between the adults. He didn't understand what they were talking about, but Natsu knew one thing for sure. "I'm marrying her even if you hate it, old man."

Igneel snorted, the woman giggled and the man glared at him. "Give me my daughter back!"

Jude tried to slip Lucy from his arms, which Natsu wasn't about to let happen. He lit his outside limbs on fire, making sure to not burn Lucy, but keeping anyone out who tried to take her away. "Luce is mine!"

"No she's not, brat!"

His passion was smoldering. He sent the man a fiery glare with his sharp canines bared in a threatening way. "Don't touch her! I had her first!"

"Natsu…" Igneel, placed a hand on his flamed shoulder, causing his passionate eyes to snap back over to his dad. "Calm down. I think it'd be best if we leave."

"No, I don't want to! Not unless Luce comes with me!"

To his anger, Igneel reached into his barrier made of fire and pulled Lucy out unharmed. Natsu doesn't know why, but tears fell down his cheeks with his heart shuttering in panic. He didn't want to leave her, and Lucy didn't want him to leave either because she woke up and started crying loudly. Her small body shivered. He knew she was cold now that she wasn't with him and he wanted to warm her back up.

"N-no! Lucy!" His whole body burst into flames with his fists clenched tight. "Give her back!"

"Natsu!" Before he realized it, Igneel jabbed him on the pressure point on his neck, causing a sharp pain to shake down his body, before he fell limp with his world turning black. His flames went out, and Igneel easily caught him, throwing the three year old over his shoulder and bowing deeply to his two friends. "I'm sorry about him. This is the first time Natsu's ever been so passionate about something as you can clearly see by his flames. His emotions got the best of him, so please allow him to continue seeing Lucy. I'm sure they'll grow up to be great friends just like Layla and I have."

"Raise your head, Igneel. It's not fitting of you." Layla calmed her crying child down and smiled up at her close friend. "It's our families destiny to remain allies. I won't allow our bound to be tarnished after centuries."

"Layla—"

Jude tried to cut in, but she raised her hand while staring at her husband seriously. "You don't understand the Heartfilia and Dragneel bond, Jude. Give this child a chance. He's young and reckless, acting on the instincts he inherited from his passionate ancestors. Igneel was like him too when he was young. Natsu will grow into a fine young man and watch over our daughter. Give him a chance."

Jude seemed to contemplate his decision, but sighed and nodded down at his wife. "Fine, but the moment I see him making any move on my daughter—"

"You'll what?" Layla smiled at him as she held her hand up and let light shine in her palm. "Us Heartfilia's are meant to be close companions with the Dagneel's. If they fall in love, then so be it. Their powers may fuse into something spectacular like our ancestors have always tried with our close bond."

"Okay, Fine." Jude sighed again, but it was fairly obvious they would be talking about this later. Jude turned to Igneel with a scowl. "I'll allow Lucy to see your son Igneel. Just keep him under control."

"Sure." Igneel shifted Natsu on his shoulder before he walked to the door and opened it, but sent one last wink to Layla. "I'll talk to you later, darling."

"Oh, be quiet you." Layla, shooed him away, so he left with the door quietly closing behind him.

He left without a second thought, completely ignoring his few men positioned outside the door as they let him walk ahead a few paces. "Natsu, you're a real pain in the ass, though I can see why you like her. Those Heartfilia's are real pretty, huh?"

He shook his head and held his son in his arms with Natsu's head leaning on his shoulder.

"Good luck, kid. That's all I gotta say."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahahah im sorry.**

Lucy shakily followed after her two older friends, her arm being tugged rather harshly with her bare feet stumbling to catch up. She was so tired and huffed at their excessive pulling. Where were they taking her? She was just playing with Natsu when the two girls dragged her away with Gajeel holding Natsu back.

"Miraaa, Erzaaa! Stop it!" She whined with a small fit, her voice breathy and unoccupied hand smacking at her pink dress. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

They suddenly slid a door open and pushed her inside, causing her to fall on her bottom with a small whimper. "Owie…" she rubbed her bum with a frown. "That wasn't nice."

"He he he…" Lucy popped her head up to look at the two older girls leaning over her. Mira grinned with that scary expression as she pulled a fancy dress sleeve from behind her back. "It's time to make you beautiful, Lucy."

"No, I don't wanna!" Her legs kicked at the floor with her arms crossing over her chest. "Where's Natsu? I want to see him!"

"You'll see him later." Erza said. She easily picked Lucy up and set her on a stool. Erza and Mira we're even older than Natsu so they were a lot bigger than her.

Before Lucy knew it, her hair was being done with two small buns on the top of her head with pretty red flowers stuck in her hair. Beaded hair sticks were also pinned inside and little bobbles that jingled when she moved her head. They put stuff like her momma uses on her lips that made them shiny and a little sticky. It also tasted like cherries.

"Mira… what's going on?"

"You and Natsu are having a wedding."

Lucy blushed and looked down at her lap in embarrassment. "I-Im not old enough to get married and papa wouldn't approve."

"It's only pretend." Erza's eyes were shining before the red head reached her hands down the the hem of Lucy's dress and tugged it over her head. "Now it's time to get you changed!"

"Eeek, don't take my dress off!" She covered herself, only wearing her underwear with nothing else covering her. Mira unzipped the dress bag and opened it to reveal a beautiful kimono. It was white with red flames dancing on the bottom of the sleeves and at her feet, that slowly morphed into cherry blossoms that bloomed. Lucy liked the fire. It reminded her of Natsu. She wonders if he'll like it...

Lucy was obedient from that point forward, happily letting the two girls fuss over her and make her pretty. Once her kimono was on, Lucy ran to the mirror to admire herself and the pretty dress. She felt very beautiful with the exquisite flowers in her hair and pretty hair sticks with bobbles dangling down. Her lips looked really soft too with the tinted chapstick, which they also happened to put on her cheeks to make them a bit rosy. She batted her eyes innocently and turned around to look at the back. A bright orange sash made out of a lacy material was tied around her waist and made into a big bow that that draped down to her butt. In the front, fancy pins were fastened down to the sash, making it look elegant and pretty.

"Do— do you think Natsu will like it?"

"He won't be able to keep his eyes off you." Mira cooed, slightly tickling her on the cheek with a soft smile. "Now come on, let's go find your groom."

Lucy curtly nodded with her cheeks warm and lips trembling. Mira and Erza were on either side of her as they walked down the halls until they got to the inner garden. Loud yelling could be heard from her friends, but as soon as they walked into view, the noise suddenly stopped and everyone stared at her.

"All rise for the bride!"

Mira stepped down into the grass first and walked into the garden where Natsu, Gajeel, Elfman and Lisanna were. Once Mira was standing behind Natsu, Erza stepped down into the grass as well, then picked Lucy up and set her next to the older girl. Lucy held Erza's hand as she escorted her down the aisle the breeze tickled her hair with soft cherry blossoms falling off the trees. It was spring and they were just beginning to fall. Natsu has such a beautiful garden.

Her big brown eyes then landed on the boy she was closest to, who was staring at her with his mouth gaped and a dark blush on his cheeks. Lucy felt embarrassed as well, but it was nice that Natsu was too. She was only four so marrying an eight year old is really embarrassing especially since Natsu is so much taller than her.

Her bare feet stepped through the grass, Lucy only growing more embarrassed as she gets closer to Natsu. He was so handsome with his stern looking eyes and strong body… she liked when Natsu held her and kept her warm. She wonders if they can have a honeymoon as well.

Once Lucy was placed in front of Natsu, Erza bent over to kiss her on the cheek, causing Natsu to scowl at her and tug Lucy closer to him. "How many times do I need tah tell you not tah touch her!"

Erza just smirked and sat next to her other friends on the grass, happy to be watching the wedding like Lisanna and Elfman. Gajeel on the other hand didn't seem too pleased.

Mira cleared her throat, and held a hand on each of hers and Natsu's biceps to separate them a bit. Natsu glared at her, but sighed and took a step back. "Ahem, we are gathered here today to celebrate the unity of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia." She then turned to her sister and smiled. "The rings, Lisanna."

The girl Lucy's age ran up and with a blinding smile and extended her hands out to give them their rings. Lucy picked up the one made of entirely swirled stems and Natsu took the one with red wildflowers spun at the top of the ring. Lisanna ran back to her spot between Erza and her brother and plopped down again.

"Natsu, please place the ring on Lucy's left ring finger and exchange your vows."

Lucy picked her small hand up and placed it in Natsu's, his grasp gentle and tender like always as he slipped the ring on. "Uh… I don't really know what tah say... I wanted to marry you the moment I saw yah so I promise to protect ya and make your dad approve of me."

Lucy smiled with small blush. Natsu has always taken care of her so she believes him wholeheartedly.

"You have to say something better than that, Natsu!" Erza slammed her hands into the grass. "You have to be passionate! Make her fall for you all over again!"

"This is so emotional…" Elfman cried into his younger sister, the girl gently patting him on the leg.

"There, there brother…"

"Will you quit your whining!" Gajeel interjected. "It's just a stupid wedding!"

"Excuse you?" Erza grabbed him by the front of his shirt and glared. "This isn't some stupid wedding! Natsu and Lucy are meant to be together so we're giving them a wedding. Got a problem?"

"N-no ma'am."

"Good." Erza released him, then sent Mira a nod to continue the service.

"Next is Lucy." Mira smiled sweetly at the girl. "Please place the ring on Natsu's left ring finger and exchange your vows."

Lucy held Natsu's large hand with her small, chubby one, about to put the ring on, but Natsu flicked her on the nose, causing the four year old to jump. "That's the wrong hand, silly. It's this one."

"Sorry…" She pouted a bit as Natsu put his left hand in hers and let her small fingers push the ring on his finger. "I-I always want to be with Natsu forever. Momma always said you were my guardian who always took care of me, even if I don't remember. All I know is…" Lucy let her hand glow with light magic as it drifted towards Natsu's chest. "My magic wants to be with you."

Natsu brought his hand up to clutch at his heart where her magic touched him. Lucy's magic was so warm and tingly... It made him smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

"W-wait!" Erza leaned forward with excitement as she clutched at the grass. "They have to kiss! Kiss her Natsu!"

Both Natsu and lucy blushed at her request, as he peeked over at the blonde and scratched at his chin. "I-I wouldn't mind."

Lucy's face flamed. "B-but I've never kissed before, and— and papa would be angry."

"Who cares about that…" he waved it off and smiled tenderly at her. "And it's my first too so it's okay."

"Really?" Natsu nodded as he continued to hold her small, chubby hand. "T-then I guess it's okay."

Natsu grinned and slowly leaned down with his eyes beginning to feather shut. He held a hand on her cheek and ran his thumb over her lips. "Close your eyes Lucy."

"O-okay…" she squeezed her eyes shut and leaned up on her tippy toes. Natsu's hand was so rough on her cheek, but he still held her like she would break. Her forehead and eyes began to hurt she was squeezing her eyes so tight, but then her body relaxed when something brushed against her lips. Her heart spiked and she quickly pulled away with flushed cheeks and her hand touching her lips. They kissed. Momma and papa kiss so does that mean she'll get married to Natsu like momma and papa?

"Eek!" Mira squeal next to them with a small shiver shaking her body. "They kissed! I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

"I can't believe Natsu kissed someone before me." Gajeel grunted with his arms crossed and looking rather displeased.

Elfman was crying tears of joy with Lisanna still comforting him and Erza seemed to be just as excited as Mira. But Lucy didn't pay much attention to them, all she could look at was Natsu who had a dark flush and an almost pouty expression. Was he mad? Did she kiss wrong? She doesn't want Natsu to get mad at her, so she quickly tugged on his shirt and stared up at him. "Was I no good, Natsu?"

"T-that's not it." His hand cupped the back of his neck bashfully. "I really liked it."

"Really?"

He nodded, and looked down at her. "We have to keep doing it from now on."

She curtly nodded as she looked down at her ring finger with a smile. The red flowers were so pretty… Lisanna did a good job making it.

"Lucy!" The blonde jumped and looked over to Igneel jumping down from the house and running over to her in his robes. Igneel has a lot of tattoos, but she wasn't scared of him. Uncle Igneel is very nice, though he did look panicked. "You and I have to go to the hospital. Your mom has a boo boo so we have to go visit her."

"Is momma sick?" Lucy tilted her head to the side in worry. "Or did she just fall and get a scrape?"

"She's sick in here." He pressed his hand between her chest and belly. "Her sickness is inside. But your mom will explain more, okay, sweetheart."

"Okay…" Lucy grabbed Natsu hand and tugged down. "Can Natsu come?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Lucy. Your dad is there and you know how he feels about you guys being close."

"O-okay…" she turned towards the boy and hugged him goodbye. "I have to visit momma, but I'm sure it won't be long. I always feel better when I'm sick."

"Give me a kiss goodbye, Luce."

Lucy blushed and pulled away from him to blink up at him. Igneel looked shocked, but soon noticed their attire and smiled. "Okay, kiss Natsu goodbye and then we'll go."

"Bend down Natsu." He did as she asked and leaned over, before Lucy squeezed her eyes shut again and lightly brushed her lips with his. After only a moment, she pulled away with a small blush and held onto Igneel's hand. "I-I'm ready, uncle Igneel."

He picked her up, making sure to be carful of her kimono and carried her away. They were driven to the hospital in a big fancy limo and dropped off at the entrance. Igneel's body guards followed them a few paces behind as Lucy clutched at Igneel's robes and leaned into his shoulder. "Uncle Igneel?"

"Hmm?"

"Is momma really gonna be okay? I've never been taken here when I was sick."

"I'll let you talk to your mom, okay?"

"Okay…"

Igneel then chuckled with his hand patting her on her small back. "So you and Natsu got married today, huh?"

"Y-yes…" she blushed and positioned herself so she could look at him. "Mira and Erza made us do it…"

"You know, the day Natsu met you, he said he would marry you. Your dad got so mad."

"Papa always gets mad when I'm with Natsu."

"Well, at least one of us got to marry a Heartfilia…" Lucy blinked up at her uncle oddly, but he just grinned. "Here's the room."

Igneel opened the door and smiled at the woman laying in bed. "Lucy, my beautiful baby."

"Momma!" She wiggled until Igneel set her down, then ran over and climbed up onto bed. She immediately hugged her mom and leaned into her chest with a smile. After a moment, she remembered why she was here and popped her head back up. "Are you sick?"

"Let's talk about that later, my little star." Layla played with the ornaments in her hair and her fancy fiery kimono. "What did you do today?"

Lucy blushed a bit as she held her left hand out for her mom to look at the flower ring. "N-Natsu and I got married today. We exchanged vows and— and k-kissed."

Layla tilted her head to the side with a small noise in happiness. She ran her thumb over the ring and smiled at her. "My baby is growing up so fast." She then turned to Igneel and sent him a scolding look. "If your son hurts my daughter, I'll never forgive you, Igneel. I'll be cursing you from the sky."

Igneel frowned as he sat at the chair next to her bed. "Don't say that. You still have a fighting chance. They're sill not sure what's wrong so maybe we can fight it."

Layla shook her head. "The tests came back. It's magic deprivation. I'll be gone before Christmas."

Lucy looked between the two adults in the room with a hand cutched at her moms nightgown. "Where are you going, momma?" She doesn't know why, but Lucy suddenly felt really bad and scared. A tear slipped down her cheek with her eyes buried in her moms breasts. "I-I don't want you to leave!"

"Lucy, baby… Look at me."

"No! You're not allowed to go anywhere, momma! I'm be sad and lonely!

"Lucy…" Igneel placed a hand on her back. "Your mom will always watch over you."

He's trying to cheer her up, but he looks really sad as well. He's not being fair! Momma is her momma and Lucy doesn't want her to leave. "No… I-I don't want you to! I want momma to stay with me!"

Igneel rubbed his hand on Lucy's back with his eyes lowered in pain. She just cried harder into her moms chest while clutching at her clothes. The door suddenly opened to reveal Jude, so Igneel awkwardly took his hand off Lucy's back and stood up from the chair. "She's uh— she's not taking it too well."

Jude frowned and took Igneel's place next to his family and gathered his crying daughter in his arms. "Shhh, pumpkin. It'll be alright. Papa will still be with you."

"I-it's not the same without momma and papa!"

"I'll love you enough for the both of us, pumpkin. You're our baby girl, after all." Lucy continued to cry, but it was nice to know papa would still be there.

* * *

The following months gave Lucy time to adjust to her mom leaving. Lucy still didn't know where she was going or when she would leave, but at least she had time to say goodbye. Natsu always came with her to visit, along with their other friends at times. When everyone came to visit, they would all climb up on the bed and momma would read whatever book they brought her to read. But sometimes, when mom was really tired, Layla would just hold her with her eyes buried in Lucy's hair. Lucy thought she heard her momma crying, but Layla never let her turn around to look at her no matter how much Lucy struggled.

Papa was always there too, taking care of momma and sometimes feeding her when she couldn't lift her arms. On those days, Lucy would practice and try reading a book to her instead. She felt sad when she found her papa crying alone in the hallway, and it was always really sad when uncle Igneel talked to momma. He looked really upset, just as upset as papa.

During the times momma was sleeping, Natsu would read to her instead, or Natsu took her to the play room that they have for kids. They would watch a movie, play with toys, or do crafts, which Lucy would always give to her mom. Telling her she has to take it with her to where she's going. Momma would sometimes cry, but she always held her she would and kissed her hair while whispering "I love you."

Lucy could tell. Her mom would be leaving soon. Her momma didn't look very good, and Lucy had to stop climbing into bed with her. But she still sat at her feet and did crafts. Right now, she was making a bracelet with Igneel sitting next to her mom and Natsu seated by the window. Papa went to ask a nurse for a warm blanket. It was night time and the stars could be seen in the sky. She felt her magic call out to them, but it made her a little sad. Momma said she can't show Lucy her magic anymore. That made her really upset because mommas magic is so pretty…

"My beautiful star, come see your momma…"

Lucy popped her head up from making her bracelet, just having one more special bead to put on. But once Her mom called out to her, she set her bracelet down in the blankets and crawled over to her momma. "What's wrong?"

"Do you see all the stars shining in the sky, love?" Lucy looked out the window with smile, but soon turned back to her mom with a nod. "All those stars, the millions scattered across the night… that's how much I love you, baby. So much that you can't even count." Layla raised a shaky hand up to her cheek and ran her thumb under her eye. "Momma has to go now, okay? I'll always be up there watching over you, my beautiful star."

"W-wait— I'm not ready for you to leave!"

Lucy crawled back down to the foot of the bed to pick up Her bracelet. She looked for her special bead, but it wasn't anywhere to be found. Panicking, Lucy jumped off the bed and ran to the play room to go get another bead.

Natsu quickly sat up to run after her, but Igneel grabbed his arm to keep him there. "Don't. It's best if she's not in the room. Let her play for a moment."

Natsu looked torn, but eventually cursed and plopped back down on his chair. "Whatever! After five minutes, I'm going after her, old man!"

"That's enough." Igneel finally faced the woman in the room and reached his hand out to gather her thin one in his. A tear fell down his cheek with his lips trembling. "Before you go, I—I have to tell you. I love you. I always loved you Layla."

She nodded and squeezed his hand. "I know. I already knew since years ago." She closed her eyes with a shaky exhale. "I... care about you like I never cared about another before. You're my dearest… my dearest love. Like a…bro—" her head dropped, but she soon snapped back, fighting death with all her heart. "Tell Jude I'm sorry. But at least… one of you can marry a Heartfilia…"

That was it. Her hand dropped from his as the machine she was connected to zeroed out into a solid line. Igneel cried, he gathered her hand back in his and brought it to his forehead. Natsu was frozen still unable to move, but he noticed the door was slightly open. Nobody was there…

It swung open a moment later and Lucy ran inside with her finished bracelet in her hand as she ran around the bed. "Momma, thank goodness you're still here! I finished it! You have to keep it on you at all times!" She climbed up onto the mattress and shook her moms arm when she didn't respond. She suddenly frowned and shook harder. "Momma? Momma?" A tear fell down her cheek, but she took the elastic bracelet and slipped it on her moms wrist. "Momma, you have to wake up! I made you a bracelet! It has star beads and a big heart that says I love you! M-Momma!"

"Luce." Natsu took her hand in his as he stood next to the bed. "Come here."

"N-no! I-I didn't get to say goodbye! Momma come back! Come back! Come back mommy! You can't leave me!"

"Luce!"

"Momma!" She grabbed onto the front of her gown and cried fat tears. "Mom! Mom! Mom! Momma!" Natsu quickly picked her up, and held her in his arms. She smacked and hit him! Trying to get back to her mom, not even noticing who it was that separated them. "Momma!" Her voice shook as she shivered with her nose stuffing. "No! No! No! Momma!"

Natsu took her out of the room and carried her far away, almost tripping on the blanket outside the door. He took her away from that room and to a nice seating area. Lucy continued to hit and smack him, but he's felt wayworse during his training and Lucy didn't know how to protect herself with her magic yet.

He sat down on a coach and leaned back. Letting the now five year old lean into his chest and cry her eyes out. Lucy eventually ran out of tears, and she felt so tired. Her head hurt and she just wanted to forget. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of her loving mother.

"Momma..."

 **I cried like a little bitch writing this. Idk if it'll make you guys cry because I get really emotional while writing scenes like this, but it's different when I rereading a story. Anyways, thank you for all your reviews, favorites, and follows, or even if you just read it! It means a bunch! ^_^ also. Natsu's birthday is in March and Lucy's is July so Natsu is technically 4 years older than her for a few months in the year. But they're really 3 years and 4 months apart.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER. This story is not for the overly sensitive who can't handle blood and gore. The title of the story may be cute, but it's about a mafia, so there will be lots of death. Also, if children in more risqué situations bother you, then don't read this. Natsu and Lucy won't have sex while they're children. But Natsu has some dirty thoughts about Lucy. He grew up in the mafia with dirty old men who talk of sex. He knows what it is and he knows he wants to do those things with Lucy. Once again, if you don't like children in more risqué situations don't read. Just exit out and stop yourself the trouble of continuing. But if you read anyways and** **leave a comment calling me a pedophile or something along those lines, I'm gonna be pissed. I warned you so you have no right to complain. Just leave. Once again, Natsu and Lucy will not go past kissing while still children. But Natsu has some dragon traits and he does drink Lucy's blood. It's an intimate thing so be prepared for that. Lucy is innocent and doesn't understand that, but Natsu does. He is a perverted child. I have dealt with them before. I've had a kid grab my boob, and didn't freak out. It's not nearly as bad as that, considering they're both children. That's all I have to say, so have fun. Sorry for being rude, I've just been left with some comments in the past in this fandom, so I don't want it to happen again. You've all been warned.**

Lucy was very upset after her momma left; all she wanted to do was cry. Papa didn't allow her to leave home, so she was always with him, being held, eating meals together, and sleeping with his arms around her tightly. Lucy was always closer with momma than papa, so it was nice that he was spending so much time with her. At least she has papa since her mom had to leave.

A few days after her momma was gone, papa was especially sad. He dressed her in black dress. It was long sleeved with a fancy lace hem on the bottom of the skirt. Opaque black tights adorned her legs along with a pair of flats with a single silver star on top of her toes. Her hair was done nicely into an updo with a black headband behind her ears that pulled back her bangs. The only colorful thing on her body was a lone bracelet Lucy had made to match her momma's.

Papa usually dressed nice for work, but he looked different than usual. He was wearing a fancy dark grey suit with his hair combed back, his beard shaved, and a permanent frown on his lips. But he still carried her to their destination as she leaned into her papa's shoulder and stared off into the distance. She had ran out of tears long ago, and was just sad. Sad that her momma wouldn't be with her anymore and she felt very lonely thinking about it.

"Papa…" Lucy whispered into her fathers shoulder, causing the man to run a soothing hand on her back.

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Where did momma go?"

His hand continued to pat and run along her back. It comforted her because at least she had papa.

"Momma went to the stars. She'll always be watching over you."

"If Momma is watching over me, then she's watching over papa too."

He suddenly pulled her back so he held her up with her staring into her fathers somewhat angry eyes. "Listen, pumpkin… Papa doesn't want you to see Natsu or Igneel anymore."

She was confused where that came from suddenly, but the idea of not seeing Natsu anymore made her really upset. Igneel was like an uncle too. And if she wasn't allowed at Natsu's anymore, then what about her friends?

"Why not?"

"You just can't, okay, sweetheart?"

He was staring at her so desperately that Lucy had a hard time saying no. She timidly nodded and leaned back into his shoulder to hide her trembling lips.

"O-okay… If that's what papa wants."

Despite how she thought her tears had run out, a few slipped down her cheeks as they entered a large building that smelt like powder and rose. She quickly wiped her tears away as Jude set her down and kneeled in front of her to unbutton her coat. He handed it to a man who wore a dark red jacket. The man returned with a tag, before Jude picked her up again and carried her to a large room. It was empty at first with Lucy sitting in the corner, playing with some toys one of the people in red gave her as papa ran around and ordered some workers to do certain things.

Eventually, people started to filter in, but Lucy still stayed in her corner. People would occasionally come and talk to her as she colored away on a blank piece of paper. She didn't really know what they wanted because Lucy didn't know who they were, but they knew exactly who she was. But Lucy was nice to them and they were very nice to her. Saying she was very good at drawing and that she looked very pretty in her dress.

Some would ask her to show them her magic, so Lucy would let her light glow up and explode in her palm into tiny stars and bursts of light.

"That's so beautiful…" one of the older woman praised her magic as it floated up and to right. Lucy was curious as she followed her light drift across the room and stop to tickle somebody in the chest. The fancy kimono this person was wearing was all too familiar, so she looked up and smiled big when it was Natsu. He quickly approached her, but for some reason, the ladies around her looked frightened. Natsu glared at them, and they left after deeply bowing to him and apologizing in a scared voice.

Natsu's face soon softened into a sincere smile as he sat next to her held her close. She felt so safe and comfortable with Natsu. He made her feel like all was right in the world even though it was very wrong without momma.

"How are you holding up, Luce?"

"I miss momma but papa is always there for me." She buried her eyes into his chest and sighed contently. "N-Natsu… papa doesn't want me to see you or Uncle Igneel anymore."

His hand froze from tracing soothing shapes on her arm, and he looked down at her in concern. "Do you want to see me?"

"O-of course." She looked up at the boy holding her with a small flush. "I like when Natsu is with me."

"Then that's all that matters. As long as you wish to see me, I'll make it happen."

"Really?" Lucy blinked up at him with her hands squeezing the kimono on his chest. "What is papa finds out?"

"Fuck em."

Lucy jumped at his aggressive word and slightly pulled away from him with a scowl. "That is a bad word that Natsu should never say."

"You'll beg it to me eventually." Natsu smirked at her, but she just tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"You will when you're older."

She just shrugged and leaned back into him and cozied up into his warmth. "Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"I miss momma."

"Let me see your hand." She held the closest one to him out, but Natsu shook his head. "The other one, silly." Lucy placed her hand in his with a sniffle and watched as he toyed with the beaded bracelet she made. "Is this like you moms?"

She nodded and stared up at the boy. "Yes… it's so we're always together. But I'm surprised Natsu noticed it." Her long sleeved dress covered most of it.

"I notice everything about you." He interlaced their fingers, moving his other hand up to trail it along the rim of her face. "Like how your bangs are pulled back and your hair is done pretty. Or…" his hand dropped down to run his fingers under her eye tenderly. "Or how you're swollen from crying and rubbing your eyes constantly."

"N-Natsu…"

His hand now slid down to tilt her chin up as he moved closer to her with his head ducking down. He nosed at her gently with both their eyes feathering closed. He gently brushed his lips with hers. Lucy shakily exhaled, but pulled away quickly with a blush coating her cheeks.

They've kissed many times over the last few months, and it was always the same. Always light brushes of their lips ever since their wedding. Lucy was content with how it was, but she could tell Natsu wanted more from her. She didn't know what he really wanted, but it embarrassed her how often he wanted to kiss her whenever they were together.

Natsu took a deep inhale and pressed his forehead to the top of her hair, his lips brushing against her ear and nose at her temple. "Luce…"

There was suddenly a loud noise of glass dropping on hardwood, causing both her and Natsu to look for the source of the noise. They were a little surprised when both of their fathers were the cause, Jude looking awfully angry while Igneel seemed more confused.

"Leave! You're not welcome near this family anymore! The Heartfilia and Dragneel bond will end with _my_ wife's death!"

"What's gotten into you?" Igneel questioned. The room was dead quiet with the occasional call out to Jude. People were telling him to back off because everyone, including Lucy's father knew that Igneel could kill him without putting any effort in. "I just want to give my respect to your family and wife. Where's Lucy? I want to check up on her."

"I know you've always wanted her to be yours, but she's mine! The way you try to comfort her and hold her when I'm not around! Lucy is mine and Layla's, you can't have my daughter! She's all I have left of her!"

"Jude…" Igneel took a step closer. Jude wasn't frightened for his life, but everyone else in the room was. All except Lucy and Natsu. They knew Igneel wouldn't hurt him. "I cherish Lucy as a member of the Heartfilia family and someone important to my son. I've never wanted to take her from you."

"Lies! I know what you and my wife were! I heard you the night she died! I'll never let Lucy near your son again!"

Igneels eyes widened into a panic. "No, you misheard! My feelings were completely one sided! Layla loved you, that's why she married you and never gave me the time of day!"

"I feel like such a fool looking back at it, so don't try to convince me otherwise! She always took your side! Always saying it was the bond of the Heartfilia's and Dragneel's, but that ends today! Leave with your son and tell him to never come near my daughter again!"

Igneel's eyes drifted over to the two of them with an anxious look on his face. Jude followed his stare, and grew red with anger. He strode over to the corner Lucy has been in since she got here and separated the two of them with Lucy up in his arms. Natsu was enraged and stood up with his fists flaming. "Give her back! Lucy is mine!"

"I knew I never should have let a filthy Dragneel touch my daughter! But Layla was so blinded by her special bond that she allowed Lucy near some _thing_ so dangerous!"

"Papa…" Lucy whimpered into her dads shoulder with her hands squeezing his suit.

"I know pumpkin… he's scary, but papa will keep you safe."

"N-no…"

Natsu charged towards the man with his fists ablaze, but before he could, Igneel grabbed Natsu by his kimono and threw him over his shoulder. "Come Natsu… were obviously not welcome."

"Bastard, give me her back! Lucy is mine! She's mine!" Tears started to slip down his cheeks, but he continued to struggle with his whole body in flames. Igneel left the room with the boy screaming after her. "Lucy!"

"N-Natsu…" she whispered into her papa's shoulder, but he just ran his hand on her back and soothed her.

"It's okay, pumpkin. You still have papa."

* * *

Over three years have passed since Layla died, and Natsu was now an 11 year old boy who was mad at the world. Don't get him wrong, he still saw Lucy. He would sneak into her bedroom every night and they'd spend that time together doing different things every time. Lucy was now a beautiful eight year old girl with long blonde hair, lips which were the definition of pouty and kissable, a cute nose that can only be described as elfish, and big brown eyes with thick, curly lashes that always fluttered up at him with such innocence.

Sometimes, Natsu wished they were the same age because the things he wanted to do with her were criminal. He was 12… and growing up in the mafia makes you grow up fast. You learn things from perverted old men that most kids didn't know yet. Natsu already knew these types of things when he was Lucy's age but Lucy had no idea what they were, considering her father was so protective of her. But he also liked how innocent she was and he almost wished she'd stay like that forever. Almost.

But he didn't because Lucy was so perfect and gorgeous. He wanted to hold his precious goddess forever and love her to death as adults.

Still, that doesn't mean things were perfect. It was the opposite really. Lucy still wasn't allowed to see him and she had to make her own friends. Lucy had told him about them. There's Levy, Juvia, and Cana. Luckily, no boys, not that her father would ever allow it.

There's also been some suspicious happenings around Jude that raised some red flags. Natsu was still trying to get used to this whole mafia thing. He was a great fighter and he continues to train. He can be quite a dick to pretty much everyone and bosses them around like he's was the leader, and they listened and respected him. But he still hasn't had much to do with the actual running of the mafia and it's more cruel and bloody situations. He hasn't made any decisions or been involved in any meetings, so that's why Natsu was here. Sitting at the table next to his father who's robes were lose with the many tattoos swirling on his skin showing.

He had a knife in his hand, twirling it around like it was a pencil and not a sharp object. Watching his dad lead was always so cool because Igneel was awesome and he could do such awesome things. Speaking of which, Igneel threw the knife at the wall, it landing right between a man's eyes in a headshot photo.

"Hades, leader of Grimoire Heart. We have reason to believe his men are getting close to Jude Heartfilia."

Natsu's eyes widened. "What about Luce?!"

"This is just an observation Natsu… nothing we know for sure."

Grimoire Heart is their mafias main rival. Hades is a terrifying man, but nobody knows what he's really after besides extinguishing their mafia. It's said their magic is rare but only the people on the inside know about it. If Hades somehow came into contact with Jude, that would be bad. Jude knows some classified information, plus… Lucy is their clans greatest weakness.

The last time Lucy stepped foot on the Dragneel estate was over 3 years ago, but during those five years when she was here, she wiggled her way into all their hearts and they almost saw her as the princess of this dangerous and bloody group, just like it was with Layla and all the other Heartfilia's before them. Both Igneel and Natsu care a great deal about her. Both differently— Igneel almost as a daughter and Natsu as a lover. The point was, if Hades gets close to Jude, that would put Lucy in danger and the Dragneel Clan because he could take her hostage and they would be able to do nothing about it except comply. That's how important the Heartfilia name was to the Dragneel's.

"Natsu, it's about time we initiate you into the mafia. That way, you can protect Lucy without any regret."

Initiate… a word that greatly excited him, yet scared him at the same time. Natsu didn't know what the initiation was, but his family was part of the most feared mafia in Magnolia. He doesn't know what to expect, but he can't back down. He would do anything if it meant protecting Lucy.

"What do I have to do?"

Igneel sipped his tea as he stared at him over the rim. "Blood. You have to kill and sacrifice someone to the dragon who gave you those powers. Then drink it."

"I-I have to drink blood?" For some reason, killing someone didn't bother him so much, the same way it didn't seem to bother Igneel. It was apart of who they are. It's part of the dragon who gave them their powers. But drinking blood didn't sound good at all.

"It doesn't have to be a lot, son. But you'll find the taste isn't too bad. You'll actually enjoy it."

"If I'll enjoy it, then I don't want to drink anyone's blood, but Lucy's. I'll still kill someone, but I'm not about to drink anyone's blood but hers."

The table full of higher ups in the clan suddenly stared at him in shock. There were whispers as heat filled the room with raw _something_ , but Natsu knew he felt that same thing towards Lucy.

"Igneel… that would—" one of the men whispered lowly. "That would surely be a something spectacular."

Igneel slowly turned to him with his eyes set ablaze and fingers twitching with flames. "Natsu, here's something you should know about your family." His voice was calm, but his expression was intense. Like he could hardly contain himself. "Your attraction towards Lucy isn't new. Dragons have always wanted to rule everything and anything. They want to take over the world and hold it in its grasp. They want to dominate everything. But something they could never reach, was the stars. They can't fly that high. They can't reach the stars. They can't reach the beautiful goddess who gave Lucy her powers. Us Dragneel's have always wanted a Heartfilia. You're no different, except your Heartfilia wants you too. You're a damn lucky bastard, you know that?"

Natsu nodded a bit confused as he looked between all the men at the table. Damnit they all looked like they were horny! All Natsu knows is that they better not be horny for Lucy!

"Do you understand son? If you drink Lucy's blood…" his father groaned with a deep exhale. "Something amazing will happen to you for giving that to all your ancestors who came before you. A Heartfilia's blood… damn, I can only imagine tasting Layla's."

"Will it be that good?" Natsu asked, staring up at his dad with a raised brow. He has to admit, tasting a strangers blood doesn't sound too great, but Lucy's— Natsu licked his lips. It made him feel tingly in certain places.

"More amazing than you could possibly understand." Igneel sighed and turned to look at the photo of Hades on the wall again. "Well with this, maybe we'll have an edge over Grimoire Heart. That is if you succeed in your initiation."

"Just leave it to me dad!"

Igneel gave him an almost sad look, and reached his hand out to ruffle his hair. "No more of that now. I'm your leader, you call me Igneel, understand?"

"Y-yeah Igneel." That made him a little sad, but Natsu understood it. Igneel may lose face if he goes around calling him dad. At least around other members.

"You leave at dark. Kill whoever you want, I don't give a damn. And if you're feeling up to it, start to make a name for yourself. Leave something on the body that people will soon know was done by you."

Natsu nodded, the casual talk of murder not bothering him in the least. He would have fun tonight, that's all he knew.

* * *

Natsu left at dark like he was told. This was his first time going on any mission of any sort so the cover was an extra cushion in case something were to go wrong. Natsu didn't know who he wanted to kill. An easy target would be a kid like him, but what if they're Lucy's friend? He wouldn't want to make her upset.

Well, Lucy is friends with all girls so a boy would be the safer choice. One less guy to worry about stealing her away from him. But going after a kid seemed too easy. It wouldn't be a challenge at all.

Sighing, Natsu stood up from leaning against a the wall of a building and wondered down the street. His clothes were casual, choosing to wear pants and a silk kimono with a large dragon stretching across the back and breathing fire over his shoulder. Anyone could tell who he belonged to with one look, some choosing to take him more seriously and others not. Like this pair of teenagers loitering down this alleyway, smoking some cigarettes with cheep cans of beer in their hand.

"You think he's that strong? He's just a kid…"

"Dude, shut up! He could hear you!"

"So what? What's he gonna do… show me his scary little fire? Grow up, dude. Talk about pathetic."

Well at least one of the guys were threatened by him. Or at least he thought that until he spoke again.

"I'm not scared of _him_ , dumbass! He's a kid, he'll probably go home crying and demand us to get killed! Just shut the fuck up!"

Well, Natsu found who to kill, but he had a hard time picking who. There's no sense in picking… whichever one gets away, is free to live— No, that's not smart. It's best if no one sees his face. He better just kill both to be on the safe side.

Natsu suddenly snapped his gaze over to the two teenagers acting like they're so cool. Hah, they look like idiots! This is dragon territory, so they probably think they're hot shit standing up to a member of the clan.

He approached them, pointing one finger up and lighting it on fire. The one laughed, looking awfully amused, at least until Natsu let his who body flicker with flames that scorched the ground, leaving it simmering and burnt. They both shut right up, and Natsu couldn't help but chuckle. Look who's scared now huh? And they called him a child.

Natsu charged at them, both teens throwing their things to the ground and running away from him. Unlucky for them, they were in a dark alleyway with no where to run.

"P-please… I didn't mean it!"

"Tough luck, you just fucked with a Dragneel."

Despite being over a foot shorter than them, Natsu grabbed one by the collar and landed a flaming fist to his cheek. The teen screamed as his skin sizzled. Natsu couldn't control it. He laughed with his eyes an endless pit of flames. He beat the kid till his body was bruised and his skin was burnt off to reveal bloody insides. He continued to punch, laughing all the same as blood drenched his hands and splashed up onto his face and chest. The other kid was so scared he couldn't move. Just screaming for help so pathetically. They were in Dragon territory, there's no way anyone sane would come to help him out.

"Who's laughing now, huh?!" He grabbed the bruised one by the hair and yanked his face up, his grin all primal with sharp fangs glinting and eyes narrowed like a snakes. The body held up was limp, not a beat to his heart. _How boring_ , Natsu thought as he released him with a frown and turned to the other. "Are you ready to die by the hands of a child?"

Natsu cracked his knuckles threateningly. He pounced forward and pinned the teen to the ground. His screams were music to Natsu's ears as he punched his face until his teeth were broken in and his nose was flat. One more solid punch and his skull cracked, protruding the broken bones into his brain and leaving it as a puddle of blood and gore.

Natsu stood up and wiped his hands on his dark jeans with his hands proudly on his hips. With the first part of his initiation over, he now gets to do the second. What he's been most excited for.

But before that, he needs to make a name for himself on their bodies. He crouched down and poked one of the teens lifeless form in thought. Why was this harder to do than actually killing someone?

Shaking his head, Natsu tore one of their shirts open and stared down at the guys chest. Well, he's doing this to protect Lucy so over the heart, maybe? But what symbol? He lit his finger on fire and burned a flame into the guys chest. The fire in his heart burns passionately for Lucy and will never go out. That's what it means.

He did the same on the other body, then left after that, heading straight to Lucy's house to get to the good part. Honestly, the scent of those guys' blood did smell pretty good, so he's excited to taste Lucy's. But what if she won't let him? What if she's scared of him—

Natsu froze and took a moment to look down at himself covered in the blood and gore of two pretty much innocent teens. Lucy would be terrified, wouldn't she? But… there's no way he can hide this from her. This is the Dragneel family and that's never stopped a Heartfilia from being close with them before. So maybe Lucy is the same way?

But he wants Lucy to love him. What if Lucy can't love a killer? And it's not like he has any remorse. The feeling of power excited him, along with the scent of blood and thrill of killing. He loved it. He never felt as powerful as that.

Shaking his head again, Natsu continued his path with his thoughts plagued of rejection from the person he wanted it from least. He would be devastated if Lucy was scared of him or didn't like him anymore. His thoughts continued to form horrible scenarios of Lucy's utter rejection. Before he knew it, he was at Lucy's large house and he slowly made his way up the large driveway with a fancy pond out front and nice garden. Lucy's house was a lot different than his. It has three stories for one and was all white. It was really big too, having enough rooms for five families to live in, each member getting their own room. And it was just Lucy and her dad now.

Natsu ran around to the back and began to make the journey up the tree and over to her window. It was already opened for him, so with a deep sigh, Natsu climbed inside and dropped his feet onto the carpet. He could hear the faint singing of his beautiful goddess from her bathroom. Natsu confidently approached her and lightly knocked on the door. "Luce, I'm here…"

She yelped with the noise of something dropping on the ground, but she soon creaked the door open and peaked out. "Don't scare me like that Nats—" once she saw him, Lucy quickly opened the door and yanked him inside with it slamming shut behind him again. "Natsu… why are you bloody?"

But despite how she clearly knew what drenched his skin, Lucy just sat him on the toilet and started a bath for him.

"You're not scared? Your dad always told you I would soon be doused in blood." He looked down at his lap in fear, scared of her rejection. Lucy just stood in front of him and reached her hand up. She brushed back the hair on his forehead to reveal clean tan skin.

"I'm not scared. You know… Momma used to tell me that you may be bloody like papa said, but I would still see you the same. Mama said she felt that way with Uncle Igneel too. I feel the same way as momma." But she soon tilted her head to the side and stared at him with those big brown eyes full of stars. "But why do you have blood all over you?" She left for a moment to check the water temperature. Even after she was satisfied, she didn't plug the hole and came back over to grab both his hands. "Natsu?"

"I had my initiation today."

"Initiation?" Lucy questioned, staring up at him curiously. "What is that?"

"I had to kill someone, and I actually killed two."

"You killed someone?" Natsu nodded. He sat there in distress for many moments, but lucy just pulled him off the toilet and pushed him over to the tub. "Take your clothes off. I'll wash you."

"Y-you don't care?" His brows furrowed up at the beautiful girl who just undid his kimono and let it slip off his shoulders. "Luce?"

"You can call me a bad person because I probably am, but it doesn't really affect me for some reason. Sure I feel sad if I think about someone dying, but if you're the one taking their life, it doesn't really bother me." She suddenly looked down at her feet and fidgeted her toes nervously. "Do… do you think badly of me?"

"No Luce, of course not." He pulled her into his chest and ran his bloody fingers through her hair. "You're the same Lucy that I love. Nothing will change that. And this is actually a huge relief to me. I thought you would be scared of me."

"I would never, stupid!" Lucy shoved him away, causing the boy to fall back in the tub with his head hitting the side. She panicked at his pained expression and quickly put her knees on the ledge and leaned over. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Natsu just grinned at the girl leaning over him. She was eight and didn't have the curves of a woman yet, but she was still so beautiful and perfect to him. Having her lean over him like this was testing his limits, especially since she was only wearing a light tank top for sleeping. Smirking, Natsu wrapped his arms around her and pulled the girl on top of him. The water was shallow since Lucy didn't plug the hole but she landed on his lap with a small yell. "Natsu!"

"What?" He smirked at her and moved his hand up to brush her hair out of her eyes. "You're so pretty, you know that, Luce?"

"B-be quiet." She turned her head away and tucked a locket of hair of hair behind her ear. There was a gorgeous flush to her cheeks as she held both his shoulders and refused to look at him. "I-I guess since I'm already in the tub, we can bathe together..." she suddenly snapped her gaze over to him. "B-but I'm leaving my clothes on!"

"Awh, come on Luce… I won't do anything."

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest for a moment, picked up a white washcloth from when she used it earlier in the night. Once Natsu noticed that, he couldn't help but smirk. Lucy didn't seem to understand what she was doing. Being washed with the same cloth that was on her naked body was too great to pass up so he wasn't about to tell her. She got the washcloth wet and ran it down his arms to wash the red away.

Lucy was still sitting on his lap, so he just closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tub, allowing her to clean him of his sins while he ran his fingers on her knees. The noise of trickling water could be heard… same with the water splashing down onto the tub and the drain emptying the bloody water.

Natsu suddenly jumped when warm water was squeezed above his head and ran down his face. He didn't open his eyes still, allowing her to clean him off. Her thighs rubbed his sides as she leaned closer to examine his hair. She soon sighed and reached over to grab some shampoo, then lathered his hair with her nails scratching into his scalp.

"Mmm… we should do this every night Luce. I'll wash you afterwards."

"N-no!" Lucy shrieked with her hands pausing for a moment. But she soon sighed and continued cleaning his scalp. "I'm perfectly capable of washing myself, but— but I don't mind washing you."

He peaked one onyx eye open with a smirk. "Now that's not fair. How come you get to touch me but I don't get to touch you?" Lucy blushed as she got the washcloth wet again and brought it up to run the soap out of his hair. Natsu had to close his eyes again, but his smirk was still clear on his face. "Huh, Luce? Why's that?"

"B-because I said so!" Natsu opened his mouth with his fangs glinting, but she cut him off. "No more talking! I'm trying to concentrate!"

He pouted, but listened to her request and shut his mouth. After all the blood was gone and in the water, Lucy turned the spout off and smiled at her handiwork. She stood up and hopped out with Natsu following behind her, the both of them wet with dirty water.

"I-I'll go find you some clothes for you and change myself. You wait here." He could have protested, but decided to choose his battles and this wasn't one of them. He removed his wet pants, leaving him just in his boxers. After he dried himself off with a towel, Lucy peeked inside and handed him a shirt and pair of shorts. "My friend left these over here. You can borrow them."

He raised a brow, but took the clothes and looked at them very closely. These were boy clothes right? What boy is she friends with?! And why do they fit him?! He's older than her so is the boy the same age as him?!

He shoved the pants on despite himself, leaving the shirt in the bathroom. He stepped out to find Lucy in bed waiting for him, which he happily got into, and pinned her down. "Who's clothes are these?"

"G-Gray's. Why are you so angry?"

"Who is he to you?! What's he done?! Who is he?! Does he touch you?! What's his angle?! I swear to god I'll kill him!"

"H-he's my friend!" Tears slipped down her cheeks in panic with her fingernails scratching at his chest. "Why are you so mad? I-I don't like it!"

Seeing her cry, Natsu felt guilty, and rolled over, pulling the blonde with him on the soft blankets and many pillows. He held her to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. "Shhh, I'm sorry, Luce. I just got really jealous, okay? I don't like other guys bein around you."

"G-Gray and Juvia like each other so that's silly!"

"I'm sorry… I'm a jealous man, Luce. I'll kill whoever gets between us."

"Just don't kill Gray or papa, alright?"

"Fine." Natsu pulled a blanket over them and nuzzled his nose into her hair. Her soft tingling scent of night and lavender reminded him of the main reason he came to visit. "Hey, Luce… I'm actually not finished with my initiation."

She tilted her head up to look at him. "What else do you have to do?"

"I have to drink someone's blood, and I want to drink yours real fucking bad." Lucy popped her head up and stared at him.

"You want to drink my blood?" Natsu nodded. "Will it hurt?"

"I-I don't know… but I feel like it won't. I have a hunch that it'll feel real good, actually."

"O-okay…"

A contagious grin spread across his lips with Lucy's small smile following after. "Really? You'll do it?"

"Mhmm. B-but I'm afraid to cut myself…"

"I'll just bite cha!" He laid her back against the bed and leaned over her. The look of her long hair swirled around the bed and her nervous blush against the white blanket was addicting. He wanted to capture her… to capture a Heartfilia just like his dad said before. He wanted the stars. He wanted to possess her entirely. Make her his and his alone. His star that only shines for him. "Tilt your head to the side."

She nodded silently and did as he said. Exposing that smooth skin running along her tendons that was as pale as snow. He leaned down and captured the side of her neck between his lips. At first, he just sucked and kissed. Lucy's fingers ran along his back with a small whimper escaping her pretty lips.

"Natsu…"

His need suddenly intensified. He felt his fangs sharpen as he bit down on her velvet skin, and her thick blood burst into his mouth. The taste was spectacular. Like metal, something darker, and this sweetness. But the most prominent taste was of light. Like the sun was shining and he could feel it beating down on his tongue. He lapped it up. Licking the two openings and swallowing down every last drop.

Lucy was a moaning mess below him. Her fingers continued to scratch down his back with her little body squirming under him. That intense, power hungry feeling came to him. And he growled lowly, letting one arm snake under her back to pull her closer. Lucy panted. It was obvious she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

"Oh—!" her fingers slipped in his freshly washed, and wet hair. Tugging at the strands and scraping her nails into his scalp. "Mmm…"

Her squirm soon slowed and her body settled. He could feel her pulse slow and he knew he had to stop. Natsu forced himself away and licked his lips. Staring down at _his_ Heartfilia trembling with her eyes squeezed shut and thighs squirming. He licked his lips at the sight but settled next to her and pulled Lucy into his arms. She shook with the pleasure he gave her as he whispered into her ear.

"You're mine, Luce. You're my Heartfilia. The only Dragneel to ever take claim of you."

At those words, Natsu felt his body tingle with his heart bursting into flames. So much power overflowed him… He could feel his inner dragon grinning from ear to ear at his most prized thing captured. At a Heartfilia woman finally in a dragons clutches. It gave him so much power. He felt invincible and so cocky. Like he could take on the world and nobody could do a thing about it. His heart beat wildly as his arms circled around his most precious person. Holding her close and kissing her face tenderly. He would take care of her forever and not let anyone stand in his way. He'll give her the world and make sure nobody makes her unhappy.

His dragon couldn't calm down… Natsu felt it reaching out to Lucy even more. He noticed his flames were swirling around them, inching closer and closer to Lucy. He wasn't scared that they would burn her, but instead, Lucy's magic seeped from her skin. Little specks of light and glittering stars swirling together with his flames in a passionate frenzy. Lucy's back arched with her eyes still closed tight. He knew she didn't notice what was happening, but Natsu did. His dragon roared and his insides tingled like Lucy's magic. They went higher and higher until it exploded into a burst of light and heat waves. He collapsed on the bed, his arms curling Lucy close and squeezing her tight.

His world felt whole, and his dragon was happy. He could picture a beautiful blonde goddess sleeping on his dragons belly, a claw around her with a very pleased expression. Natsu felt the same way and nuzzled closer to his blonde goddess. He felt so happy he could die right now and not feel an ounce of regret. Lucy's hand slipped down his chest with her pouty lips mumbling against him.

"Dragon…"

Natsu knew Lucy had her dragon now. His ancestors had their goddess and Lucy had her dragon. That's all that mattered to him as his eyes slipped shut and he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I don't have much to say because I'm tired as fuck and wanna go to sleep. just thanks for all the support for this story. There's a lot and it makes me really happy! Have fun!**

It was cold and she was alone. That's all she felt… bitter and lonely all by herself in the dark while everything was so lively down there. Down on the colorful planet of Earthland. That's why she made friends. She didn't want to stay up here and watch all the creatures having fun below. It was sad being in the sky, surrounded by nothing. So she made friends… many friends. First she made 12. Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces… all in that order. After that, she made others, such as Lyra, Canis Minor, Horologium, and Lupus. She now has a total of 88 friends, and she was happy. She was happy to rule the stars.

Yet she wanted more.

She wanted to be like them down there. Human where you feel emotions such as loss, heartbreak, but also so much joy and happiness that it made you cry. She wanted to bore a child… but she couldn't. She couldn't find love. She was stuck watching Earthland from above with all 88 of her friends beside her.

There was a certain dragon that she always found herself watching. He could breathe fire, and was the king of Earthland. He conquered the land, the sea, the snowy mountains and sandy beaches. He had all the land in the world and the deep blue sky, yet he wanted more. He wanted the stars. He was similar to her in that way. She had so much… she had such great power and friends that could last her forever. She was a goddess that could create life, and always protected her favorite planet from meteorites. Yet she wasn't happy.

This dragon was like her, and she couldn't help but watch him. Watch as he flew high up in the sky to conquer her sea of stars. She was amused at his struggle to fly into space, but day after day and time after time, he could never fly this high and conquer the stars.

The goddess leaned on a meteor, her long blonde hair falling off the rock and floating behind her. At first, the goddess laughed at his foolishness. No dragon could fly to the stars and capture her. She would laugh and joke to her friends about his struggle. But as years went by, she found herself growing a soft spot for him. His darkness that killed without a second thought, who continued to rule over the lands and laughed at the mercy of others. She wasn't frightened of him, and at some point, she fell in love with the vengeful king of Earthland.

The goddess stood on a meteor, her arms stretched wide and hair glowing from the starlight as she sang to the dragon below.

"Come, my mighty dragon who rules the land and the sea. Come and conquer the stars. Come and have me."

She would sing her soft tune over and over. Hoping he would hear her… hoping he could fly to capture her too. But no matter how often she sang, and put her trust in the dragons wings, he could never make it. He could never conquer the sea of stars.

She grew lonely knowing she'd never be able to have him for herself. He was everyone's ruler, and the goddess wanted to rule too. She wanted to rule with the dragon and conquer the land, sea, sky and above. She wanted to be together with the fire dragon from below.

Her friends called her crazy… saying she doesn't want a dragon as a lover. They're too bloody, and cruel… to cunning and only seek domination. Yet she didn't believe her friends because the goddess saw the way her dragon looked up at the stars. The way he looked up at her. With such longing, and neediness. Like she was the ray of light in the harsh and bloody world he was always surrounded by.

"We'll find you a man who can bring you happiness. Who can give you everything you'd ever desire."

Her 88 friends searched far and wide and brought many candidates in hopes of finding her the love of her life. The only problem was, her friends offered them time. A lifetime with each man who could promise her riches. The first lifetime was long, but for that short time, she found herself forgetting about her fire dragon who continued to reach for the stars, but would always fall back to Earthland.

She was given many things… many jewels and silk garments that reflected the stars of her friends and the beautiful phenomenons that happen out in the cold of space. Many lifetimes passed, all with a different lover in each. She soon grew bored with these men, and that's when she remembered. Her dragon… her fire dragon who never forgot. Who never swayed with his determination to conquer her lands and keep her warm with his heat.

The goddess wanted him more than ever, but she couldn't have him. She was stuck with her lovers who tried to give her money and presents, but she didn't want it. She wanted her dragon. She wanted him all to herself.

She tried to find a loophole, sending a part of her soul down to Earthland to make the dragon hers and hers alone. She was born as a human girl with just a fraction of her powers. But the stars were still at her call, they still listened to her.

The fire dragon found her as a baby child wrapped in a blanket and crying out for his warmth in the cold of the stars. The only problem was, the dragon was dying. He grew old and tired from ruling the lands and trying to capture her for centuries. The dragon found a child, strong as can be with the ambition and determination of a king. Of a ruler who would conquer the world with blood and simmering heat even in the icy tundra of the northern mountains.

This boy happened to be a close family friend of the baby star's parents. The boy watched as the baby star grew up, becoming just as beautiful as the goddess watching from her meteorite.

The dragon soon passed, and became one with the boy who grew stronger and more determined as his baby star grew older. The only problem was, her loophole didn't work. Stuck in the contracts of her suitors from above, the baby star fell in love with the riches of the wealthy, just as it was all those lifetimes ago when goddess's friends first brought her their suitors. She was blinded by gifts, the jewels and nice homes.

Back in the sky, the goddess grew frustrated watching the dragon she loved being pushed to the side by her selfish baby star. The goddess thought, "I may have drifted from my love myself all those lifetimes ago, but I remembered him. I remembered my daring dragon and will go back to him just as I wish now."

After her first child had bared the baby girl of her wealthy suitor and passed away from old age with her husband, the next child grew up with the dragons next son. But unlike the goddess hoped, her second child fell for another wealthy suitor and pushed her warm dragon away once again.

It broke the goddess's heart watching it all play out. Yet despite how her children always fell in love with suitor after suitor, the dragon always watched over her and showed her all the love in his heart. He would wait lifetimes if there was even a single ray of hope to be with the stars he always wished to conquer.

Lifetimes went by and her children died in different ways. Technology changed, magic became sparse, and the dragon grew weak and tired with no affection from his love. The goddess was so heartbroken watching her dragon be sad, and watching her baby stars fall in love with the wrong guy. She couldn't watch, so she turned away. Because unlike herself, her baby stars only lasted one lifetime, so she would be born again and forget the love of her dragon, just like the goddess had first done.

Then, the goddess felt something. She hadn't realized it until her powers started to reach out to her dragon. It's like their magic called out to each other, desperate to be unified by love and marriage.

The goddess then turned and looked at the suitors who were left, and she couldn't help the grin that shined bright even from below. There was one suitor left, then her dragon would be hers. Her dragon would hold her and conquer her body and soul.

The goddess grew excited as her child gave birth to the lucky baby starl. Her name was Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia, but soon, that last name would be no more. She would share her name with her dragon. The lucky dragon who could finally hold her and love her. Make love to her in the dead of night with all the passion and need that's been building up for many, many lifetimes.

The goddess couldn't help her sigh the moment Lucy was placed in the dragon boys arms. His name was Natsu, and he had all the passion and fire of his ancestors. All the determination and cravings of power and blood. But what he wanted more than to conquer the world, was to have her. To have the baby star Lucy, and possess her mind, heart and body.

The moment Lucy was in Natsu's arms, the goddess's friends understood her love and yearning for this dragon. And their magic unified, becoming one over time until they are together in every aspect.

The only problem was the lone suitor left… Lucy's father wished to keep his baby star away from the dragon. He wanted his baby star for himself, because she was the only part of the child's mother left. He wanted to keep Lucy and have her be his. To protect his child and keep her away from the dragon, away from the blood and give her jewels and riches. Just as he and the suitors from the past have done before. But now that there was no contract binding her to love another, the star child wouldn't fall for the same tricks again. She remembers her love. Her love for the dragon.

* * *

Lucy woke with a small yawn as she blinked her tired eyes open to stare at the dark wall adorned with pictures she drew with her friends and papa. As her dream drifted back into her conscious, she felt a large hand tug at her waist, pulling her close to the warm body behind her.

She understood now. She understood her unconditional love for Natsu and her uncaring attitude towards his family's bloody ways. It doesn't bothered her because she looked past that and loved him for the sweet and loving dragon who only cared about her.

Lucy slowly turned on her other side so she was facing her dragon. Her elbow held her up with her other hand tracing the side of his face lovingly. Her eyes lidded and her pouty lips parted, staring at the boy with so much emotion that Lucy wanted to cry.

"Come, my mighty dragon who rules the land and the sea. Come and conquer the stars. Come and have me."

Her words were a whisper as she smiled at her dragon. He looked so content in his sleep, like he was having a great dream that she hoped was plagued with her. With a small blush, Lucy leaned over, her fingers tucking his hair behind his ear as she brushed her lips with his ever so slightly.

"Mmm," Natsu made a soft noise in his sleep. It made her quickly pull away, but Natsu's arm around her back just pulled her closer. She blinked tiredly and ducked her head back again to touch his lips with hers once more.

Whenever they kiss, Natsu is always the one to initiate it or demand her to kiss him. And she's always the one who pulls away right after they brush lips. But right now, the longer her lips are on his, the better.

She didn't really know what to do with her mouth, so Lucy just continued to lay over him with her twirling his spiky hair around her index finger. Natsu sighed in his sleep with his hand sliding up her side, passing over her ribs and stopping at her shoulder. His hand was so rough and calloused from his extensive training, but that bit of hard skin touching her made Lucy shiver in delight with her hips shaking up to her shoulders.

Feeling bold, Lucy brushed her tongue over the dragons lips. Natsu growled lowly in his sleep, but he hadn't woken up yet. Just like his fingers, his lips were rough and chapped, but she wouldn't have him any other way. She could taste her blood on his lips from the previous night, but she didn't mind it and felt something start to ache in her lower belly.

"Natsu…" she whined his name, before she pressed her lips to his so they were locked. It felt wet, and she ran her tongue over his lips every so often, drawing a noise from the boy below her each time she did so. His hand slid higher so it was on the back of her neck. And then Lucy thrusted her tongue in his mouth, and dragged it across his teeth. She moaned when his sharp canines nicked her tongue, little droplets of blood falling into Natsu's mouth and dissolving into his tastebuds.

The boys eyes suddenly snapped open and he groaned at the sight of his goddess leaning over him with her bleeding tongue in his mouth. Growling lowly, Natsu flipped their positions with Lucy's back on the bed. His eyes adjusted to the dark to find the his beautiful blonde star flushing below him with her long, blonde hair swirling atop her pillows. Her fingers scraped against his bare chest and his pupils dilated to zero in on the the blood dripping down the corner of her perfectly plump lips.

"Shit, Luce." He slammed his lips against hers, making sure to lick all the blood up with their tongues twirling and teeth clanking together sloppily. Saliva dripped down the corner of Lucy's mouth, but Natsu always licked it up, wanting to taste every last drop of her delicious blood only meant for him.

Lucy's hands sunk into his hair with her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer with her feet locking behind his back. "More…" Lucy's Head fell back allowing Natsu to lick down her face and nibble on her neck, lapping his tongue over the two wounds on her neck that he made the previous night. "Natsu…"

"Goddamnit Luce…" he pulled away again to stare at his star goddess, licking his lips at the sight of her only in her small tank top, lips swollen from kissing, and cheeks flushed from their intimacy. She couldn't help but sing that song again. That song that resonated with both their pasts. And her goddess mother's want for the dragon above her.

"Come, my mighty dragon who rules the land and the sea." Her voice was breathy as she panted, twirling his hair around her fingers with her smile teasing. She soon slid her arms off his neck and opened them wide for him, just as her goddess mother did for Natsu's dragon father. "Come and conquer the stars. Come and have me."

Natsu's eyes dulled over as memories flashed through his mind. The memories of their tragic love story that lasted many lifetimes.

"My dragon…" she whispered, reaching one small hand up to cup his cheek. "I'm sorry it took me so long, but I'm now yours. View my body as the endless space, stars glimmering across my skin, and hair as golden as the sun. Conquer me entirely… make me your kingdom. Make me your home and slowly take over the lands of my mind, heart, and body. Make me yours."

Natsu bit his lips hungrily, eyes lidded and thirsty for things she didn't understand yet. "God, I want to fuck you so bad."

She didn't know what that meant, but it still made her blush. Her thighs squirmed under him as she pulled his hips down to her with her feet locked behind his buttocks. He slightly rubbed against her, and she looked down to see Natsu's prominent hips brushing against her. Lucy blushed and peeked back up at him.

"N-Natsu… please do something." She didn't know what it was that she wanted or what she expected of him, but felt happy enough when Natsu plopped down next to her and pulled her close. Her tucked her head under his chin and ran his hands up and down her back.

"How long do I have to fucking wait?"

Lucy tilted her chin back to look up at him. "Wait for what?"

"To conquer you entirely."

"You can't do it now?" Natsu shook his head, though the disappointment on his face was obvious. "Why not?"

"Because you're only eight. I can't possibly do that to an eight year old."

"I-I'm almost nine, thank you!"

Natsu chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "True, but that still isn't old enough. Do I have to wait till you're 18? Fuck, I can't possibly do that!"

"What do you have to wait for?!" She was growing frustrated at being left in the dark.

Natsu looked down at her with a smirk and the mischievous eyes of a cunning dragon. "Do you really wanna know, Luce?"

At the obvious teasing and playful attitude, Lucy blushed a bit and looked down at her chest with a pout. "Y-yes?"

"That doesn't sound too convincing, babe."

"B-babe?" She grew even redder with her fingers scraping at his strong, tanned chest.

"It's a pet name. Do you not like it? I can think of another."

"It's embarrassing…"

"How about goddess, or sweetheart?"

Those— as Natsu called them— pet names, made her really warm and hot. "J-just Luce is fine! I like when you call me Luce…" She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth in a pout and lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

"I guess Luce is my favorite too, but it wouldn't hurt to call ya something extra special once in a while."

"N-no thanks… Luce or Lucy is good."

"Angel? Baby cakes? Cuddle bug? Boo?"

"S-stop it meanie! You know I don't like it!"

"Ahh, but you see, love doll…" Natsu started, causing her to peek back up at the dragon with her face as flaming as Natsu's magic. "You fail to see that's exactly why I'm doing it."

"Natsu is mean!" She buried her face into his chest and smacked him for good measure. She was a little surprised when Natsu pushed her away from him with a curse.

"Ow, shit Luce."

She looked up at him with her cheeks still warm as ever, but was awfully confused. "W-what? I'm sorry… did I hurt you?" She placed a hand on his chest where he was holding himself, but he quickly pulled her hand away.

"Be carful Luce…" he shook his hand like it was in pain, then brought it up to touch her cheek. "Damn!"

"W-what? Why am I hurting you?"

"You're face is so red that its even too hot for me, beautiful."

Her eyes widened with her lips trembling. She soon exploded with light magic busting from her skin like she just blew a fuse from embarrassment.

"T-that's not possible! You're a fire dragon! I can't possibly be that hot!"

"Maybe not, but your little body sure is hot enough to light a fire in my belly, baby cakes."

"H-h-haven't you had enough yet?!"

"I can never have too much of you, bunny boo."

"Natsu~" lucy whined.

"Yes, pumpkin?"

Lucy suddenly pulled away from him with furrowed brows. Her blush was gone and she looked very disturbed. "Now you've ruined… Don't call me that ever again, okay? I don't want you to call me the same thing as papa does."

Natsu's face morphed into one of shock and he quickly nodded. "Note to self, never call my blushing bunny that ever again."

Her face turned ten shades darker in a matter of seconds.

"Natsu~"

Natsu just smirked. He will have fun with this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yoo, so I just want to give another disclaimer real quick. Once again, if children in sexual situations bother you, then don't read. I will say this again. Lucy and Natsu don't have sex until they're older, but they will have a moment this chapter. Someone commented last chapter saying that Lucy was acting too adult like. I wanted to address that. I see where you're coming from, but I did that for a reason. If you noticed last chapter, there was a part of Lucy's dialogue where she wasn't speaking like herself. She spoke like an adult and that's because there's a small part of the Star goddess inside her. I also mentioned that last chapter. This part of Lucy is an adult. She's mature with adult desires. This part of her wasn't inside Layla or the past Heartfilia's. Well it was, but she couldn't come out like she can with Lucy. Lucy is the one who finally falls in love with a dragneel. She's the first one who agrees with the goddess about wanting the dragon. Hence why she can speak for Lucy at times. They are the same person. Lucy is the goddess and the goddess is Lucy. But this goddess inside her has been around for centuries so she has the wisdom of all the Heartfilia's before her, plus she's a goddess who's been watching the dragon from the sky long before Natsu or his ancestors were around.**

 **And because of this mature part of her, she has moments where she acts more mature as well. But this is still a bit frustrating for me. Just because Lucy is similar to the Lucy I wrote in lost from heaven. I had people telling me Lucy acts too childlike in that story and it makes them uncomfortable that she and Natsu had sex. And then Lucy who acts cute, embarrassed, innocent and unknowing (practically the same character) in this story is too adult like? Make up your mind people. I just can't win with you. So yeah, I hope I don't get anymore comments like that. It's a bit frustrating, though I guess I can see where they're coming from. They weren't rude though, and sorry if I myself am coming off as rude. I've just been having to explain myself a lot recently. So yeah, have fun and tell me what you think!**

Natsu was still quite livid over this Gray guy being around Lucy. He just felt nervous that he could take Lucy away from him. He remembered all the memories of his ancestors and he's scared he'll wind up the same way. He's scared Lucy will fall in love with someone rich who can give her presents and buy her nice things. Natsu can do that himself because his family is wealthy, but something those other guys have that he doesn't is Lucy's security. He'll be the leader of the Dragneel Clan once his father retires, and will be doused in blood before long. He already killed two people when he was only supposed to kill one, and it didn't affect him in the least. It didn't seem to bother Lucy, but the point was, he can't always offer her protection. Scary people who would surly frighten Lucy will be around him along with lots of death and naughty things. Lucy's too pure to be a part of his world.

Yet despite how he knows he's putting Lucy in danger, he won't give her up. He loves her too damn much to hand her over to some snobby guy. And this Gray person could be trying to steal his Luce away! Natsu will kill him before that happens, but Lucy did tell him not to hurt the bastard. Ugh, why was she trying to protect him?! Has she already fallen for him?!

Thinking about things like this for the last few days was the most frustrating thing Natsu has ever encountered, and that's why he told Lucy to invite her friends over and he would be coming over as well to meet them. The more people around, the better because he didn't want to give this bastard and his Luce any chance to be alone together.

Cursing under his breath, Natsu kicked a rock down the path with his hands shoved in his kimonos pocket. Natsu has strayed from the usual kimonos his father wears and went for a more hip style. At least for when he went out. He wore simple black ripped jeans, a white T-shirt and a black and white kimono cardigan with big waves across the hem and red blood splatters adding a bit of color throughout the design.

He ran a hand through his salmon hair in distress thinking about this whole situation. But as soon as he saw his beautiful goddess sitting under a tree waiting for him, Natsu grinned, and ran up to her quickly. "Luce!" She popped her head up and smiled softly. His heart melted at her purity, before he was in front of her, then squatted down with his arms open. "Come gimme a kiss, Luce."

She looked so beautiful wearing a blush pink long sleeved dress with fancy creasing at the neckline and two pockets at her hips. Grey tights adorned her legs with lace up tope boots reaching her shins. The gorgeous flush to her cheeks matched the pink head band pulling back her bangs with her cute little ears showing. She was obviously embarrassed like she always was when he asked her to kiss him, but she soon crawled over in the grass with a pout and stood on her knees. Her hands clutched at the sides of his kimono and she leaned in, softly brushing her lips with his. It only lasted for a moment, before she pulled away, and sat her bottom on her calves with her hands dropping from him to fumble with her dress.

"G-good afternoon, Natsu." She's just too cute and precious as she continued to blush down at her lap. The blonde rubbed at her nose with her eyes determined to not meet his. "We—we have to play nice today because papa is having a guest over. I don't want him to see you and get really angry."

"We'll be careful." He reached his hand out to cup her cheek, and tilted her face up to look at him. But the little cutie still refused to meet his eyes as she played with her long hair. "I wouldn't want our secret to get out, right Luce?"

"Mhmm." She curtly nodded, but soon rolled onto her bottom to stand up with her hands brushing any dirt or grass off her clothes. Natsu stood with her, and the blonde grabbed his hand while tugging him to the side of the house. "My friends are waiting. You have to be nice, okay? Gray and Juvia like each other so there's no need to be angry at him."

"Hey Luce?"

"Hmm?" She turned her head to look at him.

"Can I carry you there?" Her face turned the color of her dress with Natsu squeezing his hand around hers. "Please? I wanna hold you."

"B-but I'm wearing a dress." She looked down at her outfit and played with the ruffled trim. "Someone could see up my skirt and papa always said to be carful of that."

He really wouldn't mind seeing up her skirt, but he'll keep that thought to himself. And the thought of anyone else seeing her—especially the bastard—makes Natsu really possessive of her gorgeous, little body. But he still wants to hold her close. Natsu feels like he just can't get enough of her and he's so desperate to make her his. To make her body his, so he grew anxious not being able to take her. To hear those noises all the guys in the clan make when they're joking around about their latest one night stands. To feel the soft, pale skin of his goddess and watch her flush from embarrassment. Natsu pleasures himself every night thinking about her, but he wants to feel the real thing. He wants to be inside his little star and become one being.

Lucy's too small to do those sorts of things and he feels guilty having these thoughts. Imagining her under him in bed with her body shaking from the pleasure he's giving her. She wouldn't understand tho. She doesn't even know that she can feel good, let alone wanting to do it with him. She might get scared of him and that feeling. She might think he's forcing her to do those things, and that would be the worst. He may want to have sex with her, but he doesn't when she's still so innocent and unknowing. He wants her to understand what he's doing to her, and she doesn't right now.

"Just make sure you stay close to me."

She blinked up at him curiously, but nodded softly with a small smile. "Okay, I will."

They finally got to Lucy's group of friends who were messing around with a soccer ball. Natsu first noticed the bastard not wearing a shirt even though it was still spring and a bit nippy out. He has dark, shaggy hair, a cross pendent around his neck and a pair of jeans riding on his hip. A girl with blue hair was cheering him on from the sidelines, heart eyes clear with her fingers clasped together while she praised him. Another girl with blue hair was next to her. She was very petite with fluffy, wild locks, but she was cheering on another girl who was playing soccer with the bastard. This gir had brown, wavy hair with a crop top and a pair of capris on. The only normal one there seemed to be the petite girl, so Natsu grew weary of his Lucy's friends. He hopes they're not a bad influence on her.

"You guys, come meet Natsu!"

He instinctively slid his hand around Lucy's waist protectively as the group approached them. The brunette whistled lowly at his fierce glare and held her hands up in surrender with a knowing smirk on her lips. "Looks like someone is possessive."

"Juvia doesn't know what possessive means." The bluenette who was attached to the bastard asked. She looked about the same age as Lucy, maybe a year older.

"It means he wants to keep Lucy to himself."

That made the other bluenette angry as she stomped her foot down with her fists clenched. "Lu chan is my friend so I won't let you steal her!"

"It's okay, Levy chan." Lucy smiled at her, but didn't remove herself from under his arm. He's glad she's keeping to her word and staying near him. "Natsu would never do anything to upset me. He's actually really nice."

"Juvia thinks he looks frightening." He was confused by her words because the other girl is named Levy so is she speaking in third person?

"It's okay, Juvia. I'll protect you from the demon." Gray shoved a hand out in front of her as if to stop him from approaching her. Not like Natsu would ever want to. He doesn't want to make friends with these people. He's here for one reason and one reason only. To make sure this Gray bastard doesn't have any funny ideas when it comes to his Lucy.

"Gray, I have a question." Lucy suddenly spoke up, causing both boys to look down at her differently. Gray seemed more curious while Natsu's hand pulled Lucy further into his side to try and get her to understand that Lucy is his and his alone.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Natsu never tells me when I ask so I wanted to know. What does he mean when he says he wants to F-U-C-K me?"

Natsu was shocked at her question and felt a bit embarrassed at Lucy exposing him like that, but it's not like she would know how naughty of a question that was. The brunette burst out laughing with her head falling back, the petite girl named Levy flushed darkly, and the bastard quickly strode over with his hand fogging from ice. He grabbed Natsu by the collar of his shirt and yanked him in.

"You stay the hell away from Lucy if you have those kinds of thoughts about her!"

Natsu quickly grew irritated. He let Lucy go and set his fist a flame. "The fuck do you think you are?! Lucy is mine and I'll do what I want once we're ready! It's not like I'm gonna fuck her now, but it doesn't mean I don't want to!"

Gray punched a frozen fist to his stomach, causing Natsu to cough and clutch at his now cold body part. His blood boiled, melting any coldness from his simmering temperature.

"Why are you so mad, huh?!" Natsu punched the bastard back, which soon turned into a fist fight with the two of them rolling on the grass. "You like my Lucy?! My goddess?! I've waited centuries to make her mine, and I'm not about to let some stripping ice princess take what's rightfully mine!"

"I won't let you have her! She deserves someone better who's mind isn't so full of sex!

"What?! Are you saying you don't touch yourself?! You want it just as bad as I do!" There was a hesitation for a moment as Gray turned his head to glance back at Lucy and her crying bluenette friend. It made Natsu pissed as he punched Gray in the cheek. "You can't have her! Lucy is mine! I claimed her the moment I saw her tiny body and some snobby princess isn't gonna take her away from me!"

"Natsu!" Lucy ran behind him and pulled him away from the ice mage. "Y-you said you wouldn't hurt him! Remember?"

"Tch!" Natsu shoved away from both of them and stormed towards the backyard. He's pissed that Lucy's protecting that bastard even though he blatantly gazed at her when Natsu mentioned him wanting to do dirty things too. Why was Lucy defending Gray and not him when she's supposed to love him! All those snobby rich guys from Lucy's past should be gone, so why did this guy come along and take her away from him?! This isn't how this was supposed to be!

"Natsu, come back!" He ignored her and kept walking. She called out to him many times before she finally caught up. "Na—tsu?" He heard her voice crack, but he kept going in the same direction and only stopped when Lucy clutched at the back of his kimono. The blonde whimpered behind him, her sniffles clear and voice shaking. "I-I don't like when Natsu ignores me!" When he just stood there with his hands clenched, Lucy's sob finally escaped with tears slipping down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't ignore me! I-I don't like it! Natsu! I'm sorry!" He couldn't take her crying for a moment longer and quickly turned around to pull his goddess into his s chest. Lucy's hands squeezed the kimono on his back as she whimpered into his shirt. "Na-Natsu…"

"Tell me you love me." Natsu demanded, his voice quiet and lips brushing against the top of her hair. "I always say it to you, but you've never said it to me."

"I-it's because I'm embarrassed."

"Please." Natsu practically begged. It made Lucy peek up at him, her cheeks the color of his hair and lips trembling slightly.

"I-I… l-love Natsu." She buried her puffy eyes back in his chest and nuzzled into him. "Is—is that good?"

"It's just what I needed to hear." He kissed her hair and pulled away to look down at his precious goddess blushing up at him. He easily picked her up with one arm so her face was level with his and brushed some stray hairs falling over her headband back. "Can I kiss you?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded timidly, her hands squeezing the openings of his kimono. Her little body leaned in with her lips parted and eyes feathering shut. For a moment, he just stared, wanting to burn the image of Lucy waiting for a kiss into his mind. Her curly, thick lashes fluttered in impatience with a small twitch to her pink, pouty lips. Her little tongue poked out of her mouth, and Natsu had the desire to suck on it like it was candy. To feel himself inside that tight little mouth of hers with her tongue stroking him and licking him up.

He couldn't wait any longer and leaned in as well, Lucy's warm breath fanning across his lips. Then there was the sudden noise of a grown woman's laugh that jerked Lucy's head away from his. Natsu blinked at the girl in his arms and watched her wiggle until he put her down.

"Luce, what's wron—"

"Shh!" Lucy grabbed his hand and tugged him behind a bush so they crouched behind it. He peered from the side with her and followed Lucy's gaze until he stopped at her father talking with a dark haired woman.

"Shit, what if he sees me?" Natsu whispered in a panic. "We gotta get out of here, Luce!"

"No!" She whispered-yelled back. He stared at his goddess in shock because she never snapped at him like that. Ever. It concerned him so he sat down in the grass and placed a hand on here's which was squeezing at the grass.

"What's wrong?"

"That lady has been visiting papa a lot! I don't want a new momma! I don't want anyone else to be with papa but momma!" Lucy's lips started to tremble in frustration with her small brows furrowed and finger finally tugging the grass out of the ground. She threw it back down and crossed her arms over her chest. "Papa is only supposed to love me and momma."

Natsu peeked around the bush again and watched Jude and the woman interact. For one, she was a good ten years younger than him. If they have that kind of relationship, then this lady is probably a gold digger, but Natsu doesn't think it's like that. Jude isn't being particularly nice to her or flirting. He's acting like it's a business meeting more than a romantic talk on the patio. Plus, Natsu is smart enough to understand things that Lucy's young brain hasn't thought of. Knowing Lucy's ancestors past, Jude can probably only have eyes for Layla. He waited his turn all those centuries just to have her. He's unlucky that his time was cut short, but Natsu is sure he wouldn't just fall for someone else so easily. It's only been a little over 3 years since Layla died and it was fairly obvious that Jude cared for her a lot. He wouldn't forget her only after 3 years. Especially since he cherishes Lucy twice as much as he did before Layla died. Maybe he's remembered things from the past and he knows Lucy is the child of the star goddess watching them from above? But Jude did know she was Layla's and his child so he cared for her a lot. And because of those things, Natsu didn't think he would move on ever. But especially after only 3 years.

He peeked around the bush and tried to intercept some of the conversation. There was a soft breeze as the woman stood from her chair with her back facing him and Lucy. The wind ruffled the woman's long, dark hair, revealing a thorn heart tattooed in dark red on the center of her back where her shirt dipped down extremely low. Natsu immediately recognized the symbol, and ducked back behind the bush with his eyes wide.

So it's true. Jude was going behind Igneels back and was talking to Grimoire Heart. Damnit, this is bad! Granted, that lady probably doesn't know what the son of Igneel looks like since he hasn't done anything significant in the clan. But Jude knows who he is and if he sees Natsu with Lucy, he could say something to that lady. That would put Lucy in so much danger because if Grimoire Heart finds out about their relationship, they could kidnap Lucy and use her to find information. Lucy's too naïve right now and could say something without even knowing how it would affect him and Igneel. Fuck! They have to get out of here before they both see them!

"Luce, we need to leave now."

With her arms still crossed, she looks over to him in concern, the anger quickly slipping off her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't want your dad to see us together. If you think he's dating that lady, you should ask him. But we gotta leave now."

She seemed to understand his urgency and stood up with their bodies still hunched over. Natsu pulled her out from behind the bush and ran back in the direction they came from. At the sudden jerk of her body, Lucy's foot tripped on a bush branch, causing it to ruffle and shake rather loudly. Natsu kept pulling her, hoping the two adults didn't notice them.

"Lucy?" Jude called out.

Natsu kept running and running until they were at the side of the house and hunched behind a different bush. Natsu felt pissed and angry knowing that Jude's stupid revenge meant more to him than Lucy. Though he probably didn't realize the danger he's putting Lucy in just by talking with a group of people like Grimoire Heart. Granted, the Dragneel Clan isn't the best group of people either, but they have a bond with the Heartfilia's and would never hurt them. The same thing can't be said about Grimoire Heart.

Growing anxious with the situation, Natsu grabs Lucy by the shoulders and pulls her into his chest.

"Natsu…?" He just let his arms circle around her petite back and sighed contently when Lucy sunk into his arms. Lucy tried to look up at him, but he didn't let her pull away enough to do so. "What's wrong? Why are you sad?"

"I know I'm not the best, Luce. I'm really possessive, I would kill anyone if it meant keeping you by my side and that probably scares you—"

"It doesn't." Lucy boldly crawled to her dragon so she was sitting on his lap, and arched her back high to bury her lips in the crook of his shoulder. "If it's you Dragon, you couldn't do anything that would make me hate you or scared of you. I was watching you desperately fly up to the stars, trying to capture me too. You know, I was quite amused, Dragon."

Natsu's eyes widened at her sudden change in voice. Just like what happened that night when he drank Lucy's blood. It's like it was Lucy talking, but it wasn't. A mature and regal goddess takes form in the body of a eight year old, and despite how she was a bit different than Lucy, he knew it was still Lucy.

"I watched your cruelty, your thirst for blood and domination of the world. Yet I wasn't scared of you. I wanted to be captured too. I wanted to be apart of that world. Your world. Even if you're stained in the blood of enemies and comrades alike, I still wanted to rule the world with you."

"L-Luce…"

She pulled away from him, the innocence back in her eyes as she smiles up at him. "Natsu could never scare me, okay?"

"Okay." He pulled her back to him, desperately wanting his little star as close to him as possible. "I trust you, Luce. But I don't trust anyone else when it comes to your safety. I promise. I promise to protect you from anyone who would put you in danger. I promise to kill whoever tries to harm you. I promise to keep you safe."

He gently pulls away from her and stares down at his beautiful, stunning star.

"Be mine, Lucy. Be my Heartfilia. I promise I'll protect you and make you happy. Be my girlfriend."

Lucy just blinks up at him, but a soft blush paints it's way across her cheeks and she timidly nods.

"Y-yes."

Too caught up in their own world, Natsu tilts Lucy's chin up and presses a soft kiss to her lips. It makes his heart jump as he turns his head and leans in closer with his hand cupping her cheek. Their lips mesh together gently Natsu boldly darting his tongue out to slip it through Lucy's soft lips during each kiss. He holds her chin with two fingers and his thumb, and just barely pulls away with his eyes feathering open to look at her.

"Each time I kiss you, stick your tongue out."

"I-isn't that gross?"

"Shhh…" Natsu heart pounded and he released a shaky exhale against her mouth, just dying to kiss her with tongue. "I promise it'll feel real good, baby."

A darker shade flushed her cheeks at his pet name, but she nodded and leans back up again

"O-okay…"

He kissed her again, and smirked when he felt her smooth, little tongue press against his lips. Not penetrating, but enough to make him excited.

"More…" Natsu whispered softly, his arousal beginning to take over his conscious. "Push it into my mouth, babe. I want to taste you're perfect tongue with mine."

Lucy nodded again and kissed him. She pushed her tongue through his lips, but quickly pulled it back when she felt the smooth velvet of his tongue.

"L-like that?"

"Perfect, sweetheart. Just let me taste you."

His hand cupped her neck with his thumb gently stroking the skin behind her ear. It made Lucy relax as she kissed him again, finally pushing her tongue inside his mouth and letting him eat. He licked her, sucked, twirled. Lucy was panting heavily with her head falling back so Natsu was leaning over her and keeping her in his arms.

"Mine…" Natsu mumbled between kisses. "You're mine, Luce."

"Oh—!" He nibbled on her lip, his fang penetrating it with the taste of her starry blood dissolving on his tastebuds.

Too caught of in the intimate moment, neither of them heard the voice calling out for Lucy. Natsu pushed Lucy back to the grass as he continued to suck her blood, and only noticed the person when their hand grabbed Natsu by the back of his kimono and yanked him off the blonde. Natsu snapped his gaze up, angry that someone had the nerve to interrupt them, but he swallowed hard when the protective father was killing him with that glare.

This is what some of the younger guys in the clan were talking about. They may be able to kill anyone without much thought, but the moment the protective father catches them in a compromising situation, you feel utterly defenseless and in definite danger.

"What were you doing to my daughter?!" He quickly scooped the confused blonde up in his arms and pulled her trembling body to his shoulder. "She's so scared she's shaking!"

Hah, how delusional! She's shaking from the pleasure he gave her, not because she was scared of him. But Jude was in denial. He pulled his daughter back to examine her and brushed her long hair out of her face. Jude grew red with anger, but he controlled himself when it came to Lucy and gently ran his thumb over her swollen bottom lip to brush the blood away.

"The monster bit you!"

"Papa…" Lucy held his fancy suit jacket and tiredly looked at him with flushed cheeks. "W-why do I feel funny?"

 _Mmm_. She feels funny because Lucy tasted sexual pleasure for the first time. Natsu licked his lips with a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest in confidence. That didn't make the protective father very happy though.

"You're sick, you damn lizard! Doing that to a child! She's scarred for life!" Jude looked so angry with his jaw clenched and hands holding onto his daughter tightly. It seemed like he was about to explode. "Leave before I kill you myself and never come see my daughter again!"

"Kay, old man! I'm leaving!" Natsu scoffed with his hands held up in surrender. He jogged back to the front of the house, leave Jude with his very confused daughter trembling from the sexual pleasure she experienced. It made Natsu smirk.

Lucy was too fucking cute. And precious. She was his Heartfilia. His girlfriend. His dirty little secret.

"Heh. She's my super cute super secret girlfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, so I haven't reread this but I wanna go to sleep cuz I'm trying to get on a better sleep schedule. I'll fix it when I have time tomorrow, but that may not be until night time. Anyways, that's it so have fun!**

Natsu shuffled through his room, mind wondering from subject to subject as he dresses himself in dark, ripped jeans, a t shirt, and black leather jacket with the usual Dragneel dragon breathing fire across the back that licked over his shoulder. He ran a hand through his salmon hair, and silently went to his dresser, spraying a bit of spiced cologne on his neck with the soft mumbling of the tv in the background.

"It was thought that with the death of Igneel Dragneel five years ago, the frightening clan would quiet down and not be the root of evil. No one anticipated the next leader of would cause great fear and turmoil even being so young. Natsu Dragneel, only 19 years old has managed to take back territory they lost years ago due to the gradual decrease in their clans strength. Nobody knows what they're after. But it's said that if one meets such a frightening man, you're lucky to come back alive."

The woman dressed in a nice blouse retold that story for the who knows what time since he took over. The news is trying to scare the public so they don't stay out late and risk running into anyone under his control. The news did its job, but it also did the opposite. It brought new people to the clan, wanting some of that power themselves. They were tools to him that he used to expand and cause fear in the people, but Natsu would discard them if they they tried to cross him. Not that anyone was stupid enough to do it yet.

Igneel died from what the public deemed as an accident. The whole situation makes Natsu frustrated to think about, because the public celebrated his death like they thought it would solve all their problems. It made Natsu pissed and lit a fire under him. He wanted to cause these insensitive pricks misfortune and make fear shake their bones. It's what they get for throwing parties at his death instead of mourning him. Natsu went on a bit of a killing spree after that, which quickly induced the fear he wanted the public to feel. They were terrified of him and he was only 14 at the time, but was the most powerful Dragneel in years.

It's thanks to Lucy. Certain things that they do make him strong and get his dragon motivated to kick ass. Whenever he drinks her blood, licks up her saliva, or swallows down those delectable, dirty juices, his dragon gets excited and he gets a major power boost. Also when he hears her moan and make noises in pleasure. God she's just perfect. Lucy was turning 16 on the first of next month and she had grown to be gorgeous. It's like the goddess that sometimes takes over her is emitting such a beautiful light. Her chocolate eyes that sometimes melted into honey, long, golden hair that pooled around her when she was below him, and that figure… She was out of this world. Breasts that he loved to lick and plummet his dick between, a slim waist that made those curvy hips even more enticing, and her heat… God, Lucy was just mouthwatering. He couldn't lick her enough and just sucked on that little clit till she was moaning his name.

The thought makes him sigh dreamily as he walks to the kotatsu and grabs the remote to turn the TV off. His mind couldn't help but drift off to his father from the news report. He doesn't like to think of how he died, but it's hard to forget. When you watch your own father get murdered, it fucks you up, despite how murder is something he does quite often. Nobody should ever murder someone close to him because he'll pay them back tenfold. It's just when the man behind the whole operation is his girlfriends dad, it gets a bit complicated. Natsu doesn't want Lucy to know. She loves her dad so much and he knows she'd feel guilty and hurt if he told her the truth. Natsu doesn't want to put a target on his back either because he knows Lucy well. If he told her, she would go to her father, absolutely livid and would end up slipping about their relationship. Despite how Natsu wants to get his revenge and he wants to be honest with her, he has his priorities straight. And if Hades found out about his and Lucy's relationship through Jude, Lucy would be put in danger. Not that his girl can't take care of herself because she can. But even if Lucy is powerful, he still doesn't want to risk her safety. He is extremely protective of her and he isn't about to put Lucy on Hades' radar

He couldn't help feeling a bit stressed thinking about it. He has a lot of responsibilities now that he's the head and he feels even more protective of Lucy after Igneel died. It frustrates him that they have to hide because if Natsu had it his way, Lucy would be with him all the time so he could watch over her and protect her from danger.

Though, he had other things to do besides worrying before he left the estate, so Natsu shut his sliding door behind him and walked down the halls with his hands shoved in his jackets pockets. Servants bowed to him as he passed, but Natsu ignored them completely. He walked around the inner garden so he was on the other side of the estate. One was the living quarters where Natsu's room was in the inner most part, and the other side was more for business where meetings were held.

She shoved the door to one of the meeting rooms open where the higher ups in the clan were all waiting for him. He was peeved now that he had to think about the clan. Something significant happened that blew a wound to his ego and made him pissed just thinking about. He sat on the pillow at the head of the table with one knee to the air and a hand behind his back on the floor so he was comfortable. Both he and Igneel were rather lax at these meetings once you get the hang of it. Igneels robes always fell open revealing his tattoos, but you couldn't see the dark ink on his body, besides the swirls and flames peeking out from his shirt that went up his neck.

"I'm pissed to say a small part of our territory was taken by Grimoire Heart." They've been expanding ever since he's taken over and this was the first lost they've had since Igneel died. It made him angrier thinking about it.

"How in the hell did that even happen?" One man asked.

Natsu sighed and looked away with a scuff. "Jude just keeps fucking things up. When you have a business tycoon backing you, you get away with more things and have resources we don't. And with Jude cutting off all our family ties with the Heartfilia's, we don't have that same backing anymore." Natsu groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. "Jude has resources and affiliations with many people. He used that to find information and weak points. They took the territory back and we look like incompetent fools."

"Why don't we just take it—"

"No. Maybe another day. I don't want that damn territory anymore. They can have it, it was new anyways and on the outskirts. They're cowards going for somehin so weak. It won't be a victory to take it back. They strike us, so we strike harder. We'll take something more important that will actually make things harder unlike that useless territory."

"Well—"

"God, will you give me a chance to fucking talk?! I'm not done yet!"

"S-sorry!"

"Anyways…" Natsu slammed a fist onto the table and pushed against it while standing up. "I have some unfinished business to attend to, so we'll finish this later."

Some of the men shiver in fear as Natsu walks out the door and down the hall.

"I feel bad for the guy that pissed him off."

An elder man just shook his head. "I wouldn't. The young lord is just playing with his woman."

"Woman?" Another man asked. "Who's the bitch who captured him?"

The older man glared at him, but quickly looked away with a tisk. "Never let the young lord hear you call her that. You'll get killed without a moments hesitation."

"Well…?" Another man asked. "Who's the lady?"

Now the other man smirked. "It's a secret."

* * *

Natsu could hardly contain his excitement as he climbed up the tree to Lucy's window and jumped inside. Whenever he came over, it was usually later in the evening and when Lucy was taking her nightly bath. He must be late because his beautiful goddess was already in bed, her body stretched out and hair damp from the bath. She didn't seem to notice him, since her eyes were closed with the loose sleeves of the big shirt she was wearing covering her palms as she held them to her chest.

Lucy's breathing was even. Her chest raised and then fell again, those perfect breasts she's grown since they were kids following along with the movement. He grew tired of watching and wanted her in his arms now. Natsu strode towards her bed and slipped in next to her atop the covers. Without opening her eyes, Lucy sighed in content and leaned into his warmth. Her petite fingers sunk into his shirt and she nuzzled into his chest as she took a deep inhale of his scent.

"How was your day?" She mumbled quietly.

Natsu slid one arm under her body with the other one coming around to pull her close to him. She had the same scent of night and rain, almost like how her blood tasted, but her sense didn't necessarily send shocks of light on his tongue. Though there is a warmth that eases his conscious and makes him relaxed with her just here with him.

He's really possessive so it's frustrating that he can't keep an eye on her all the time. He only ever gets to see her at this time and the occasional glimpses of her on tv. It's Lucy's birthday soon so some stations were covering the heiress of the Heartfilia family's 16th birthday. Natsu still felt a bit guilty about some of their… _time_ spent together during their late night rendezvous, since she was technically 15 now and Natsu is a 19 year old adult. If Jude was to find out about them, he could charge him for pedophilia. Not that it would work. After all, Erza is a very powerful lawyer and she's gotten him out of shit before. Luckily, nobody knows of her secret connections except for the people on the inside.

It just proves that this goddamn county is fucking shit. Fiore has gone down hill over the past few centuries. Not that Natsu really cared. He just hated the fact that everyone looked down on him. Saying he was useless compared to Igneel since he died 5 years ago. He showed those assholes. Nobody knew about the power Heartfilia's have over his family. And since he drank Lucy's blood on a regular basis and now that they do more intimate things, he gets a power up every night some way or another. He kind of relies on Lucy a lot. If he didn't drink something of hers every night, he could grow weak and may not be ready for an attack at any moment. Lucy makes him strong physically and mentally as well, since his desire to protect her is strong. Not that Lucy really needed protecting.

Sighing, Natsu slid his hand up to run his fingers through her blonde hair. Lucy tilted her chin back to look up at him and blinked in concern. "What happened?"

"We lost some territory to Grimoire Heart today."

Lucy frowned. "Was it anywhere important?"

"Nah, not really. We just gained control of it last week." He leaned forward to press a kiss on her cute nose and smiled a bit sadly. "We just haven't been pushed back since I've taken over. Makes me feel like I've failed Igneel."

"Hey…" Lucy cupped his cheek and moved back to look at him. "Igneel would never think you're a failure. You're such a great leader to the gang. And I mean…" Lucy suddenly smirked with her eyes lidding playfully. "You're the first and final Dragneel to capture a Heartfilia. Uncle Igneel couldn't get momma, right? He's probably cursing you from his grave seeing us be so— so..."

"So what?" Natsu grinned, leaning in closer to press a kiss on her plump lips. "Hmm, Luce?"

"Gah! You know what! I don't like thinking about your dad watching us right now. That's so weird!"

"It's not just dad, it's all the Dragons. They're probably so envious of me drinking your blood and getting to hear you moan my name."

"S-shut up!" Lucy whacked him on the chest and tilted her chin down with her eyes looking up at him with a pout. "I was supposed to be cheering you up and now you're being an ass!"

"But you told me you like my ass."

"Damnit Natsu!" She burrowed her eyes into his chest with a angry humph.

"What? It's true. You like to squeeze it stare at it after we get out of the bath and are even a little bad and slap—"

"Natsu!" She hit him again. "If you don't shut up, I'll ban you from everything for a week!"

Oh no, not that again. Last time Lucy was mad at him, she wouldn't let him touch her for 6 days. He went through withdrawals. He's been drinking her blood since he was 12 and he grew addicted. He doesn't drink from her every night because Lucy would die if he did, but when he had to quit everything cold turkey for 6 days— god it was terrible. He was cranky and needy as hell, but Lucy gave him nothing. She was certainly stubborn, and because of that experience, he knew when to shut up. An angry Lucy isn't fun for anyone.

"Hey, uh… can I eat you?"

Lucy pulled away to look up at him completely unamused. "You're really gonna ask me now?"

"If you don't want to, then just ask your goddess. I'm sure she'd like to play."

Lucy frowned with another humph. "You know I don't like her."

"Because you're jealous of my dragons thirst for her~"

"I-I'm not jealous!" Lucy flushed and crossed her arms. "She just— she's too perfect and noble!"

Natsu couldn't help his snort. Honestly, Lucy used to be a little goodie two shoes and always listened to her papa. He actually thinks he tainted Lucy with his darkness because she used to be so perfect. Don't get Natsu wrong, Lucy still acted perfect. She was the perfect, innocent daughter, she was loved by the public and was often seen at charity events. But when she's around him, she gets a bit naughtier and is a little seductress. If everyone found out that the perfect daughter of the Heartfilia family was dating him, the leader of the infamous mafia gang, they would be—

Honesty, Natsu doesn't know what would happen. They'd definitely be confused and would think he's forcing her into it or something. It's just shocking that such an innocent and perfect figure was dating Fiore's most feared gangs leader. It's hot if you ask him.

"That's kind of hypocritical of ya Luce." Natsu chuckled. "You're perfect in front of cameras. But are pretty sassy just with me."

"See, and you take her side again!" Her brows creased and her lips looked even more upset. "When I'm the goddess, you can't keep your hands off me! It's like you love her more!"

"Baby, that's not true…" her insecurity was pretty cute because the goddess is still Lucy. She's jealous of herself. If that's not adorable, Natsu doesn't know what is.

Still, Lucy refused to look at him. He decided actions were best in the situation, so he slid his hand down her curvy, little body and slipped his fingers under her panties on her asscheek. He gave her a firm squeeze, which finally made her chocolate eyes peek up at him.

"I want you just as bad and more Luce. I just have self control when it's you."

"B-but you only like me because of the goddess. If it weren't for her, you never would have taken care of me when I was little or been interested in me at all."

"That's not true, baby." He ran his finger down her soft bottom, then slid his hand around to her thigh to pull it up with her panties being tugged down at the movement. Lucy needily wrapped her foot around his leg and pulled herself closer to him. Her fingers sunk back into his shirt and she pouted down at her chest.

"But it is. If it wasn't for the dragon and goddess, then we never would have fallen in love."

"Lucy, look at me." He held her by the chin and tilted her face up. "My dragon was a selfish asshole. He wanted to dominate everything in sight, including the stars. He wanted to make the stars his, so he would make the goddess that ruled them his too. I don't want to dominate you and own you like a trophy. I want to cherish you, hold you, kiss you whenever I want. I may have wanted to make you mine since the beginning, but I fell in love with you, Luce and no one else. You didn't see me having a thing for your mom, right?"

"Natsu!" Lucy giggled and slapped him again, but it was much more playfully this time. "Don't say that about mom. It's really weird."

"I'm just tryin to prove my point." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and grinned when he felt the pink apples bunch up in smile. "Now can I please eat you baby?"

She held his cheek, but looked down at herself with a flush. "Y-yes…"

"Fuck yeah!" Natsu jumped up and quickly pushed her thighs back so her legs opened. He lowered his face down to her wrapped his arms around her thighs to pull her directly in front of him. He stared at her gorgeous, clean cookie, so pink and ripe with her virgin hole begging to be fucked.

They still haven't had sex yet because… waiting just seemed like the smart think to do. They've been to all the bases, except for a home run. His favorite thing to do is taste her perfect, little pussy because god… she tasted so damn good. Like that same darkness, but it was different. Almost like white wine with a bit of sweat and a hint of metal. She was delicious, and he never wanted to stop licking and eating her. Lucy always got mad at him because he would get a bit distracted and wind up licking her places Lucy didn't find as pleasurable. He always wants to lick every drop of that milky substance that leaves her tight hole, but Lucy doesn't like being licked there. The clit is very sensitive, like it if for any girl, but Lucy likes all the attention on there. But sometimes he just wants to explore and it's not like any substance is leaking out of her clit so he always ends up licking down to her entrance and lapping her arousal up.

He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of her. His head lowered to taste her addicting flavor, but Lucy suddenly snapped in front of his face, making him frown up at her. Does she think he's a dog or something? Well, his animalistic instincts kind of take over once he smelled that richness, but that's beside the point.

"Stay focused Natsu. I get you enjoy this just as much as I do, but let's not make this an hour long event."

"I know…" Natsu sighed. "You got made when I denied your orgasm. I won't do it again." Or at least he won't do it for a while.

"Good." She patted him on his hair and smiled. "Now get to it, dragon."

Tch. He's not an animal despite how he acts like it sometimes. But he didn't want to wait any longer, so he shut his mouth this time, but quickly opened it again when he lowered his lips down to hers and gently licked her little nub. Lucy's thighs twitched and her toes curled in the air, but she didn't make a noise. Her hands sunk into his hair as he grounded himself a bit more and gave her a more haughty flick of his tongue. That made her head lean back on the pillow with her little tummy arched high in the air. Wanting to see her reactions more since Lucy's belly spasmed a lot, he trailed one hand up to grip her oversized dress shirt, which was his, and pushed it up so he could see her pale tummy adorned with marks from another one of their late nights together.

The purple hickeys made him smirk, as he cupped her stomach and ran his thumb over her tenderly. Lucy was just so supple and thick, but also small. He wanted to wrap her in a little ball and take her home and take care of her, making sure she was never sad and that she was always happy. Giving her many gifts and spending time together outside instead of having to stay cooped up in her bedroom secretly.

It made him a bit angry as his aggressive side came out. He growled lowly and gave another firm flick of his tongue. Lucy's belly rolled and followed down to shake those round hips to try and feel some friction on that little mound. He continued to lick and lick over and over. Lucy mewled, which sent the first shockwave of power down his spine to form a ball in his stomach.

"Natsu…" Lucy moaned his name. He needed a taste this instant, and quickly gave a full lick all the way up her pussy, making sure to press his tongue into her hole and lick all the cum he could get. At the taste, he felt more of that strength of his inner dragon coming out. He ate her up, never stopping for even a moment until he felt Lucy start to tense below him. Her stomach clenched and her fingers squeezed his hair. Her feet fell on the bed and she squeezed her thighs around her face as more pants and calls echoed around the room and made his dragons ego grow. She was his Heartfilia who he was pleasuring. She was his star. His goddess. His feisty little thing he's loved since the moment he laid eyes on her.

"I-I—" Lucy's back arched and a heated moan of his name left those perfect lips. He still didn't stop. Sucking here clit until she physically pushed him away it felt so good. He let her do it and watched with a heated look as her little body squirmed and rubbed to try and calm the pleasuring feelings. He didn't give her much time though, because he was an impatient man and this was his favorite part.

He licked deep inside her crevice and swallowed every drop of arousal he could, refilling his energy and strength on the form of his girlfriends addicting cum. Lucy let him have his way, and closed her eyes with her fingers still on his hair. She toyed with it until her hands dropped on her pelvis as sleep took over her. He liked it when she fell asleep, because it meant he could eat her till morning.

And Natsu did, not caring about himself tonight because he got here late and this was enough for him. Getting high off her fluids and hearing her moan is name is so fucking pleasurable that Natsu would be fine if they stayed like this forever. They didn't need to have sex yet. This was enough. Lucy isn't 16 yet, so technically, a 19 year old boy just ate out a 15 year old minor. God, if her dad finds out, he's fucked. He's not really scared of the legal part of it, he's scared of getting separated from her. If Jude learns about their relationship, he'll keep Lucy from him. And he never wants her gone from his life. It's already not enough having to sneak in here for a few hours.

Natsu pulled away for a moment and looked at Lucy's beautiful sleeping face. She looked so satisfied and happy with a childish smile pulling at her lips. It made Natsu sigh as he pulled away from her and laid next to her to pull her body into his. He just wants to hold her for the rest of the night.

That's all he can ask for.


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't slept yet and am fucking tired and crabby, so I'm not gonna say much. Thank you for your comments. And i apologize to one of the commenters because they said we should keep in mind Lucy and Natsu's ages and skip a few years ahead. I'm pretty sure that last chapter was the final time skip. I'd have to ask Rein, but I'm pretty sure that's what she said. I just wish people wouldn't get so butthurt. Its fanIiction... key word FICTION. in case someone doesn't know what that means, ill explain it very carefully and in detail. AHEM fiction definition: NOT REAL. oh would you look at that? these characters aren't supposed to be depicted as a normal 16 and 19 year old in REAL LIFE? You mean these characters aren't real people? wait, you mean to tell me that that the authors would find this relationship gross and wrong in REALITY? Wow, who fucking knew?! I certainly didn't! Please, just stop commenting about the age difference because its really annoying to see these comments when I've already addressed it many times. if you have a problem with the age difference and feel the need to comment about it, then there's a simple solution i'd be THRILLED to teach you. idk why its so hard for people, but there's an exit button. I would think everyone would know how to use it, but if you don't, just send me a private message and ill be glad to explain it for you very enthusiastically. I can even make the directions specific to your device carrier. You have an iphone? me too boo, i got your back! You have a mac? fuck I'm too broke for that shit, but there a red button in the corner that'll solve ALL our problems. android? I've had one in the past, so we can work it out. don't worry, hun. ill teach you no matter what, kay?**

 **I'm done now. I've had my fun so that's enough sarcasm until i wake up later today. I'm tired and i talked a lot when i said i wasn't going to. So have fun and thank you for the people who appreciate the story for what it is. I'm being serious for once in my life. oh and in case what i said above bothers you, i want to gave a little disclaimer. a 16 and 19 year fuck, so do what you will.**

Natsu happily strolled down the street, a square velvet box in his pocket and a larger cardboard one in his hands. It was just past 11 pm, nearing the final minutes of Lucy's delicate age of 15. The older Lucy got, the more okay their relationship is. Like when Lucy was 14 and he was 17, it was not a good situation. That age in particular was a great hurdle to overcome without getting caught. But now since Lucy's turning 16, he doesn't seem as big of a pervert/pedophile. Not that he is one because he just loved Lucy and no one else. 16 just seems more okay and acceptable than 15 so he's always excited when Lucy gets older. On the other hand, Natsu dreads his birthday because he's technically 4 years older than Lucy, if you just look at the ages, for a few months. Lucy's birthday is just a day to celebrate for him, so he'll make sure to love her and make her feel good with his tongue tonight.

The thought made Natsu's mouth water just imagining the way she tasted and the noises she makes when he pleasures her. It's amazing for both her and him. She makes his dragon so pumped and ready to slay. He always feels such an ego boost around her because she always gives him some kind of power up. He can only imagine finally claiming her body and popping her little cherry. Lucy is so small down there and he literally cannot wait to finally make her his officially.

Natsu sighed at the thought of it as he continued to make his way down the street and towards Lucy's house. Too lost in thought, he didn't quite notice the presence of three people approaching him, until he suddenly felt the instinct to take a step back to dodge the kick aiming straight towards his chest. He may have been quick enough to not get injured, but his still distracted mind didn't calculate the box in his hand taking the injury instead, as it fell to the ground and tipped upside down midair, so it fell directly on the pavement in front of his feet.

"Damn he dodged and wasn't even paying attention."

Natsu was too shook to even notice the three people. He stared down at the cake on the ground, then finally glanced up at the assholes who did such a thing to his girlfriend's birthday cake! There were three men who were probably in their early 20's. Natsu didn't know what these gangsters were doing in this neighborhood because this is where the wealthy reside. He saw a familiar symbol tattooed on different parts of each of their bodies and narrowed his eyes at them.

"What's wrong with him? This is my first time meeting him, but Salamander seems pretty docile. We can probably kill him ourselves."

"Don't be so naïve dumbass. There's a reason he's the leader. But he is pretty…"

"Pretty dumb looking?" The guy who kicked Lucy's cake took over again. "Why's he just starring at the ground like an idiot?" He didn't give Natsu a chance to recover and pushed off the ground with his fist cocked a grin on his lips. Natsu continued to stare at Lucy's cake, not even humoring the guy, but easily grabbing his wrist just before it was about to smash into his nose. Natsu watched as the guy landed on the ground in disbelief, his foot stepping on the cardboard box and squishing what's inside.

Natsu grit his teeth in anger, his whole body bursting into flames and his fist tightening around the guys wrist. He cried at the flames burning into his flesh and scorching fingers melting the surrounding skin till there was a large imprint where his hand was. "You fucking bitch." Natsu snapped his wrist back so it was hanging by the melted flesh. His eyes were a blazing inferno that was killing these people a thousand times over in his head. Just once wasn't enough because they fucking ruined Lucy's birthday cake!

He already hated Grimoire Heart for conspiring with Jude to kill his father, but now they're messing with Lucy?! The audacity! He won't let anyone take anything from her, and these pricks just took her birthday cake, which he slaved away in the kitchen to specially make for her! Lucy always liked his yearly birthday cakes and he liked them too! Sure, he wasn't the best baker or cook and always ended up burning it, but Lucy always ate every last crumb even if it wasn't that great because he made it for her! It was a tradition and these assholes ruined it!

Despite the man screaming in agony, it still wasn't quite enough! He would torture these pricks until they were begging to die. It was disappointing when the other two turned their tails and ran, but this guy still screaming from his flaccid wrist and melted skin, was the main perpetrator. He kicked Lucy cake, then stepped on it so his punishment meant the most. It was better to let those two leave instead of risking this guy escaping to catch the other two.

"H-hey! Wait guys! Don't lea— aaagh!"

"How should a deal with you huh?" Natsu's eyes were a sinister black, but you could still see the heat twisting around like an endless pit of flames. He had a sadistic smile on his lips, fangs glinting in the moonlight with an almost crazy expression.

Natsu suddenly grabbed him by then neck and squeezed so just a bit of air could escape through his esophagus. He held him up by the neck, then smashed him down on the ground so hard there was a body shaped dent in the pavement. "You're lucky I don't have any knives because I'd just love cutting you to pieces. But I do have fire so let's have some fun, Hmm?"

The man's eyes widened when Natsu lit his raised hand on fire, then slowly lowered it towards the guys face. His eyes grew wider and wider at the bright light and approaching heat waves, his whole body shaking in fear. "W-wait! I have information! I have information about the old leader of the Dragneel clans death!"

"You mean how Jude Heartfilia is involved?" The man's eyes widened that Natsu already knew such information. It probably is surprising because Natsu would have already killed Jude under normal circumstances. But his girlfriend is Lucy Heartfilia and his girl wouldn't be very happy if he killed her dad, even if Jude deserves it.

By the guys utter silence, Natsu figures he guessed correctly, but maybe he can milk some other information out of him before he tortures him to death. So, Natsu continued the lower his hand, especially pointing his finger and pressing his whole hand on the side of his face. His skin sizzled and the scent of burning flesh filled the air, along with his screams in pain.

Natsu pulled his hand back and squeezed the fist around his neck tighter, giving the man a moment to collect himself and release more information. The stuff about Jude wasn't all that important of information to Hades. It didn't matter to Hades if Natsu knew or not because he already knew Hades was behind it. Who cares if Natsu knew Jude was involved as well. But he's sure there's other things that Hades doesn't want getting out. And that's the type of shit Natsu was looking to discover, but it wouldn't come out as easily as the information about Jude did.

Like Natsu thought, the man still kept silent with his teeth grit and tears falling down his bloody face. He needs a bit of taunting. "Hmm… what should I do? Maybe burn a hole into your stomach, pull your intestines out and tie them together? Or maybe break each and every rib and give you a massage. Aren't I such a great guy? Or maybe I'll crack your back for you? I'm sure I'd be a great chiropractor! I'll even heat my hands up for you… make sure their nice and hot to burn away all those aches and pains."

"W-wait! I have more information!" Natsu pretends not to hear him and grins cockily with his hand lighting on fire again. "I-it's about that Heartfilia chick!" The man squeezed eyes eyes shut, thinking that wasn't the type of thing that would stop the famous Salamander, but once those words came out, Natsu completely froze.

"What about her." He grits those words out so hard that the man was even more frightened.

"H-hade's real beef isn't with the Dragneel's, but the Heartfilia's! He only used Jude to take you out cuz it's convenient!"

"What about her!" Natsu whole body burst into flames again. He was raging and squeezed his hand around the man's neck tighter. "Talk before I kill you!"

"O-okay!" He choked the words out, voice horse from being strangled. Natsu didn't even realize how tight he was squeezing. "The goal has always been her! He got close t-to Jude so— so he could… could— s-stop! I-I can't—" once he stopped talking Natsu got so unbelievably pissed that he snapped the guys neck. He punched and punched till blood seeped on the pavement and stained Natsu's body. But he didn't care. It wasn't enough. He broke every damn bone, cracked every limb in half, sometimes biting down on him and tearing his skin off with blood spewing on his neck and face. His dragon took over at this point, turning him into a beastly animal who ate humans for a bedtime snack.

Even after chunks of skin was bit off and spat to the ground, it still wasn't enough. Nothing would even be enough. He grew frustrated and upset and sat back on the ground with his hands sticky with blood and hair dirty from brushing against the man's wounds while he tore his skin off. With his hands clenched, Natsu leaned back on the pavement while looking up at the stars. It reminded him of his goddess waiting for him, so he stood up and went to collect the cake, but remembered what the bastard did to it. Still, Natsu gathered the bloody cardboard box in his dirty hands and jammed his foot down on the bastards face for one last release of anger. His skull cracked, and blood gushed out his mouth and nose, and on the back of his seeping head.

It didn't even bother him.

He left a moment later and arrived at Lucy's tree just ten minutes after that. He climbed up, easily balancing the cake in his hand, and slipping in the window Lucy left open for him. The room was dark, and he suddenly felt guilty because maybe she went to sleep because he took so long? He set the cake on a table, along with Lucy's gift, then wondered to her bed.

"Luce? Are you sleeping?"

"Come in bed Natsu. I want my birthday present."

He smirked at the sensuality laced in her voice but sighed in disappointment. "I can't."

It was silent for a moment with an tense still in the air. "W-why not? Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, baby." He wondered to her bedside table and pulled the string to her lamp. Once it was switched on, they both gasped in surprise. Lucy because he was covered in blood, but that wasn't too surprising if you ask him. But lucy somehow got her hands on the most sensual pair of panties. They were see through and made completely out of black lace. He could see her perfect, small little cookie shaved and ready for him to feast on, through the material. The panties had a fancy trim that was cut along the hem of the lace design that looked floral and so beautiful against her ivory skin. And the back… her thick ass was almost completely visible. There was a triangle that opened wide at her hips, but tapered to the point as it went further down her crack. What was keeping the panties held up was a red ribbon tied around the whole top band with a bow right between her cute back dimples.

God, she was gorgeous. And how much he wanted to jump in bed and ravish her body was too much too count. But he's covered in blood and he didn't want to get her, and her sheets, stained with the blood of another man. Maybe if it was his blood it would be kind of hot, but he wasn't about to pleasure her with some other guys blood still fresh in his mouth.

But it was still hard to control himself because those see through and practically non-existent panties were the only thing Lucy was wearing. Meaning there was no top, only bare, round peaks like snow bunnies bouncing around as she sat up and ran over to him. Her pink nipples were buds of pleasure… little berries that were dying to be eaten and sucked on till they grew soft in his warm mouth.

But Lucy was no longer in the mood for such activities as she gently held him by the hand and pulled him to the bathroom. She shut the door behind him and went about stripping his clothes till he was completely naked, unlike his girlfriend. She somehow managed to completely ignore his large erection and sighed in relief when there was no blood under his clothes. "Good. You're not injured."

Natsu scoffed. "Like those wimps could injure me." But they did injure her cake. He didn't have the heart to tell her yet, and only crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her pouty expression. She ignored him and turned around to turn the bath water on, giving him a clear and almost purposeful view of her backside bent over. She was teasing him. That's all there is to it.

She turned back around and pointed inside the tub. "Get in."

"Only if you get in with me."

"I was already planning on it."

He gave her an especially playful look as he as he stepped over the ledge and sat against the wall with the spigot. Lucy's bathtub was literally huge. Her whole bathroom was huge. It wasn't like this when she was little. When they bathed together the first time and she pushed him into the tub, his feet were falling off the ledge. Except Jude loved to spoil Lucy, and she later asked for a bigger bathroom and closet. That man set the record for most doting father and went all out. Instead of just getting her a bigger bathroom and closet by taking space from her already huge room, Jude knocked down the wall between Lucy's room and the room next door, expanded her room into the other room and got rid of her old bathroom completely, then gave her a fucking ginormous walk in closet that took years to fill with clothes, even though he continuously gave her new ones, and gave her a luxury bathroom that could house the king!

Natsu wasn't complaining though because as soon as he and Lucy got intimate, she always wanted to take baths with him. It was a luxury sharing the same bath water with her, getting cleaned by her hands, and cleaning every inch of her perfect body. It's also fun when he gets a new tattoo and she traces over it. To study it carefully and clean it when it's still healing.

Though, Natsu couldn't hide his disappointment when she didn't take the panties off but was satisfied enough when she sat in his lap and removed the dirty washcloth she just used that night from the side of the tub. The water never got even an inch high from how big the tub is and by how fast it drained water. She got the washcloth wet with warm water, then the first thing she did was clean around his lips.

"You wanna kiss me that bad, huh?" Natsu chuckled between her rubbing as he bit back a smirk and sent her look all sensual and predatory.

"S-shut up." She pouted cutely. "It's my birthday, so you have to do as I say."

"Whatever my goddess wishes."

Her pout increased as her brows pulled together and eyes a bit angry. "You know I don't like being called that."

Ah yes, the inferiority complex Lucy has with herself. He has a hard time keeping his inner dragon in control whenever Lucy's goddess comes out to play and she gets jealous. It's fucking hilarious, but mostly adorable. She's gotten to the point where she rejects her goddess so much that she considers her a whole different person who's trying to take him away from her. She's so cute that he can't help but pinch her cubby cheek and grin at his girl widely. "You're so cute baby."

"Hmph!" She pulls the washcloth away and rinses the bloody water out under the faucet. She then grabs his face rather harshly and scrubs his forehead so hard he grit his teeth. Why is it that his girlfriend is more threatening than Hades when the only weapon she's using is a plush washcloth?

"Ow… be gentle baby. I have sensitive skin."

"Shut up." She frowns and removes the washcloth to rinse it out again, but he doesn't miss what she mumbles under her breath. "And you call me baby…"

"Hey!" He circles his arm around her waist and tugs her up against him. From the close proximity, Natsu felt Lucy's lace clad cookie rub against his naked cock, making it even more strained. He was arched upward towards his toned stomach and pressed against Lucy's little tummy and past her navel. She suddenly looked down at him, a small flush painting across her cheeks and the bridge of her cute nose. She's seen him more than a few times, let alone tasting him for most of those times. It's just that they kind of have an unspoken rule. They weren't going all the way until later, so they decided in their minds that _he_ wouldn't get so close _her_ as a way to keep any… tension between them non-existent when it comes to that particular intimate act. It seems he forgot about that and pulled a practically naked Lucy close to his completely naked and aroused _friend_.

Neither of them knew what to do because they both felt how good it was to rub themselves together. Lucy was wearing panties so it's not like he could accidentally go inside her…

So, Natsu pressed a hand to the small of Lucy's back and lifted her ass up with his other to rub her lace clad lips against him. Lucy bit her lip with a small moan, her eyes closing in pleasure and hands coming around his neck to ring the washcloth out behind him. Cold water dripped down his back from being in the open air for too long, and it made him shiver as he looked down at their touching parts. He glanced up again, having to pass Lucy's breasts along the way. Her pale globes and pink peaks aroused. It made Natsu lick his lip, the hand on the small of Lucy's back dragging along her skin, causing a mini avalanche of a shiver across her body until he passed her ribs to cup her white bunnies. His thumb brushed against her nipple, and her little kitty twitched against his cock. He smirked, still moving Lucy up and down against him as he latched around one nipple and gently nibbled with his lips. His tongue passed over her pebble, gently stroking her small peak until Lucy moaned.

"Uwa!" She hugged his head and buried her lips in his hair, but Lucy immediately paused when she smelt the metallic and dark scent. She needed to clean him, but it's hard to focus. Still, she pushed Natsu back against bench in the tub and arched her back high while reaching over to grab the shampoo and a handled cup. Her thighs shook and her hips ended up moving on their own. She was all the way on top of Natsu now with her his face buried in her breasts, but she ground her pussy into his hard cock. Natsu has such a nice cock. His head is a nice reddish rose color and is shaped like a mushroom. He's smooth. Especially when he's coated in her saliva and his precum. His shaft is almost as thick as his head, but she still isn't anywhere close to wrapping her whole hand around him, let alone her mouth. But he still doesn't lose his thickness to his length. He's big. And he's veiny… bulging. He's huge. He must have have inherited his cock from his dragon because damnit, he was just so _big_. It didn't help that he had the instincts like a dragon as well. He's just as much of a virgin as she is, but his animal instincts take over and he just… knows how to pleasure her without even asking. But he didn't totally let those instincts take over either because he made sure to love her, tell her how perfect she is and he's just so aware of her reactions and knows if he does something wrong or crosses the line. It's just all raw instinct that he's able to read her so well. It's not fair because all she is is human! Her goddess is all sensual, but she's a total slut because she forgot about Natsu's dragon and went to be with other guys instead! What a bitch! Lucy would never do that, and that's one of the reasons she hates her goddess. Because she hurt Natsu. Though, if she didn't, she and Natsu never would have been born and she never would have fallen in love with him. It makes her sad to think that she's only alive because all her ancestors rejected their dragon, but she's different! She loves Natsu from the bottom of her heart and nobody could take that away from her!

She grew angry thinking about it, but that thought once again disappeared when Natsu sucked her nipple especially skillfully and thrusted his hips up against her laced pussy. She doesn't want to stop, so she'll have to fight through this whole cleaning thing, despite how badly Lucy wants to just close her eyes and moan into her boyfriends hair.

So, Lucy shakily picked up the handled cup and filled it with hot water from the spigot. Once it was full, she dumped it on Natsu's hair, the hot water dripping down his face, and onto her breasts, down her body and wetting her panties and Natsu's length. He grew slick and easily rubbed against her. His seeping tip nudged her aroused clit, causing her to moan with a small whimper. "Natsu…"

His body formed goosebumps as a shiver shook his spine. He opened his eyes, water still dripping from his hair as he looked up at his goddess with her back straight, chin tilted high and lips trembling in pleasure. He bit his lip to hold back a smirk and helped his girlfriend out a bit. Gathering her small hand in his, he picked up the shampoo Lucy uses and squirted a small amount in her hand. She peeked her eyes open just barely enough to see his sensual, lidded eyes, and she nodded curtly. She buried her hands in his hair and scratched his scalp as Natsu resumed his eating and thrusting hips. His dragon like cock rubbed her stomach and lace panties. Her skin is so smooth and soft, but Natsu almost liked the roughness of her panties better. It had more friction and it made him bite his lip.

There was suddenly another cup full of water slipping down his hair, red suds following after and dying the water below. He happened to pull away for a moment and saw the bloody soap slipping down the crevice between her breasts. He grew angry and possessive, quickly snatching the cup from Lucy's hands, filling it again and dumping it on her chest till the suds were off her beautiful skin. He did the rest of the cleaning himself, wanting Lucy out of this tub immediately. It's a strange thought, but the only blood allowed to touch her skin, is his. Not even her own blood is allowed because that would mean Lucy was in pain and was hurt. Only his blood can touch her. Though it is a hypocritical thought because he makes her bleed when he drinks her blood. But that's different because it's pleasurable for Lucy! It's the only time Lucy is allowed to bleed!

After he was clean, Natsu picked his girl up by the thighs and carried her to the bedroom. He didn't bother drying her off and gently placed her on the bed and got on top of her. He didn't wait a moment longer, quickly pressing his lips to Lucy's plump ones, and slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Lucy circled her arms around his neck and leaned forward to get closer to him. Water dripped down his hair and onto Lucy's face and hair, but neither of them seemed to care.

The kiss was passionate as Natsu lowered his hips back down to Lucy's. She opened her legs for him and let her boyfriend grind his hard cock into her still clothed cookie. He held himself and gave a few pumps, precum dribbling down and making her panties dirty. But still, Natsu had no intention to take them off. At least when he was still grinding against her. They had this rule. Even if he wants to fuck her so fucking bad, they had to wait. They just had to.

"Natsu…" Lucy sighed needily, her eyelashes fluttering and lips still trembling. "It's my birthday. So—so you have to do what I say."

"Of course." On the inside, Natsu silently cursed himself because he has yet to say those two words to her. He can't say them now after she reminded him, so he's gotta find a way to sneak it in. "What do you want? I can eat you…"

He slid his hand down her body to press his middle finger into her clit and gently rubbed her in sensual circles. Natsu smirked when she bit her lip and released a breath with with her eyes slipping shut for a moment.

"I— I don't want that."

Natsu furrowed his brows but moved his hand up to cup her cheek. He traced her pouty lips with his thumb and smiled. "Then what? Just tell me. I'll get it for you no matter what, okay?"

"I want you."

"Hmm?" He was a bit confused but smiled at the love of his life even if he didn't understand. "You already have me, baby. There's nothing left for me to give you."

"Are you sure?" She continued to flutter up at him, looking so sleepy, but Natsu knew it was lust that made her like this. "There's one thing you haven't given me. One thing you haven't taken."

What in the world is she talking about? He's given her everything… but the point is, there's something she didn't have so he would do anything to give it to her. "Name it. I'll give you it. No matter what it is, I'll find it and give you it."

"You don't need to find it. It's already here." Lucy closed her eyes for a moment and raised her hips off the bed with her hands falling down to her side. He just watched her expression, not even noticing her butt falling back down just to lift her feet up. He did however see her throw something in the somewhat dark bedroom. There was a lamp on to his right, but Lucy threw the object to his left, so he couldn't see over there, especially on the ground. "Natsu—" Lucy gently clasped her soft, petite hand around his cock and lowered him down to her entrance. He didn't do anything to stop her, but the moment he felt something not rough, but smooth and slick with arousal, Natsu's eyes widened and he looked down to see his now, completely nude girlfriend.

"L-Luce… W-we— We were supposed to wait."

"Why?" She blinks up at him, genuinely seeming curious of his answer. "I'm 16 now. Im not a little kid anymore. I understand waiting when we first started to play around with each other when I was 13, but what are we waiting for now? Are we really waiting till I'm 18? Because I don't want to."

"It's just—" Natsu gulped when Lucy ran him along her entrance, causing him to internally curse at his evil girlfriend. "Y-you're still a minor Luce and I'm not. If your dad finds out, he could get pissed and try to send me to jail."

"You know… Levy once told me about a law." She continued to toy with his cock, rubbing her clit with his head, but Lucy didn't look like she was doing such a perverted thing at all. It kind of turned him on with how innocently dirty she was being. "She said that it would only be illegal if I were more than four years younger than you. But since I'm only three years and a few months, it's technically not illegal and papa couldn't get you in any _legal_ trouble."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh. "So you know he'd get me in some other kind of trouble?"

"Let's be honest Natsu. I could be a grown adult at the age of 25 and you 28 and he would still find a way to get you in trouble one way or another. It doesn't matter how old I get. Papa will always be protective of me. Especially since he hates you."

Natsu doesn't want to admit it, but she does have a point. And he vaguely knew such a law existed, he just never wanted to bring it up with Lucy because she didn't really understand sex when she was younger. All she knew was that her goddess said to conquer her body, and she wanted him to conquer it, not really knowing what that meant. It was hard to hold himself back when she begged him to conquer her. Once they finally started doing stuff, Lucy was only 13 so there's no way he was taking her virginity then. At that point, it was just touching over the clothes and he did most of the touching. Lucy was shy at first, and she didn't ask for anything else because he was touching her. He was conquering her body and that was enough for her. Lucy was kind of a later bloomer though because she didn't know what sex was until she was almost 15. It wasn't her fault. Her dad is just very protective of her and didn't want to teach her such things. Natsu wasn't about to explain it to her either, and have the girl begging for him to fuck her because just touching her and giving each other oral was enough to drive him insane. Plus, that bastard Gray probably kept Lucy's friends from explaining it to her, knowing how he's protective of her as well. Which Natsu now knows Gray views Lucy as a little sister, but it still pissed him off!

So when someone finally explained sex to Lucy, she immediately asked him to have sex with her. He luckily had an excuse because he had already turned 18 and was an adult so he could keep the still innocent Lucy while she was still so naïve. But she learned a lot of new things when she was 15. Natsu guesses it was Cana's doing, if he had to choose. His innocent Lucy is no longer that innocent. Sure, there's moments when she doesn't realize what she's really doing to him. Like right now. Casually rubbing his cock against her vagina like this shouldn't be something a virgin girl does so casually! Also asking him to have sex with him for a birthday present like it was just a something innocent is also something to gawk at. Damnit, he almost wishes she wasn't so innocent so and naïve so she'd have a bit of self awareness and won't say such dirty things with such a straight face!

But now, apparently Levy is on his list too. Teaching Lucy things that she doesn't need to know is bad in his book! Next time he sees her, he's gonna scare the shit out of that girl. Lucy will get mad, but it's totally worth it.

Sighing, Natsu stared down at his girlfriend, still playing with his cock like it isn't a fucking cock. When he still didn't say anything, Lucy pushed him a little further into her crevice, causing him to gulp anxiously. She seemed to get a bit angry and frustrated, and squeezed her small hand around him like she was chocking his shaft. It literally made Natsu hold his breath like she actually was choking him.

"It's my birthday, Natsu and you said you would get me whatever I want no matter what! I want your dick! Put it inside me now!"

"Don't scream it at the top of your lungs, babe!"

She pouted before squeezing her hand all the way to the tip so she picked up all his cum on her hand. She brought it up to look at it, then shoved her hand out at him. "Lick it."

"W-what?"

"I said lick it! If you won't have sex with me, then you can suck your stupid jizz off my hand!"

"Jesus Christ Luce." Natsu gawked at his spoiled girlfriend. "Go easy on me."

She ignored him and sat up a bit to move her hand closer. "I said eat it! I do it all the time, and it's my birthday so you have to do what I say! Or are you going to lie to me twice on my birthday!? I asked for two things and you won't do either!"

Natsu sagged his head in defeat. He really doesn't want to eat it. What man wants to swallow his own semen? And she wants him to lick it off so it'd be on his tongue? That's not fair at all! He still has one option left. It's a last hope, so hopefully, she'll let him be.

"I already got you a present. It's on the table by the couch. You'll really like it, Luce. I promise."

"I don't want it. I want one thing, but you refused! Then I said fine and gave you a second choice because I'm such a generous girlfriend, but you refused that too because you're a horrible boyfriend! I don't want your gift! Just throw it away!"

"But it was expensive! I can't just throw it away!"

"Hmph!" Lucy shoved her hand in his face again. "If you want me to have your present, then you have to give me the first gift I wanted. Even if you pick my second choice, I'll still throw it away!"

She really would do it! Lucy is the most stubborn person in the world! "Can't there be a different choice instead of choice one? Like eating you out maybe?"

"I'm being very generous already! I gave you two choices now pick!"

"That's not generous at all! You're being unfair!"

"Unfair?" Lucy suddenly glared at him and pulled her hand back down to her face. She looked up at him innocently, then slightly poked her tongue in a very lewd way, then licked the cum off her pointer finger sensually. Halfway up, Lucy sucked on her finger till her cheeks hollowed out. She popped her lips at the tip, then stuck her tongue out again to lick the tip lightly with her eyes so big staring up at him. She ran her tongue around the rim of her lips then flattened it to lick her palm all the way up to her thumb. She didn't swallow though and showed him his cum on her tongue while continuing to act innocent. After a moment, she closed her eyes and swallowed. Her tongue flicked out and licked between her closed lips. Then her thick lashes feathered open.

"Mmm," Lucy reached her hand out again and gently rested his chin on her index finger, thumb following the curve of his lips. She copied the movement with her own tongue, like she wanted to lick his lips instead. It made Natsu curse his weak mind and horny libido, but he tried to stay strong. "Nat-su…" she purred his name, eyes lidded in play and lips curving into a smile. "I love you so much, so why am I the bad guy for wanting to have sex with my sexy boyfriend? Why is it so bad?"

"Do you really want know, Lucy?"

She dropped her act at his rather serious voice and nodded her head. "Yes, I want to know."

"Do you know how bad it will hurt?" He laid down next to her and turned Lucy onto her side. His hand was shaking as he moved it up to brush her hair behind her ear. "Do you know what happens when you have sex?"

"Not really. It will hurt?"

Natsu nodded. "Yes. Your vagina is very small babe. You're body is only a few inches taller than Levy so you're fucking small Luce."

"B-but that doesn't mean my vagina is too."

"True, but yours is. Do you remember when I tried to put two fingers inside you? You said it hurt so I immediately stopped. That's smaller than normal. One finger is your limit and I'm scared to do more."

"B-but I want you to conquer my body." She sniffled with the cutest sad face ever. "I don't want to be a virgin forever."

"Honestly, me neither. But that doesn't mean I'm not scared of hurting you."

She frowned and looked down at herself with a pout. "I still want to do it…"

"But Luce—"

"No buts." Lucy sighed and gently cupped his cheek while looking up at him again. "I want to. I really want to Natsu, and I know you do too. I love you for thinking about me and not wanting to hurt me, but honestly…"

"Honestly what?" Natsu asked curiously.

"It's fucking annoying."

Natsu choked on his own spit and stared at his girlfriend in disbelief. He can't believe she called him annoying. Lucy is the only person in the entire would who could and would say such a thing with out him getting the least bit angry. But damnit does he love her for it.

"We could have already done it ages ago if you weren't such a little bitch. I'll be fine, okay? Yeah, it'll probably hurt a lot, but it won't hurt forever, right? You'll make me feel good, I know it. I'm not worried at all."

Now she called him a little bitch… if the members ever heard their whole conversation, he would probably have to kill them all because some of the bolder ones would tease him. Let alone Gajeel and Gray… if they ever found out about him saying no to sex, he would never live it down. Not ever.

He's having a difficult time saying no, and Natsu knows he can't. She's 16 now. Lucy's probably done growing so there's no chance of her getting taller and maybe growing down there too. He has to say yes, and he really wants to make love to her. He has to do this right though. He needs to give Lucy control. If she wants to stop, all she has to do is stop. If she wants to move a little more, then she can move. He'll give her control. At least at the beginning.

"Okay, baby. We can have sex."

Lucy suddenly grinned and sat up in bed with bright eyes. She looked like a bunny. Such an adorable, small bunny that he was scared to hurt. But this little bunny bounced ahead without caring for the consequence. It made him want to protect her even more.

"H-how do we start? Should I lay day? What about foreplay? Cana said that's important."

"We've been doing foreplay this entire time." Natsu chuckled at the cutie but still didn't get up and laid on his back instead. "Come a bit closer. Let me feel you." She nods with a flush to her cheeks and gets on her hands and knees to show him. He licks his lips at the site of her but holds himself back and runs two fingers all the way down to make sure she's aroused.

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't think we were gonna have sex for a while, so I don't have anything prepared."

"Like a condom?"

"And lube. Especially lube." He sighed but gently rubbed his thumb on her clit, riling her up and making Lucy squirm a bit with her thighs twitching. "Good, you're already slick." He patted her cute bottom, so Lucy turned back around to face him. She crawled over him while laying on his chest, her big eyes staring up at him curiously. It made Natsu chuckle. "It'll hurt less if your aroused." For some reason, Lucy felt her heart beat really fast and tears started to sting her eyes. She quickly rubbed them away with a sniffle, causing Natsu to frown. "What's wrong? Do you want to stop?"

"No." She shook her head with a guilty tremble to her lips. "I'm— I'm sorry I called you a little bitch and annoying. You care about me so much and are doing your best, so it doesn't hurt. No one could ever be as good of a boyfriend as you." She crawled further up to nuzzle into his neck. "Im sorry for being mean and spoiled. I love you so much. There's no one but you, Natsu… My handsome dragon who treats me the best in the whole world. I don't know why all my ancestors took you for granted and I hate them for it, but I did too, so I promise to never call you annoying again. I'm sorry."

"Baby…" Natsu cooed softly, a fond smile forming on his lips as he ran his fingers through her long hair. "I know you love me. And you being spoiled around me is my own damn fault. Ill do anything to make you happy, and I don't ever want you to stop. I love how feisty you are. And when you called me annoying, it made me realize how special you are to me because you're the only one who could call me that without me getting angry. You're my little star and always will be. No matter how old we get."

Lucy didn't respond for a long moment, but eventually peeked up at him. "Y-you didn't say it back."

Natsu couldn't control it. He laughed out loud and tightened his arms around her waist. She said she wasn't going to be spoiled any more than immediately acts spoiled her next sentence. But Natsu can't possibly say no to her, and only pulls Lucy further up his chest so her forehead was pressed against his.

"I love you." He whispered softly, yet very seriously. Never averting his gaze from hers and showing the sincerity in his olive eyes. He moved one hand from her waist to run his thumb around the side of her face lovingly. "Always."

She timidly nodded with her cheeks flushed and ears hot. Her lips were pouty, and she looked a tad bit angry, but this is her embarrassed but trying to hide it face. It's one of his favorites to look at. After her beautiful smile, of course. That will always be number one.

"C-can you finish conquering me now?"

"Of course." Natsu smiled and confidently and dragged his finger down her naked body to grip her thick ass. Lucy jumped and blinked down up at him. It made Natsu smirk playfully. "You'll be on top for the beginning."

"B-but what if I'm no good?"

"Like that'll happen, my sensual little devil. But even if you aren't, it doesn't matter. I Just—" Natsu sighed with a guilty expression. "Truth is Luce, I've wanted to fuck you since the tender age of seven. I was a little pervert and had dirty thoughts about a four-year-old. Well, I was a kid too, but its gross if I think about it now…" He averted his gaze from her somewhat innocent and curious one. "The point is, I've wanted to fuck you for 12 years, and fuck Luce… you don't know how crazy I am to be inside your tight, little pussy."

"O-okay?" She was getting more and more embarrassed the longer he spoke. She wanted him to stop, but also liked hearing it. "So… wouldn't you want to be in control?"

"Fuck yes I do. I want fuck you till the sun comes up and make you climax time after time. And I will. I promise to do all of it baby, but at the beginning…" Natsu frowned at the thought of it. "When I first go inside you, it will hurt Lucy. It will hurt really bad, but it will only hurt you. But for me…" Natsu closed his eyes with a deep inhale, then released it with his eyes opening again. "Fuck, it'll feel so good for me. It'll be the best I've ever felt. And I won't want to stop. Ill want to fuck you… just pounding deep inside your little body, but I can't at the beginning. I would tare you apart, so you need to go at your own pace."

She frowned with her eyes lowered. "But I trust that you wouldn't hurt me."

"And I love you for that, babe, but you shouldn't. You really shouldn't. I want to fuck you so bad, I'm shaking. I don't trust myself, so there's no way you should."

"But—" Natsu suddenly cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes so desperately. Her mouth was opened, but her words were stuck in her throat. After a moment, she sighed and slightly nodded. "Okay…"

Natsu released the breath he was holding and smiled at her in relief. "Good. I promise I'll make you feel good after."

"I know."

Lucy than sat up off his chest on her knees and slowly shifted down till she was over him. She didn't look scared as she confidently held his shaft. Several seconds went by where natsu didn't breathe. Lucy seemed to be hesitating so her ran his thumb on her thigh to try and sooth her "Are you scared?"

"N-no…"

She was never a very good liar when it came to him and only him. It made Natsu sigh as he reached his hand out to hold her petite one resting on his toned stomach. She quickly pulled it back just to reach forward again and lock their fingers together.

"I don't care… Hug me, squeeze my hand, bite me… do whatever you need to do. I don't care baby."

She sniffled but began to work herself up. She would lower herself, then sit up again. But after each attempt, her body trembled more. He knew she was panicking and Natsu supposed it was his fault. He really made losing her virginity out to be a really scary experience. He just didn't want to be in the lead and trying to pound that into her pretty head traumatized her a bit. Damnit, this isn't how this was supposed to be. Sure, it would hurt like hell, but losing her virginity— No, both of them losing their virginities is supposed to be a special and intimate act. She shouldn't be so scared that she's shaking.

"Baby… I promise it'll be okay. You can go as slowly or as quickly as you want. Like ripping off a band aid."

"Y-yes… like ripping off a band aid. I'll do that." He squeezed her small hand and smiled at her in a reassuring way. It relaxed Lucy a bit.

Taking one final deep breath, Lucy presses him to her entrance and and pushed him inside. She had every intention to be like a band aid and rip it off, but just half of his tip inside was enough to make her cry. Tears quickly tumbled down her cheeks and never stopped. It hurt. It hurt so bad. Like her skin was tearing because it was. According to Natsu, she was small, and she knew herself that she was rather small. Sometimes when Natsu wasn't here, she would stick a finger inside and it would feel good, so she would try to add another. But two hurt… She's always shoved the thought to the back of her mind even though she was too scared to even use a tampon.

And now… Natsu was big and she was small. And it hurt. It hurt a lot.

Her nails dug into Natsu's hand, not even noticing the blood that dripped down from a nail that was a little longer than the others. Natsu's heart broke seeing her like this, but the guilt he was feeling hurt him even more. While Lucy's in pain, Natsu's almost cursing at how amazing she felt. The hand still on her hip squeezed because even if its just half of the tip, she felt so good. Her insides were scalding, and her walls clenched around him. It suddenly made him remember something as he gently rubs her thigh.

"I know you're in pain, baby, but try to relax. Take a deep inhale and release all the tension down there. Tightening will make it hurt more, so try to relax. Take as long as you need, I'm right here."

Lucy just peeked her eyes open with a small whimper. "I love you." Once those words left her pretty lips, she somehow mustered enough courage to drop her hips all the way down, so he was fully seated inside. Lucy grit her teeth so hard it turned white, but a scream still somehow passed through. Her tears continued to fall, and Lucy fell too. She fell on his chest and squirmed her hands under her his back to hug him and cry into him.

Natsu frowned and quickly held her trembling body to him. His mind was half out of it, unable to pull himself from her rough insides. It felt different than what he expected. Natsu has fingered her so he knew it wasn't smooth like he thought she would feel like before he and Lucy got intimate. But she was even rougher than he thought on his sensitive cock. It wasn't bad though, and was the total opposite, actually. And she was hot. Natsu has never felt heat in his entire life, but she was really warm, and he wasn't complaining. The hot liquid seeming to somehow seep between Lucy's walls and his cock. It felt _good_.

But Natsu couldn't be too focused on himself right now. After he adjusted to the extreme pleasure, he remembered Lucy's extreme pain. He quickly kissed her hair, loving her and making sure she knew how much he loved her. Soft coos and whispers, mumbles about how perfect and amazing she was inside and out. He reminded her to relax over and over until it finally seemed to sink in. Her body was like playdough, easily moldable, yet sleepy and cute. She finally seemed to fully relax and nuzzled her tear stained cheek into his tattoo clad peck.

"I'm tired. This really… took it out of me."

Natsu didn't say it out loud, but in his head, he told himself he'd get her riled up again.

"How do you feel? Does it hurt?" She did a very small, experimental raise of her hips, then lowered back down on him with a baby whimper. But on the bright side, there was no new tears.

"It's better. I think I just need to get used to it." She suddenly peeked up at him, her cheeks red and blotchy, and eyes a bit puffy, but she was still so beautiful and perfect. "Can you take control now?"

"Gladly." He's itching to show her what real sex and pleasure feels like. Natsu now knows how amazing it is and he wanted Lucy to feel it too. It sucked that she had to hurt in order to feel good, but that bit of pain will be nothing compared to the immense pleasure he'll give her.

So, Natsu rolled them both over so she was now under him. He held one hand on her thigh to pull it up as he curves his spine to trail his lips along her gorgeous chest. He breathed in her scent, never moving his hips. He peppered kisses like stars along her collarbone and neck. Lucy's head slightly turned with her eyes closed. Her chin tilted up as her stomach rolled.

"Mmm…"

Natsu smirked and laid his arm next to Lucy's head on the pillow, barely touching her hair. He continued to tease her with his mouth but added gentle tuffs with his nose. His breath was hot against her cold skin, and it made Lucy shiver. Her hands sunk in hair and with small slow scratches that sometimes jerked. The toes sometimes brushing against Natsu's tight ass, curled and her ankles twisted. Natsu could feel the slickness increasing around his cock and grinned against her skin.

"Are you still sleepy, baby? We can stop for tonight and just head to sleep." He tucked a few strands of blonde hair behind her ear and smiled when Lucy shook her head.

"I— I want to feel better…" her hips rolled experimentally, and a soft moan bubbled up her throat from how good it felt. "Natsu— you can move. I don't hurt anymore."

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Natsu was no longer only teasing Lucy with his kissing and touches but teased her verbally as well. "You were in pain… and you seem so tired, so lets just call it a night."

Her finger nails scratched down the dragon tattoo on his back, then her palm suddenly pushed into his shoulder blade. She grew restless and her body started to make strange movements. Her wrists jerked and her back arched.

"Natsu—" She sighed with her lips opening in a soft moan. "Stop… being mean."

"Do you remember when we were kids? On the day of your mom's funeral?"

Lucy was too far gone to bring back any negative memories of her mother's death. Instead, she just nodded. "Yes…"

"That's good." He slowly placed kisses all the way up to her ear and licked up the shell. "That day, I said something to you when we were alone in the corner. Do you remember what I said?"

"No...!" Her breath hitched while she spoke, followed by a whimper.

"Let me remind you then." His eyes lidded sensually, and he bit his lip to conceal his smirk. "I told you at the tender age of five that you would beg me to fuck you." A shiver shook Lucy body with her eyes peeking open. They landed on the grinning dragon leaning over her, and she couldn't help but lick her lips at how sexy he was. "So baby…" Natsu ducked his head down to kiss her. Her eyes fell shut again and she groaned when Natsu tugged at her lip with his teeth and lightly sucked till her lip had a red mark. He pulled away again and licked his lips like she was the tastiest thing he was just dying to eat. His closed fist rested against her cheek and he ran his thumb under her eye like he was carefully brushing raindrops off flower petals. His actions were sweet like candy, but his words were pure sin with darkness laced into it like ecstasy.

"I want you to beg."

Her heart pounded as she intoxicantly blinked up at him. "Beg?"

"That's right." Natsu still caressed her like a newborn kitten whom he just fed warm milk. "Beg me to fuck you. That's all I want."

"But—" Lucy slightly raised her hips to try and grind into his pulsing cock still inside her, but Natsu gently pushed her hips down with a taunting expression.

"Ah ah, baby girl. You had the chance to be in charge, but happily handed me the roll. I think it's only right I get paid some compensation for my troubles and the added responsibilities for taking on such a difficult and demanding job. And all I want from my gorgeous, needy girlfriend is some simple begging." He pushed his tongue against his lips just as he was opening them and smirked. "Is it really too much to ask? I Just want to hear how much you want me to fuck your gorgeous little pussy, baby."

Lucy was so intoxicated from lust that she didn't put up much of a fight. Her arms reached up to circle them around his neck and she whined like the needy bunny she is. "Natsu— Please… please."

Natsu found at funny that she was choosing now to be modest. Just earlier she demanded him to lick his own semen off her hand, yet she's too shy to beg. Its probably because sex is new territory for her. She was the same way when he first started touching her over her clothes, and then everything after. Of course she got used to it, but sex was new territory so she got embarrassed from her lack of experience. Sex is also a home run, so he should really appreciate shy Lucy before it's gone completely.

"You can do better than that. I want you to beg. Beg for met to fuck your little pussy until its morning. Beg for me to make you feel good. Beg for me to make you scream. Beg me." He lowered his lips to her ear again and smirked. "Beg me to make love to you."

"I-I want you to— to…" Lucy grew redder as each second passed by, amusing Natsu even more. He coaxed his star goddess by rubbing her cheek again affectionately.

"You can do it. _Beg_." His last word was more of a demand than all the other times in the past, and it drew her into submission. Like she fell directly into his trap.

"Please make love to me! I-I want to feel you inside me… and—and you… you know, I want you to make me feel good with your… your c-cock…" She had the enthusiasm of a bull running towards a red cape, but quickly got embarrassed and stuttery, and ended her begging with a whisper. It was good enough for him so her smiled at her and finally prepared himself for the fucking of his lifetime, which he would out due every time in the future.

"Good girl." He brushed back the bangs on her forehead and pressed a loving kiss on her pale skin. Lucy pouted up at him, but she quickly forgot about the whole thing when Natsu pulled himself out, just to thrust back in again. He watched Lucy carefully as he continued to thrust. She looked uncomfortable at the beginning, like it was weird and new, but her expression quickly changed to utter pleasure. Her lips parted, chin back, and a soundless moan leaving her lips.

Her hand moved up his back, leaving claw marks along the way and her curled foot dug down the back of his leg. His hips were no longer thrusting wildly but were more passionate with fiery rolls that made Lucy squirm. He buried his lips in the side of her neck and sucked, occasionally nipping with his sharp fangs. Her insides gushed around him like a wet shirt clinging to his skin, but he still felt soaked to the core. It was pleasurable and Lucy's endless squirming gave him confidence in his abilities.

"I love you—" Lucy whined needily her lips trembling and thighs shaking.

"More." Natsu grunted the word out into her neck, mind a bit distracted. "I love you more." She shook her head vigorously and clawed her hands on his neck now. He didn't mind the sting and actually loved it. He smirked at the thought of it with a chuckle. "You're like a sexy kitten baby. Do you bite too?"

"Do— do you really want me to bite?" Lucy teased, though her voice was a lot more breathy and came out as a real question instead of the sarcasm she was going for. Natsu knew what she was insinuating, but just smirked at her control slipping away and falling into his hands.

Natsu suddenly pulled his head back with his hips still doing their magic to study his girl's expression. She looked almost gone by her fogged over eyes and excessive panting. She whines when he pulled away, so Natsu quickly lowered himself again to mumble into her ear. "Can I drink?"

"Please."

Natsu didn't want to leave her waiting. He bit down on the side of her neck, a metallic taste immediately bursting on his tongue, along with the warm light that somehow had an amazing taste. He lapped her up, and smirked when Lucy's whole body shook with soft whimpers escaping her perfect lips. His hand gently brushed her arm to calm her down even though he was going insane himself. She felt so fucking good that it was hard to endure, and her blood didn't help sedate him either. He ground and fucked her in a somewhat circular motion as more blood drew from her neck. Lucy was way past the point of intoxication and could barely muster a whimper, let alone any form of a sentence. He figured he drank enough and disapprovingly removed his mouth from the bite mark. He knew Lucy was nearly at her limit so he sensually whispered in her ear with a bit of sugar in his tone.

"Happy birthday, baby. Hope you like your present."

She nodded vigorously and opened her trembling mouth. "I… I! I'm—"

Her head fell back with a moan. Lucy's hot insides pulsing around him like some type of vibrating sex toy was too much for him. His hips bucked into her and a hoarse curse escaped his lips. A burst suddenly exploded around him with scorching arousal dripping out of Lucy's pussy and falling down her crack. There was also burst of energy inside him as flames flickered on his back from the passion and power of making her climax like this. So much energy shook his insides with adrenaline pumping in his veins. The excitement made him reach his peak. He fucked his goddess. His beautiful goddess until his seed spurt out and released inside her. His hips continued to fuck out of pure reflex, his ass tight and teeth digging into his lip.

It was like Lucy's body was swallowing around him, trying to pull him further and further inside, leaving him unable to pull out of her. Instead, Natsu rolled them both on their sides his cock still swimming in their scorching hot juices and Lucy's leg thrown over his. Neither of them knew what to say because they did it. They finally did it and Natsu was almost restless because of it. He had so much energy and needed a way to get it all out, but he was so happy, and quickly tugged Lucy into him.

"I love you."

"I love to too." They just stayed in each other's embrace for a long time. Natsu's inner dragon started to calm down and Lucy nuzzled into his bare chest with a soft murmur. "Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"I miss momma."

His chest panged in guilt for bringing her up, but Lucy didn't seem mad at him for it. It made him sigh in relief as her gently caressed her hair. "I miss her too. Even though she always took you away from me."

"That's papa." Lucy giggled. "Momma always hoped we would get together."

He meant Lucy loved her mom a lot so sometimes she would pick being with her mom instead of him. He was a bit jealous of Layla, though Natsu humored her. "I bet she's happy looking down on us from heaven since we're stuck like glue."

"What kind of glue? Super glue?"

"Pshh." Natsu snorted at her poor knowledge of strong adhesives. "First of all, super glue sucks ass. It sticks to everything except what you want. Our bond isn't so unreliable and sketchy like fucking super glue."

"Okay." Luce giggled, a huge smile on her lips. "Then maybe gorilla glue? Nothing is stronger than that."

"Bzzzt! Bzzzt bzzzt bzzzt!" Natsu made a buzzer noise in her ear, making her laugh harder with her smile growing even wider.

"What now?"

"Gorilla glue is ugly as ass and you deserve something much prettier. If we're gonna be stuck to each other our whole lives, I'm already enough to hold you down, so the glue can't be useless either."

"You won't hold me down." Lucy frowned, but Natsu didn't say anything more about it and just continued with his lecture on glue.

"The real good shit is epoxy." Natsu states matter of factly. "I suggest the two-part epoxy. You have to mix the two together, which is us, to make the strongest bond of them all. Were stuck like this and you can't ever leave!"

"Natsu!" Lucy giggled, her smile so big it'd now be considered a contagious disease. "Who knew the famous Salamander, leader of the Dragneel clan, is such an expert on glue."

"Uh, excuse you." Natsu dramatically rolled his eyes and bonked her head with his lips. "The preferred term is adhesives. Don't be such a glue virgin, babe. I may have to search for a way to get rid of our epoxy bond if you keep acting this way. I mean, you're an embarrassment, Lucy."

"Nooo!" Lucy quietly wept into his neck, before a louder cry escaped her. "Don't leave me! I promise to research glue— I mean adhesives from now on!"

Natsu sighed in disappointment with a shake of his head. "Well at least you're learning."

They were quiet for a few seconds, before they both burst into laughter. Lucy removed her head from fake crying into his neck to stare up at her boyfriend. "Thanks…"

"I don't know what you're talkin about." But he still looked down at her with eyes full of affection and gently kissed her small nose. "Let's get you cleaned up. I still have to give you my gift."

"And I have to eat your birthday cake too."

Natsu got pissed just thinking about that bastard who ruined Lucys cake. But then the guilt came because she couldn't eat the cake this year. "Babe… about the cake."

She stared up at him in concern, a frown on her plump lips and a furrow in her brow. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember how I was covered in blood?" She nodded, though Natsu had a hard time processing that this was the same night as when that happened. It felt like so long ago. He and Lucy are officially each other's. He had no intention of deflowering her when he left the Dragneel estate yet here they are. "Well, when I was on my way over, some bastards jumped me, and the cake fell out of my hands and then the guy stepped on it."

Lucy blinked up at him for a total of ten tense seconds. But then the most beautiful giggle bubbled out of her mouth, like pure bells that could make the devil swoon. "You beat him to such a bloody extent because of my birthday cake?"

"Y-yes?"

She pulled herself up to his lips and gave him a very warm and loving kiss. It was short, and she pulled away to poke him on the tip of his nose. "You're cute, Natsu Dragneel."

Now Natsu blinked at his girlfriend in bewilderment because Lucy is the only one who would think him beating a man bloody well past his death is cute. Honestly, Natsu's curious if she'd still think it's cute if she saw him kill someone herself. Would she be scared? Would she not really care? Or maybe she would find him cute. But that would make Lucy the weirdo here, not him. He's just a monster for killing someone.

"And you're a weirdo, Lucy Heartfilia."

She pouted and sunk back into the bed to pout, her brows furrowed and eyes downcast. "Am not." But then she peeked back up at him and tilted her chin up high in defiance "But I am kind of mad. I liked our birthday cake tradition and it's ruined." She sighed, her arms locking behind his back in a hug. "Did you bring the cake here?"

"Yeah, it's on the coffee table. But the box is covered in blood and it got stepped on."

"It's protected by the box so it's okay if it's a little squished. I'll still eat my boyfriend's cake he made specially for me." She suddenly seemed proud like she was the one who made the cake for him. Lucy is so fucking adorable that he couldn't help but pinch her chubby cheek affectionately. "Hey, stop it!"

"No. My girlfriend is the real cutie here."

Lucy hmphed and wiggled out of his hold so he slipped out of her. She left him lying on the bed utterly alone and went to the bathroom to clean herself off. He glanced down at himself and forced his body out of bed and cleaned himself off as well. Once done, Natsu followed his girl to the closet where they both changed into pajamas. Natsu a fresh pair of boxers and some joggers while Lucy slipped on a small piece of fabric that can barely be called underwear, a pair of blue shorts with grey stars and a matching grey tank top.

"Where's the cake?"

"Over here." Natsu led her to the couch where the squished box was sitting on the coffee table, along with a flat, square velvet box. She carefully opened the cake box, trying not to touch the blood. It opened, and pastel pink frosting came off the cake in the processes, showing the burnt white cake underneath. It's usually hidden by the frosting, so it made Natsu embarrassed that he was exposed like that. He awkwardly scratched his neck and refused to meet Lucy's gaze. "Y-you don't need to eat it. It's really bad."

But Lucy didn't listen. She picked through the thick layer of frosting sticking to the box to dig out the single white candle with pink glitter on it. She stuck it on the cake and smiled up at him. "Light it and sing. I have to make my birthday wish."

He can't say no to her, so Natsu sighed and sat next to her on the couch with one are around her and his hand extended to light the candle with his index finger. It was still dark in the room, since it was well in the night, but the soft light of the candle still made Lucy's beautiful face glow softly.

She held the cake in the box and leaned into his arms, happily listening to her birthday song. Once it was over, she blew out the candle and turned her head to smile at. "Do you want to know what I wished for?"

"If you tell me, it won't come true."

She shook her head, her hair now up in a bun since they both changed. "That's not possible because I didn't wish for anything. I already have you and papa. What else could I ask for?"

His heart ached in happiness as he kissed the side of her hair. He quickly reached over to grab the box off the table and watched his adorable girlfriend eat his burnt cake with her fingers. It was a small cake, only a bit bigger and straighter than a cupcake. He watched her happily eat it all up, then turned to him with smiling eyes while licking her fingers. "It's yummy!"

"Liar." But it still makes him grin as he holds the box out to her. "Happy birthday, baby."

She grew excited and took the velvet box from him and pulled the red bow he tied around it. She didn't open the box yet and took the red ribbon and tied it in her hair so a bow is at the front of her bun. "Maybe I'll be your present for Christmas."

That would definitely be the best Christmas of his life.

But Lucy didn't wait for him to respond and opened the square box. Inside is a necklace made out of 24 karat gold. It's small, and dainty, and has a single star charm. In the center of the star is a fire opal stone that flickers and looks like a real flame is lit in the star. Lastly, the back is engraved with three symbols.

N L

It made Lucy so happy as she quickly removed the necklace from the box and handed it to Natsu. "Quickly put it on."

He chuckles and does as his girlfriend says. With Lucy's back towards him, he places it on her collarbone and gently clasps it closed. Once on, Lucy turns back to him with her fidgeting fingers on her chest, just itching to touch it, but she wanted him to see. "Does it look okay?"

"You make it look beautiful."

Lucy flushed with a small pout but leans back against his chest while never removing her hand off the jewelry. "I'm happy I don't have to throw it out."

Natsu laughs. "Me too."

And in more than one way.


	8. It's fucking important so be a doll

Fuck. I feel the need to make a chapter specifically about this because people are fucking idiots who apparently can't read. I'm sick and tired of getting comments about their age. Someone was triggered that Natsu had perverted thoughts about Lucy as a kid. Natsu was a child too. Just fucking stop. I'm so fucking irritated. Don't bother coming back, just stay the hell away and don't read any of my stories because you have irritated me enough that I feel the need to take it out physically. I have mood issues and some of you really make me want to stab something. I've addressed this issue time after time and literally made a note this chapter but people are fucking stupid. Fuck. Please. Just stop. I'm so irritated and done. You people make me not want to write this because every chapter there's a comment about their age. I'm so pissed. I write this shit for hours. My friend and I have planned a lot for this, and you people make me want to just drop this story because I'm so fucking done. Seriously, fuck off. If you have problems with it, go the hell away. No one wants you here. So thank you for making me unbelievably angry. It's been a long time, so I gotta hand it to you! You totally pissed me off for being a fucking idiot. God, just fucking… fuck off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! sorry for my little freak out however long ago that was. I honestly forgot aha. Thank you to the people who commented. You made me feel a lot better and the only way i can really thank you is by updating the story. So thanks. I wont abandon the story. I was just really pissed and didn't mean it because i really like this story and i write it with rein and that wouldn't be fair for her. anyways, i hope we're done with those types of comments now that I've made a separate chapter for it. that's it so have fun and thank you guys again for all your support. I'm OK so don't worry!**

Lucy's birthday celebration was an event everybody wished to attend. Each year, her papa would make it better than the previous by adding more events and activities you could do. This year, it was carnival themed since Lucy was getting older. Her papa used to rent all sorts of animals like horses, goats, and bunnies for her to play with. Or many bouncy houses or actresses dressed as princesses. But those types of things were for little kids and this is Lucy's 16th birthday.

There was a Ferris wheel, many carnival games to play, and rides that were spread out throughout the large backyard. Right now, Lucy was with all her friends, walking around and admiring what papa did this year. There was Cana, Juvia, Gray, and Levy. It's too bad papa doesn't let her invite all her old friends that are somehow associated with the Dragneel clan. Like Erza is a lawyer, just like her parents. Lisanna, Mira, and Elfman's parents were politicians, though none of them followed in their footsteps. Mira is a famous model, Elfman is one of those fake wrestlers, but is one of the bigger wrestlers out there, and Lisanna is much more normal, choosing to be a veterinarian. Of course, they all have their magic. Elfman uses his the most since he fights with his beast takeover magic. Lisanna was never much of a fighter and barely uses her magic ever.

And then there's Gajeel. He's in one of the sects of the dragon clan. There're seven sects in total and they're all lead by a dragon slayer and each have their own responsibilities. There's Sting in one sect and Rouge in another. Their mostly known for their excellent fighting abilities and often form a team to take over a new territory. Their magic complements each other very well, and both sects get thoroughly trained in martial arts and whatever dragons technique they follow. Cobra has a smaller sect. He specializes in poisons and how to make use of them in the gang. Many assassinations have been done by Cobra's sect, and he does it so flawlessly that the poison could be untraceable in the targets system if they want a death not to be known as a murder. Wendy's sect is known for they're amazing medical knowledge and support magic. If they're taking over a new territory, they often send some people from the Wendy's sect to support and heal any injured. Laxus is usually the diversion team. He can manipulate the weather and cause storms as long as he's in the general area. They need his ability if they need to clear out a particular area. Everyone scurries away once it starts pouring down rain with thunder and lightening zapping the streets and any long metal poles. Then there's Gajeel's sect. He makes weapons and any other kind of metal object they'd need. Gajeel often makes amazing swords for Erza to help motivate her, or he makes iron knuckles or torture devices for when things get dirty.

Lastly, there's Natsu's sect. Besides the leaders of the other six sects, higher ups who have done a lot for the clan will often gather in Natsu's sect. If they have excellent strategizing abilities or have a calm voice of reason that Natsu could use for when he gets really fired up and needs to be reminded of certain things. His sect also has the most people besides Sting and Rouge. But he often has to deal with fakes and people who wish to climb to the top quickly.

It's strange because their clan operates kind of like a military. They all have their own groups who work together to perfectly succeeded in their plan. Natsu is the leader of all the Sects because he's the most powerful. Despite Natsu handing down orders, they all function relatively independently. Natsu doesn't need to watch over all their shoulders. They all trust one another since their parents were good friends. Lucy wishes her father was close and was able to be helpful to Natsu like he used to do with Igneel, but ever since mom died, he has it set in his head that mom loved uncle Igneel, which Lucy knows for a fact isn't true, since her mother feel in love with him because of the contracts her goddess was in with different men, her father. She would tell him the truth, but there's many reasons she can't. For one, papa is one hundred percent sure that Igneel and her mom were together. No matter how much she tried to convince him, he would always end the conversation by saying she wasn't allowed to see Natsu no matter what. The second reason she hasn't told him the truth is because if she explained that mom only loved him because of the contracts, he would probably feel even more hurt that their love was kind of fake. And the third reason is because she would have to tell him that she and Natsu have been together and have always loved each other because of the bond of Natsu dragon and her goddess.

It sucks because she wants papa to support Natsu. And not only support but approve of him as her boyfriend. She knows that will never happen though because Natsu told her that the first day he met her, papa already hated him and his family for being so close to her mom and her. Even before he suspected mom and uncle Igneel of being together, he already hated Natsu to the bone.

It makes Lucy sad thinking about it as her mind wonders to Natsu and how she wished he was here with her. She'll see him again tonight like always, but she wished they could really celebrate her birthday together and get him to warm up to her friends more, though Lucy actually really likes how Natsu only treats her nicely. It's obvious he only loves her…

She couldn't help her huge grin and rosy cheeks at that thought. Last night was the best. Finally losing their virginities together was so special and romantic… It was the best birthday ever, and the fact that Natsu killed someone to such a bloody point because they ruined her birthday cake made her feel a bit aroused. She doesn't know why, but the dark, bloody dragon inside him was sexy. He's so— just so unbelievably _hot_. His possessive behavior, body covered in blood and olive eyes so sensual and hungry when he looks at her.

She waddled along in her summery outfit a bit lazily. A pair of very short light blue shorts that are warn, a black crop top tank top, and one of her boyfriends' flannel black and red plaid shirts that was very large and loose on her body like a shall. It fell over her shoulders and rested in the crook of her elbows. To finish her outfit, she had gold strappy sandals and the star necklace with a fire opal on her collarbone, which Natsu gave her last night. She toyed with the piece of jewelry as walked in an out of it and distracted fashion. Her friends happened to notice her almost drooling gaze, causing Cana to nudge Gray's arm with a smirk.

"What do you think is goin on in her head?"

"Nothing a normal person would fantasize about, that's for sure."

Gray rolled his eyes at his little sister, despite how they weren't related. Lucy was his little sister though, and that's all. Natsu always got pissed at him for being protective of her when he would say things like how he wants to have sex with Lucy. Well of course Gray would get angry… No older bother wants to hear some guy talking about fucking his little sister. He always felt weird when Lucy talked about Natsu in detail. She didn't know any better since he, Natsu, and Jude sheltered her a lot. Talking about sex was like talking about the weather for her. She knew to only talk about it with her close friends, but with a face like that, its difficult to _not_ know what she's thinking about.

Sighing, Gray began to walk away, knowing full well what conversation was coming, but he made sure to kiss Juvia's forehead before he left. "Listen to Lucy for me and tell me what she says later."

Juvia nodded because this was quite the normal conversation between them. Gray wanted to know what was going on with Natsu and Lucy, but he didn't want to know all the details Lucy adds and how aroused and excited she gets while talking about it.

"Juvia understands."

After one more kiss goodbye, Gray runs off, leaving just the three girls to surround the still distracted and drooling Lucy. Once she bumps into Cana, Lucy blinks at her three good friends in confusion. "What's wrong? Why have we stopped?"

"Let's go somewhere more private!" Cana drags Lucy by the hand to the Ferris wheel with the other girls following after. They didn't have to wait in line since Lucy is the birthday girl and sat in their seats. Juvia and Cana together and Lucy and Levy on the other side. "So, tell us about your birthday night with Natsu~" Cana purrs in a teasing manor.

It makes Lucy blush a bit as she continues to toy with the necklace. Her thumb runs along the back to feel the engraved symbols, and she can't help her face turning mushy as she daydreams again.

"Focus Lucy!" Cana snaps in her face, causing the blonde to blink up at her in surprise. Cana sighs and pulls out a flask from her purse and takes a sip. "What happened with Natsu?" She asked again.

Lucy gets excited that she gets to tell someone about what happened, so she starts from the very beginning and relays every detail from Natsu killing the guy because of the cake, then talks very enthusiastically about the bathtub, to the bed, to Natsu refusing to have sex because she'd get hurt. Then she talks about how much it hurt, but then when Natsu told her to beg. After she finished about the sex, she told them how she remembered her mom and how Natsu cheered her up with their strong bonds made from adhesives. Then she told them how he sang to her and how she ate the cake. And lastly, she told them about the necklace he gave her and how they slept through the night cuddled together shortly after.

She was out of breath by the time she finished but was so unbelievably happy. Levy was the first to speak up as she held her hand with a bright smile on her lips. "That's so great Lu chan! I'm happy that you're happy!"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I am!"

"So you finally lost your V card, Hmm?" Cana teased. Cana is the the same age as Natsu and Gray, and she is a bit wild, so she lost her virginity long ago. But since Lucy lost hers, Cana automatically turned to Juvia. "When are you and Gray doing the deed, Hmm?"

"J-Juvia doesn't know. Gray sama is like Natsu and always avoids talking about it." She suddenly jumped, and an excited smile lifted her lips. "Do you think Gray sama is scared of hurting Juvia like Natsu was with Lucy? Juvia would be so happy if that's true!"

"It would make sense…" Lucy thought back to last night and grimaced a bit. "It did really hurt, but Natsu let me be in control for that part. It felt really good after the pain though. It's worth it and it will only hurt once so you should just get it over with!"

"What did it feel like?" Juvia asked. She was genuinely curious.

"Well, I could feel Natsu throbbing inside me and the way he moved his hips and kind of ground was really nice! And then he drank my blood, so it felt even better. I was tingling all over, and was oddly sleepy, yet restless at the same time." Lucy suddenly shivered with her thighs rubbing together. "And when he was so sinful and told me to beg, it was really hot! Ahh, I wanna go do it since I'm thinking about it so much!"

"You're kind of a pervert Lucy." Cana laughed after taking another sip from her flask. "Was Natsu really that good?"

"Yes!" She hugged herself, another shiver shaking her body. "Maybe we can do it again tonight?"

Her friends started to tease her as they went around the ferris wheel many times, but they were having fun being girls. She suddenly realized that only her, Cana and Juvia were talking and Levy is silent. It made Lucy frown. Levy is her best friend. She's always been the closest to Levy, so Lucy could tell when she got sad. It made Lucy sad too.

"Levy chan? What's wrong?"

All the attention was now on the petite blunette, and it made Levy a bit embarrassed. "It's nothing, Lu chan. It's your birthday and you're having a great day! How could I be unhappy?"

That didn't convince Lucy though. "Don't lie… What's wrong? It might be my birthday but that doesn't mean your feelings don't matter."

Levy's lips trembled as she looked away. "I-I'm jealous, okay? You and Natsu are so happy together and are so in love but I've never even had a crush before… Even Juvia and Gray are happy, and Cana can get any guy… But I'm all alone."

"Juvia doesn't think Levy needs a boyfriend to be happy. Juvia was still happy just being close to Gray sama…"

Levy nodded, but still spoke up. "But you were happy because you had someone you liked. I don't even have that."

"Men are all useless pigs." Cana deadpanned. "Juvia is right, you don't need one. You're still young, Lucy is just really early into this."

"What if I set you up with someone?" Lucy held Levy's hand and smiled at her reassuringly. "He seems kind of mean, but he's actually a huge teddy bear once you get to know him."

Levy peeked up at her while wiping her small tears away. "Really? You know someone?"

"Mhmm!" Lucy grinned. "He'll like your feisty personality and will think your amusing. Though, he has a habit of naming people after animals. I'm bunny and—" Lucy cut herself off with her lips shut tight. She was going to say he started Natsu's Salamander nickname, but Levy would get scared off if she knew Gajeel was in Natsu's clan. It was best to keep it a secret for now.

"And what?" Levy asked, genuinely curious.

"And he's named many others too— he's also your type! You know, muscly, and unruly! Like those guys in the magazine!"

"He sounds really amazing!" Levy's eyes were shining, and it made Lucy smile. "Please set me up, Lu chan!"

"I will! I'll ask—" Lucy cut herself off again because she was going to say she'll ask Natsu to tell him, but she can't say that to Levy. "I'll ask him next time I see him! Promise!"

Levy hugged her tightly and was in an amazing mood the rest of the day. They played games and won prizes, screamed on roller coasters and ate lots of different food. It really was her best birthday yet!

They happened to wander past a fortune teller booth that Cana rolled her eyes at. It looked pretty tacky and fake. She does fortunes. It's her magic, but this guy had one of those crystal balls and a turban on his head like you see in the movies.

They all didn't really believe it, but jokingly approached just to have some laughs. Lucy was the birthday girl, so her three friends sat her in the chair and crowded around her to await her fortune.

"You're the birthday girl, Hmm?"

"Yep!" Lucy smiled, though she wasn't too excited. The man didn't seem to notice and gazed in the swirling ball that had purples and blues and pinks. They were all a little surprised when the ball flickered with a golden light, which soon washed over it like a wave until the globe was shining brightly.

"Your magic is very beautiful, Miss Heartfilia. Like glittering stars."

Cana rolled her eyes because this wasn't fortune telling. This was taking information he already knew and making it onto something. It definitely isn't a fortune though.

"Thanks." Lucy was a bit disappointed as well. She was about to get up, thinking the fortune was over, but the ball suddenly fogged over like smoke. It was soon completely pitch black. The fortune tellers eyes widened at what he saw, his lips pursing and fingers twitching around the ball.

"I sense darkness. Lots of darkness." Her friends didn't believe it, but for some reason, his words made Lucy's heart drop.

"W-what kind of darkness?"

The fortune teller looked anxious but replied honestly. "Death. Someone wants your life. To bury your light in darkness."

The ball changed color again this time a pure red that soon ignited into orange flames. Bits of black could be seen peeking through the jumbled mess of hot colors. She thought of Natsu when she first saw it, but when the man spoke, his words scared even himself.

"War." He withdrew his hands quickly, a frightened expression on his face. "Civil war."

"What do you mean? Civil war? Against the king?"

"Come on, Lucy." Cana rolled her eyes for the who knows what time. "This guy has to be an actor because there won't be a civil war. Not in your lifetime, and why would it be in your fortune? He's just trying to scare you!"

She glanced at the fortune teller again, who looked very scared himself. If he was an actor, he was a very good one. But why would someone hired by her father try to scare her like this? That doesn't seem very logical. Just as she was about to ask, the man spoke up instead.

"That's right, Miss Heartfilia… I apologize for my joke, I didn't mean to make you so frightened." He had a tight smile that Lucy didn't believe one bit.

"See he's just an asshole! Let's go Lucy!" Cana grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the chair. Lucy's mind was a mess because she believed it. She doesn't know who wanted her life, and she doesn't know what this civil war meant either, but she was a bit frightened by his words.

Cana stopped at a picnic table and sat her down. Levy sat beside her, but the two other girls didn't take a seat. "Juvia and Cana will go look for Gray sama." That's all that was said, leaving Lucy with Levy. Nobody talked, but Lucy didn't notice. Her mind was in a frenzy and she didn't know what to think. Was there really going to be a civil war? If there was a war, who would be fighting it? And why did her light get smothered by the darkness? It doesn't make sense. She's never had an enemy her whole life and mom didn't either. Maybe it was someone on papa's side? Does he have any enemies? He does business with a lot of different people, so he could have many people trying to take him out for one reason or another so maybe she's getting sucked in as well?

"Lu chan, how about we get something sweet? There's a cotton candy stand. I'll go get some." She held Lucy's hand in concern and tried to catch her eye, but Lucy's gaze was lowered to her lap. "Do you have a certain flavor you want? Maybe pink or blue?"

"Pink is fine. Thanks Levy chan." She still didn't look up, but Levy left to get the cotton candy anyways.

Her mind drifted off again, not paying attention to anything and just replying what the fortune teller said over and over. He only spoke a few sentences, but the display on the ball spoke a lot for him.

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

She glanced up at the voice across from her and furrowed her brows a bit. It was a man who had long white hair and a long beard, mustache and a black eyepatch over his left eye. She's never seen him before, but it was her birthday, so he must be here to congratulate her or something. She wonders who he is because she has a bit of an uneasy feeling around him.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Just call me Hades." He extended his hand out for her to shake, and Lucy was always taught to be polite. At least when it comes to the public. So she reached out her hand to shake, but as soon as their skin touched, Lucy felt a small zap. The lights flickered off, and the machinery of the surrounding stalls and rides slowed to a stop. Her magic serged forth with her goddess fighting to come out.

Her goddess isn't just a second person in her mind. She also had her own magic abilities that Lucy can't use. Only her goddess can use them, so she had to let her take over to do it. And right now, she wanted to purify the man in front of her. Which meant nothing good. If he's so dark that her goddess is desperately trying to take over, then that speaks volumes about his magic!

Lucy quickly pulled her hand back and stood up off the bench. The man looked just as shocked as she did, but soon after that, his expression morphed into one of hatred.

Just as Lucy was about to begin screaming at this evil man, he papa came running over and immediately held her by the shoulders with a worried expression. "Are you okay, pumpkin? Did anything happen to you?"

Lucy shook her head, Happy her father cared about her so much, but she still glared at the man who was still kind of stuck frozen on the bench. "Who is that man papa? His magic is very evil! So evil my magic reacted badly to it and made the power outage! I don't want him at my birthday party! Make him leave!"

Jude looked angry when he heard Lucy's words and quickly turned to the perpetrator his daughter spoke of. Once his eyes landed on Hades, he suddenly grew anxious. His daughter is the most important person to him and he'd do anything to make her happy, but Jude was well aware of Hades dark magic because that magic was used to kill Igneel. His daughter would never forgive him if she found out about that, so he was scared to pick a side. Though Hades was in the wrong because what was he doing talking to his daughter alone like this? It made him a little angry, but he and Hades weren't friends. When he and Igneel were business partners, Jude could be completely honest and say whatever he wanted to him, knowing that Igneel wouldn't lay a hand on him, despite his immense power. Hades is different. They are business partners and he is the leader of a very dark gang. He doesn't want to say anything that could ruin their relationship. But most importantly, he didn't want to put a target on Lucy's back.

"It's okay, pumpkin. Papa knows him. He won't hurt anyone." He moved his hand up to affectionately pat her head, but Lucy pushed his hand away, causing his heart to break.

"How do you know him?! He's bad! His magic is evil! You can't trust him papa! Why did you invite someone like that to my birthday party!?"

"It's okay…" on the inside, Jude's heart was breaking hearing how mad she was at him. "He's a business partner. He won't hurt anyone, pumpkin. I promise."

Lucy got even angrier hearing he's affiliated with such an evil person and was so angry she could explode. She stormed away, done with her birthday party, leaving her papa to clean up the mess with all the machines stopping because of that weird magic serge.

She stormed inside the house, ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She didn't expect for a familiar voice to call out to her, causing all her frustration to melt into tears as she ran over to the bed and immediately jumped on top of her boyfriend.

"Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" Lucy sniffled and peeked up at him with tear filled eyes. Natsu's heart broke seeing her like this, and gently brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Tell me, I'll fix it. I promise."

"W-well… first all my girlfriends and I were walking around the carnival having fun. We saw a fortune teller booth and we decided to do it for fun, not really taking it seriously. Then the guy said someone is trying to kill me. And then he said there will be a civil war."

Natsu just let her cry into his chest gently massaging the back of her scalp.

"I-it sounds stupid when I say it out loud, but I—I believe him. I don't know why, but I do." She sighed softly, but then her lips suddenly trembled as she remembered her second encounter. "And then after that, I sat at a picnic table with Levy. Cana and Juvia went to find Gray and Levy went to get me some cotton candy so I was alone. Then this creepy guy sat across from me. He had an eye patch and long white hair. Just really freaky. He shook my hand after introducing myself, but every ounce of magic in my body fiercely reject him. All the roller coasters, machines, and lights turned off because of it. Papa came over to make sure I was okay, and then he told me he does business with this guy! Like what the heck! My magic is light and pure, and it rejected him so strongly! I'm not stupid! That man is evil, and I don't like papa doing business with him!"

Natsu was extremely anxious hearing her words. Long white hair, eye patch. That was awfully familiar, but he had to make sure. "Did you catch the guys name?"

Lucy nodded. "Hades."

Natsu's heart dropped to the floor hearing that name. The memories of last night and that guy he killed saying that Hades real target is Lucy. What does he want with her? Why did he talk to her? But whatever the reason, Natsu hated it! Even if Hades wasn't after Lucy, he would still hate it!

He grew a bit panicked, unsure what to say because he was keeping quite a few secrets from her. It was all for Lucy's safety, but still! He didn't want to make her mad, but he couldn't hide the turmoil in his heart. Lucy noticed it and sat up a bit to look at him.

"Natsu? What's wrong? Do you know him?"

He swallowed thickly and gently shook his head. "N-no I don't. I just get a bad feeling from what you've said about him."

"You do too?" Lucy's body started to tremble because if Natsu got a bad feeling from him, then that wasn't good. Natsu has never cared much about other people's magic abilities. He's very confident and has every reason to be because he's strong. But if Natsu was intimidated from this guy, then that isn't good at all!

Lucy's heart felt anxious and uneasy. Natsu noticed her shaking body and quickly cupped both her cheeks and looked down at her full of love and reassurance with their foreheads almost touching. "I promise nothing will happen to you. I won't let anything happen. I'll take care of this Hades guy. Don't worry baby."

"I'm still worried…" Natsu lowered his head to hers and gently kissed her on her plump lips. Lucy closed her eyes in bliss, trailing her fingers up his neck to bury them in his spiky, salmon hair. "Natsu…" She sighed, the memories from the previous night coming back to her mind. How badly she wants him to make love to her again and again. "More—"

Natsu growled lowly, quickly rolling them over so he was on top, and slipping his warm hands under her tank top. The fabric slightly pulled up as he cupped her breast and kneeled the soft, round flesh. His lips moved around to kiss at her ear as his other hand undid the button of her shorts and slipped his hands under her panties to rub her clit sensually. Lucy whined with her chin tilted up and a pleasant moan escaping her lips.

"I love you in my shirt, babe." Natsu rasped into her ear. "You look better in my clothes than me."

"T-that's—! That's a lie…" Lucy sighed, her eyes slightly opening to look up at the ceiling. She gripped the back of his hair, her other hand grabbing a hold of his shirt and tugging it with her wrists flexed and nails scratching onto his back. "N-Natsu— ahh! I-I want—"

There was suddenly a knock at the door, and the noise of the knob turning.

"Pumpkin? Can I talk to you?" Lucy was dazed when the warm body suddenly rolled off the bed, leaving an aroused Lucy with her shorts undone, hair messy, and tank top pulled up her stomach. The man who came into her room stared at her body, about to get extremely angry. Lucy reacted quickly and suddenly burst into tears. She grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed and bunched it in her lap like she was very upset. Jude completely forgot about his daughters rather lewd appearance and quickly ran over to her bed and sat on the ledge to comfort his crying daughter. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't know why Hades went to talk to you, but I'll have a very serious conversation with him to never do it again."

"B-but why was somebody so evil at my birthday party! He shouldn't have been there! I don't like him!"

"I'll make sure he won't ever come to another one, okay? He's just a business partner." He held her petite hand in his very large one and gently squeezed. "I'm sorry this ruined your birthday, but you still have all your presents to open, pumpkin."

Lucy nodded. "We have to write everything down and send thank you letters this year too."

Jude smiled lovingly and patted her on the head again. "Such a good girl. Your mother would be so proud." At the mention of her mom, Jude suddenly frowned even though he was the one to bring her up. "It's a good thing that Dragneel boy didn't show up. He has no right attending your birthday."

Lucy frowned and thought that her magic didn't react badly to Natsu's, but that Hades guy did and he still showed up, so why couldn't Natsu come? But she held it back because she didn't want to get in another argument with her papa. But she did say something else.

"Papa… why do you hate Natsu so much? He's harmless."

"He's not harmless, pumpkin." Jude sighed with a shake of his head. "There was a new story on the news this morning. They found a body beaten to a pulp in our neighborhood. They think Natsu did it."

Lucy got excited and aroused thinking about what Natsu did to that guy because he knocked over her birthday cake. Though, she did her best to hide it, but asked a few questions. "What did he do to the person?"

Jude sighed, but answered anyways. If she became scared of Natsu, it would be for the best. "His hand was almost melted off and he was strangled to death. Though it wasn't enough for him. Even after he died, Natsu broke all his bones in half, bit chunks of skin off and spit it out like some beast. He's not human, pumpkin. You shouldn't have any type of feelings for him."

Lucy's whole body trembled as goosebumps shivered along her skin. She looked down unable to meet her fathers eyes from the aroused expression on her face and the endless rubbing of her thighs.

Jude saw her shaking and assumed it was Lucy being scared. He quickly hugged his trembling daughter and patted her on the back. "There there… it's okay pumpkin. I won't let him get near you, okay?" She didn't respond, unable to answer him in this state because she fears her voice would betray her words. Jude pulled away from her and held her by her petite shoulders with a frown. "Let's go do something fun, okay? How about we open your presents or ride some rides together and get some food. We've barely talked all day and I want to celebrate your birthday with you too. How does that sound?"

Lucy wanted to say no and continue with Natsu where they left off, but she has just as hard of a time saying no to papa as she does with Natsu. So, she nodded, finally taking a deep inhale and releasing it to look up at her papa. "Okay! I still haven't gone on any of the spiny rides. You're stronger than me and can make them spin faster, right papa?"

"Of course." He smiled at his daughter and stood up from the bed. Lucy didn't quite get up yet and shifted around a bit to fix her clothes under the blanket before finally hopping off and following her dad out of the room.

"I'll be back later."

She said it out loud for Natsu, though her dad only raised a brow at her. Natsu heard it loud and clear and got out from under the bed once the door was shut after the father and daughter pair left. For a moment, Natsu just sat on the ground, trying to process his feelings. The first thought that came to him was the scent Lucy was releasing when Jude told her about what he did to that guy. Natsu never went into detail about it because he was scared Lucy would fear him, but she had the complete opposite reaction. She was aroused and it was hot. Getting turned on because he murdered someone for her—

Natsu sighed. Lucy's a weirdo.

After that thought, his mind traveled to Jude. He doesn't like Jude one bit. He killed his father, allowed Hades close to Lucy, and is keeping Lucy as far away from him as possible. Yet Natsu does somewhat respect him because of how much he cares for Lucy, even if he thinks keeping him away from her is the solution. It's obvious how much Jude loves her, and Natsu understands. Honestly, if there was a competition to see who loved Lucy more, Natsu's sure it would come out as a draw. He loves Lucy more than life, and Jude feels the same way. If Jude didn't do such a horrible thing to his father, Natsu would really try to earn his approval and not go behind his back so much. But the truth of it is, Natsu does hate Jude and he feels a bit better about what Jude did to his father by going behind his back like this and fucking his pure daughter right under his nose. It's a constant battle with himself, because Natsu really does look up to Jude as a father. When he and Lucy have kids, he hopes he'd be as good of a father as Jude is. He may be doing a few things wrong, but the bottom line is, he was doing all this for Lucy's sake. Jude didn't want him near Lucy for Lucy. Killing Igneel was personal gain, but Natsu knows there's a part of Jude that was thinking Lucy didn't need to call Igneel her uncle when he believes Lucy's mom and the love of his life cheated on him with Igneel. It's only normal that Jude would want to kill Igneel with those beliefs because if he and Lucy were in the same situation, there's no doubt about it. He would kill the guy way past death and even torture him after death.

He sighed and stood up, wondering around Lucy's room and scenting random things while he waits for her. It's what he's been doing since he got here, and Lucy had a lot of stuff, so he could scent for a long time. But after Lucy gets back, he's fucking her until the sun comes up. There's no doubt in that.


	10. Chapter 10

**I posted this five hours ago and just now realized i forgot to write a note. i really dont have much to say tho but thank you for the comments. i think we also reached 100 favs or something some time ago? dont really attention to that stuff or really care about it. i just like the story so rein and i update it. Anyways, thats it so have fun.**

Lucy was being very bad right now. If papa wasn't so strict and would let her go meet with her other friends, she wouldn't have to sneak out like this. She needed to set Gajeel and Levy up and Natsu wasn't much of a help. She told him to set up a date with Gajeel, but Lucy could tell her boyfriend didn't try very hard because Gajeel said no. She had to take matters into her own hands, so she was currently strolling through the street close to the Dragneel Estate. It's been a long time since she's been here, and was kind of looking forward to going inside.

There were many people around all adorned with swirling tattoos like flames, which told her they were part of Natsu's clan. She could be scared, but she wasn't. Despite the innocent appearance she shows to the public, Lucy could take care of herself. Natsu may not have the same affect on her as she does with him, but Lucy is capable of something else. She has her celestial spirit magic, just like her ancestors, and is able to do Star dress, plus other celestial spirit magic. But ever since Natsu drank her blood for the first time and her goddess was able to take over her actions, she discovered she has her own set of abilities that other Heartfilia's weren't able to do. Not even Natsu knows about this, and she's kept this a secret because of her insecurities. Natsu always tells her she and her goddess are the same, but Lucy really is different. And their different set of magic shows that. She just doesn't really want to share Natsu, so telling him about their different magic makes her feel a bit self conscious of herself. What if Natsu relies on her goddess and doesn't want her? It's a silly thought because Lucy knows that would never happen in a million years. It's just she has an inferiority complex so she doesn't want to make her goddess seem better than her.

Sighing, Lucy kicked a rock down the street and frowned down at the ground. She didn't notice that someone was in front of her, causing the rock to fly through the air and hit this person on their lower shin. She heard someone curse, so Lucy popped her head up and narrowed her eyes at the man about three meters away. She stopped in her tracks and tilted her head a bit. It was nearing night time and the sun was setting behind the man so his face was a bit hard to make out. But she could still clearly see the flames circling around his bicep and down his arm. He was a fire dragon, probably a rather low ranking one by the level of power she feels coming off him.

Though his face was dark, Lucy could see the slight bit of amber near the man's mouth as he inhaled the toxic cigarette while he watched her. He may be one of Natsu's men, but nobody knows about their relationship. Well, High clan members know, but someone as low down the totem pole wouldn't hold such sacred information. Natsu cared about no one but her so she doubts he'd care if she needed to protect herself against this man.

On instinct, Lucy lowered her hand to her belt and brushed her thumb against her keys. That was noticed by the man, and she could very faintly see his lips moving upward in a rather sinister smirk.

"Well if it isn't the perfect Heartfilia daughter." He threw his cigarette to the pavement and put it out with his foot. "The boss would be real happy if I brought in that murderers precious daughter."

Murderers precious daughter? Has her dad ever murdered anyone? But it's odd because Natsu murders people all the time. It seems like an odd thing to hold against someone in Natsu's case. His boss has to be Natsu. She's sure if he knew someone was trying to kidnap her he would get furious enough to kill the guy himself—

Lucy's eyes widened and her own evil grin slipped across her lips. She's wanted to see how angry Natsu can get for her sake for a long time and this is the perfect opportunity. She just has to act defenseless and scared. Maybe struggle a bit and, get a few bruises and mess up her hair. She's sure that's enough to make Natsu mad.

But she wanted to make sure this man's boss was Natsu before she went through with this idea.

"A-are you in the fire dragon clan?" She acted scared and gripped her keys tight to look on guard.

"Salamander will be happy."

Salamander was Natsu's clan name so that gave her enough information. With the tattoo and them being near the Dragneel estate, she's nearly positive this man is with Natsu.

"N-no! Don't hurt me!" She turned and ran, not putting anywhere near her full effort in.

The man easily caught up to her and pulled her around by her shoulder. She put on a frightened and crying face. But her eyes soon dropped to an unamused stare for a moment when the guy pulled his belt off. He noticed her look and chuckled. "I'm not stupid enough to touch you. That'll be the bosses job. I'm sure he'll have fun with you all night."

Lucy shivered in anticipation, her eyes closed and imagining her dragon all fired up. After he kills this guy, blood on his skin and sharp fangs peeking through his feral smirk. He'll be fucking hot while he fucks her. She does a small groan in arousal, but the man thought nothing of it and secured his belt around both her wrists tightly. She pretended to struggle, trying to pull away multiple times, which caused the man to be rather rough with her.

He dragged her to the Dragneel estate, Lucy still putting up a small fight and tripping a few times. She fell to the hard cement, legs scraping with blood dripping down the dirty wounds. The more roughed up she looks, the better. She's trying to get him to grab her hair, so Lucy sits on the ground and cries, refusing to get up.

"Come on, bitch! Stop crying, it's fucking annoying!"

"Someone! Help! He's hurting me!"

"No one will help you!" He finally grabbed her hair and dragged her along. It actually hurt to be pulled along by the hair, but she still struggled, trying to mess it up with pieces sticking to her lipgloss and hair bunched up in a mess. "You!" The man yelled to another clan member nearby. "Run ahead and tell all the leaders not to go home after the meeting! Tell them I have something special to give to the boss and everyone has to be there!"

The member looked a bit displeased with the situation, but nodded with a sigh and went to arrange it.

Lucy was quite happy with this because if all the leaders will be there, then Gajeel will be too. That means she can set up the date with Levy!

After much more struggling on Lucy's part and earning a few bruises on her arms, she's pleased with her appearance and cooperates the rest of the way. Many maids saw her pass, and a few of them realized who she was and waved at her. She recognized them as well from her time here as a child and sent them a smile. They finally arrived at the meeting room in the inner part of the estate. Someone opened the door for her and she "accidentally" tripped into the room and fell on the ground with her hands still behind her. Her hair was a mess and in her eyes, but she faked a helpless expression and gazed around the room to find her boyfriend. Sadly, he wasn't there. So, Lucy sat up and allowed the man to push her to a raised area in the room across from the door.

Though Natsu wasn't here, she found her other target. "Gajeel, let me set you up on a blind date!"

The gruff looking man rolled his eyes with a sigh. "You're still on that?"

"Her name is Levy and she's really cute! Small, nice butt and can be a fire cracker if you make her mad! She's my best friend so you have to do it, okay? She's important to me and it'll make me really sad if you say no!"

"What do I care if your sad?"

Lucy pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Please Gajeel? She's sweet, really smart and is way out of your league! You should take the chance while you can!"

Gajeel sighed again but eventually scoffed with a nod. "Fine. Set up the date or whatever." Lucy cheered, but he didn't give her the chance to get excited. "What the hell are you doing there anyways, bunny? You mean you couldn't take this guy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She gave a sly smile and jerked her head a bit to move some hair out of her eyes. "I'm such a weak girl. I put up a fight, but I'm too inexperienced in combat…"

"Pffft," A blond haired man snorted. "Yeah fucking right. You'd be a tough match for even me."

"Sting, I haven't seen you in so long." She nodded to the other leaders; Rogue, Laxus, and Cobra. Lucy met this other dragon when she was first born and up until her father rejected the Dragneel's, so she most likely doesn't remember her. "Wendy, I met you when you were a baby. My names Lucy. I used to do your hair when you were little."

Wendy looked very emotional, and stood to run over. Before she could make it, members from Natsu's Clan all surrounded her.

"Miss Lucy! I apologize for not recognizing you sooner!"

"Same here!" Another one said. "How have you been? We've all missed you!"

"I miss it here too." She felt nostalgic and had a itching to cry.

"Let me untie you. This fool doesn't know what he's gotten himself into." Another older man said, but Lucy shook her head. That line made her remember why she was here, though crying would help her case.

"Don't worry about it. This is all part of the show."

Every single person in the room gulped at her words. Especially the person who tied her up and brought her here. He retreated a few steps before turning towards the door and quickly sliding it open. He nearly bumped into someone and snapped his eyes up so they landed on the main character of this play.

"Hey Salamander, that guy right there brought ya a gift." Gajeel laughed his strange laugh, causing Natsu to furrow his brows.

"A fucking gift? Everyone knows I have somewhere to be at night so what the hell could be so important?!" Natsu pushed the man aside and waved his hand, one of his personal guards grabbing the guy and tugging him inside the room. Once Natsu glanced around the room and saw the "gift" tied behind her back and many wounds on her perfect, smooth skin, his whole body burst into flames.

"Natsu— help me." Lucy lowered her head to look weak with her eyes nearly spilling with tears. "He took off his belt right in front of me and used it to secure my hands. I was thrown around and dragged by the hair. And— and he even said he would rape me after you've had fun with me!"

"I didn't say that! The bitch is making shit up!"

Natsu now turned his attention to the man, his fists clenched and body still burning. "You fucking bastard!" Natsu strode up to the man, not giving him any time to explain and punched him square in the face. It was an instant death as the body fell to the ground, but Natsu didn't have enough yet. He crouched down and continued to take out his anger. Punch after punch, bones broken in several places, and blood spilling on the floor and splattering onto Natsu's body. "Fucking hate this type! Trying to find a way to reach the top quickly! You really need all these important people here to bring me my fucking girlfriend, you asshole?! Fuck! I'll fucking kill you! Die! Don't touch her! Don't look at her! Don't fucking hurt her!"

Lucy watched her boyfriend pummel him long after death with an aroused expression. She was drooling as she licked her lips and squirmed needily. "N-Natsu—"

Her small whisper made him turn his gaze to her. He looked panicked for a moment having shown her such a sight, but then, he smelt the delicious scent of Lucy's arousal between her legs. She was seriously turned on seeing him kill someone for her sake? Lucy was into some real dark shit, but he isn't complaining. He'll kill anyone for her if she makes that face at him again.

"Everyone out now!"

He didn't want the other dragons to smell that or anyone to see her like this. It only took a few seconds for the room to be completely empty except for the two of them. Still Natsu didn't approach her just yet. Lucy was smirking at him as she leaned against the wall.

"Won't you untie me?"

"You did this on purpose." Natsu voiced his thoughts. He didn't know if he was correct, but once Lucy's smile widened, he knew it was true.

"I like when you kill for me."

"You're so fucked up." He slowly approached her. Lucy was on the other side of the room, and he had to walk around the large table and all the pillows to get where she was.

"You like it."

"Damn right, baby."

He got on the floor and pulled Lucy into his chest so he could look over her shoulder. He undid the belt and threw it across the room, wanting it no where near his girlfriend. That was on another man's hips and it pissed him off that it touched Lucy's skin.

Once Lucy's hands were free, she circled them around his neck and crawled up onto his lap. "I'm really turned on, Natsu. Can't we do it?" Lucy bit her lip hungrily and blinked up at her boyfriend with a sultry expression.

"Damn, you're not shy anymore."

"Mmm, maybe not." Lucy smirked as she gently pushed Natsu's back down so she was kneeling over him, her hair falling beside them as she cupped both his cheeks and rubbed her thumbs under his eyes. "Why do you look so hot covered in blood."

"It'd be hotter if it was your blood." Lucy blinked down it him and Natsu stared up at her. He quickly looked away in guilt and bunched the hair up behind her head. "Shit, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I don't want to be covered in your blood at all."

"I know." Lucy laughed and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. "But since we can't use my blood, what about yours?"

"Oh so it's not okay if you bleed, but totally fine if I do."

"I'm sorry." Lucy laughed again. "I can just imagine you coming back from fighting and your bruised and have a few cuts with blood dripping down your mouth from a bloody lip. And you're dirty. Dirty with sweat and dirt from rolling on the ground. Doesn't that sound hot?"

"Whatever gets it for you."

"You do in general." Lucy lowered her hips down on his crotch and rubbed her thin shorts on his bulge. "Do you feel me? That's from watching you kill someone for me. Why is everything you do so sexy?"

"I'm not nearly as sexy as you, baby." He pressed his hand onto her lower back so her belly rubbed against his. "But this did really get you going, huh? You're not usually like this."

"Like what?"

"I don't know…" Natsu sighed when Lucy leaned into his chest with her lips buried in his collarbone. "You're talking dirty. It's hot, but kind of weird for you too."

It's weird because Lucy usually says things without knowing how dirty it is. She talks about sex casually and in an almost innocent way like she doesn't realize how dirty the things she's saying is. But Lucy seems very aware of herself today. She's been very mischievous pretending to be weak and letting herself get hurt just to see his reaction. And then she's being so sexual and dirty and it's coming off that way. She's usually dirty, yet innocent at the same time. But nothing is innocent about her right now. He knows Lucy acts a lot on a daily basis. She lies to her father quite a bit, along with the public. The Heartfilia's are a very famous family and everyone sees Lucy as almost a religious figure. She has to be perfect and kind. She has to know good from bad and she has to act almost weak. But in reality, Lucy is blunt in an unknowing way, and she's very open about everything. She's also strong. Almost as strong as him, though he has an advantage because he gets boosts from Lucy on the daily. He grows stronger each day by just pleasuring her and drinking her fluids. While Lucy has to work a bit harder.

She's not the weak Heartfilia a lot of people see. But being so openly dirty is something new for her. It's different and almost makes him a bit nervous and uncomfortable because he doesn't know how to react. And the things Lucy is saying aren't really normal. Being sexually aroused by murder is very strange. Being sexually aroused by things most people are terrified of and would run far away from makes Natsu a bit concerned for his girlfriend. Not that he doesn't like it because he's happy Lucy isn't scared of him or has some type of negative reaction to his job. But it's still concerns him a bit. And he's also nervous she'll tell someone her attraction towards this and she'll get judged or looked down on because of it. Because Lucy isn't normal. Even Natsu is a bit ashamed of what he does. Yeah, it's natural for him. Murder is something that comes easy for him, but he's aware that murder is bad. Murder isn't a good thing. Lucy on the other hand is attracted to it. She could have taken care of that guy all on her own, but she purposely got captured, let herself get hurt for the sake of making him get angry, then said things that she knew would piss him off so she could watch him murder this guy. That isn't normal. She shouldn't be so sexually attracted to this. Another man's blood is on his skin and she finds it sexy. It concerns him because this is the most excited and eager he's ever seen her. She knows what she's doing. She knows her words are suggestive and sexual, and is saying them to make Natsu just as excited as she is. Though he's having a hard time getting there because he is concerned about Lucy.

"Hey, Luce." She popped her head up to look down at him when he called to her a bit more seriously. She stopped rubbing herself against him and frowned in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just wondering. Is there a reason you're attracted to me like this?"

Like he said, he always found murder to be something bad that he does. He was always worried Lucy would hate him for it, so it's a bit hard for him to understand. He may not feel necessarily guilty, but he's aware that murder is bad.

"I think it has to do with my goddess." She frowned and closed her eyes for a second. "She wants to come out."

"Will you let her explain it to me?"

Lucy's brows furrowed and she opened her eyes to look down at him seriously. "You can't let her seduce you okay? Sex with her is off limits! And don't flirt with her either! I see and hear everything so keep that in mind!"

"It's cute how my girlfriend is jealous of herself." He brushes her hair back behind her ear, but Lucy pushes his hand away and gets up off his lap to sit next to him. It's been awhile since he's seen Lucy goddess since Lucy hates letting her out, but she seemed to respect Lucy's wishes and just looked at him unlike Lucy would. Her eyes are a bit colder, yet she's very warm while looking at him. The only thing she did was reach out to hold his bloody hand in her small ones.

"Hello, dragon. It's been quite a long time." Natsu nods, his fingers twitching and fangs biting his lower lip. He has a hard time controlling himself around Lucy's goddess. It's almost like this intense instinct to claim her rushes through his skin. Like he's back to the fire dragon who tried to fly into space time after time, yet could never reach her. And here she is. He just wants to capture her and claim her while he can. Though he has to control himself because Lucy would be angry at him for days.

"H-hey…"

"Now about Lucy's instincts." Natsu nodded, telling her to continue. "We watched your dragon for centuries. I've told you this before, but in the beginning, we thought you were idiotic trying to fly into space like that to capture me. But as time passed, and we watched you take over the world. We watched you kill enemy's, and it was… intriguing to watch. I'm not human. I'm a goddess, and I see humans as ants on a big ball that I could easily kill if I pleased. I protect Earthland up in space, but I like the fact that you control human lives as well. It's usually just an okay thing. We don't care if you kill. If you need to do it, then do it. We won't blame you. But when you kill for us, it's different. That power you possess is attractive and we just want to eat you up. Whenever you show that power and animalistic dragon coming out, is hard to control. You killing for us is pleasurable. You have to remember that you were a mighty fire dragon who was like hell for many people. Yet we fell in love. We wanted you and only you. And that side of you that loses your control and you just kill for us, is unbelievably attractive."

That's all Lucy's goddess said before her eyes softened back to Lucy's usual gaze. Yet, Natsu's need to claim didn't subside. He wanted to take her this second. He wanted to love her and fuck her. He just always felt so unbelievably happy when Lucy told him about their past and how attracted she was to him. He didn't mind that Lucy was a little strange, and curved one corner of his lips up when Lucy crawled back over to him on all fours.

"Natsu—" she moved one hand up to toy with the necklace he gave her, then sat on her knees and pulled her tank top up to reveal her tummy. Natsu licked his lips, quickly pushing off the floor and pinning Lucy's body down. His eyes were glowing red and pupils split into slits like a reptile.

Lucy didn't know where his sudden sudden feral and dragon instincts came from, but she liked how hot his touch was and found his dragon to be unbelievably attractive. She opened her arms for her boyfriend and bared her neck for him. Natsu took the hint and bit down with his hand palming down on her belly and slipping into her shorts and panties. He easily slithered his way to her core and curled his fingers against her little clit. His fingers shook and trembled against her, tapping and rubbing her like a vibrating sex toy, making Lucy's head fall back with a small moan.

She fingered at his hair and scratched her fingers into his scalp, her other arm sliding down his back with her palm pressing down and hips jerking against his fingers.

"Owah!" She almost sounded like an injured bunny that Natsu swore on his life he would protect. He lapped at her delicious blood, trying to saver every drop before he had to stop. "Natsu—"

He pulled away from her for a moment to look down at his perfect girlfriend. Natsu had advanced senses far superior than the average person. But for some reason, everything now was so much clearer. He could hear the faint movement outside the door. He could see the sweat dripping down the crevice between Lucy's breasts, and he could hear and see every single movement Lucy made. It's like his senses just spiked even more. And he also felt a roaring fire deep in his belly that was practically seeping from his skin.

"Natsu." Lucy said his name again, the noise so crisp and clear, despite Lucy somewhat mumbling it. "You're turning into a dragon."

He raised a brow at her, unsure what she meant, but he had to admit that he felt really fucking good right now.

Lucy suddenly reached her petite hand up to touch his face, gently brushing her fingers right under his eye. It was a strange feeling. He definitely knew Lucy was touching him, but it almost felt like he had some type of armor over him.

"You grew scales." She breathed. Lucy swallowed thickly and moved her hips to brush herself against his fingers again. "You're so sexy as a dragon."

So he's grown scales? He decided not to really think about it right now because he was unbelievably hard and he wanted to touch Lucy everywhere. He lowered his head back to her neck and licked up the blood that had dripped from her wound. He suddenly felt her soft hand slip in his jeans and boxers as she gently stroked him.

A rough growl reverberated up his throat, but Lucy only whined needily into his hair. "You've changed." Lucy's head rolled back as her fingers scratched down Natsu's back. The way he lapped his tongue on her sensitive bite wound and his relentless fingers massaging and rubbing the walls near her entrance.

"What do you mean? You don't like it?"

"I love it." Lucy released a breath and moan at the same time. It was extremely sexual and it somehow made goosebumps form on Natsu's hot skin. "I love you. But— but that's not what I meant. Your dick is different."

"Hmm?" His hot breath breathing on her neck made Lucy shiver. She licked her lips and rolled her hips a bit. She held Natsu's cock from underneath and rubbed her thumb on his shaft.

"You have ridges and are scaled now. You were already so big like a dragon, but now your cock is actually a dragons cock."

He really didn't understand what was happening right now. First his senses got better, his skin has scales and now his cock is more dragon like? Why were these changes happening? Would he go back to normal? Natsu hopes he does, but also not because he could smell Lucy's scent clearly and he noticed every twitch of her muscles and heard every whimper in pleasure.

"Natsu… please."

"You want my dragon cock that bad, baby?"

"Yes." Lucy moved her hand up to touch the tip of his cock and rubbed her thumb against his sticky slit. "I love having sex with you. You make me feel so good and I love when you throb inside me. Natsu— I'd feel even better if you were a dragon and I think you will too."

"You're so dirty."

"This is how I always am. I don't mind telling you How wonderful your cock feels pounding inside me. I don't mind telling you how wet I get when thinking about you or how lonely I feel in the morning when you're not there next to me. I don't mind telling you my fingers feel so much worse than yours and how my breasts never get anywhere near as sensitive as you make them."

Natsu growled lowly, but moved to tug her shorts and panties down. Lucy has a habit of getting sleepy during sex and she turns a bit lazy so it can be a pain to get her undressed. He didn't want to deal with it tonight and ripped her bottoms off so she was bared to him with her clothes ripped to shreds and one of her shorts legs still on her left thigh.

"Tell me how you masturbate, baby. What do you think about, hmm?"

"I think about your tongue licking me down there."

"Yeah?" Natsu pushed her cloudy mind along as he got his pants and boxers down a bit and pulled himself outn. He is rather different. More long and almost pointier at the tip and there're red scales along the sides of his shaft. And on the underside of it, there's ridges that Natsu knows will make Lucy feel amazing. He didn't want to wait any longer and lined himself up to her small entrance.

"What else, baby?"

"I think of how hot you are." She squirmed at his prodding cock and opened her legs wide for him with one of Natsu's hands on her thigh, thumb teasing her sensitive skin. "T-temperature. Your body is hot. And— and I like it."

"How do you touch yourself baby? Tell me everything."

"I start with my nipples." She acted out the movements, lazily tugging at her shirt, causing Natsu to pull away and chuckle down at his girlfriend. He ripped her shirt in two along with her bra and watched his girl run her small fingers around the meat of her breasts. Her eyes were closed, but her lips were parted in a silent moan. She finally brushed her thumb on her pebbles and circled them till they were hard, but it took a bit of effort. "Since Natsu makes me so hot it's harder. When I'm alone, I'm so cold and lonely. It's easier to get stif."

"You're that lonely when I'm gone, baby?"

She nods submissively and curled her toes when Natsu slowly started to ease his hot cock inside her cookie. "Natsu— is… is like home and I feel best when you're with me. My bed isn't right without you and I'm sad when you're gone in the morning. Does Natsu not miss me?"

"Of course I miss you baby." He lowered his head to kiss her between her furrowed brows. When he pulled away, they smoothed out a bit, but her eyes were still closed sleepily. "You're my everything, Luce. Without you I'd have nothing. Every night when I leave your side, I kiss you many times in your sleep and force myself out of bed. I'd rather be next to you all through the night and morning."

"Natsu?"

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Please spoil me."

Natsu laughed, but how could he say no. He lowered his head again and kissed all along her face trailing his lips along her skin and mumbling softly. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you so damn much and I'll spoil you until you have everything you even think about."

"More."

Natsu finally seated himself inside her, but he didn't quite move yet, just letting his hot cock pulse inside her, and enjoying Lucy doing the same around him. It's like she had a wet heartbeat that sucked and hugged him, pulling him deeper inside and trying to swallow him up.

"I'll love you until you're annoyed and kiss you everywhere. I'll spoil you rotten and make you the happiest girl alive. Your my baby and I'll never allow you to be unhappy. Whoever makes you frown even just a bit will die by my hands."

"Yes… kill everyone who hurts me and let me watch."

"You're such a little psycho, Luce." Natsu laughed. He'd try not to show her such a sight again even if she liked it, but it seems Lucy really wants to watch him kill someone who's hurt her.

"Will you get aroused, baby?"

"I'll get wet and needy for your mighty dragon cock. I want you to slay me."

"Then I will."

He finally pulled himself out, then thrusted back in again. At his pull out, Lucy's back arched and she practically screamed. Those ridges on his new dragon like cock went against Lucy's sensitive walls when he pulled out. It felt just as good for him on the pull out as well, and he found himself looking forward to that part.

They both got quiet with just the noises of sex, Lucy's cries in pleasure and Natsu's curses.

"Fuck." He rolled his hips a bit at the pullout and ground his rough edges into Lucy's walls.

Lucy's hands sunk into his hair like she liked to do, and pulled his head down to breath into her hair. He kissed and mumbled sweet nothings into her ear. Promising anything she'd ever wish. He would give it to her and that's the end of it.

"Natsu—" by her almost whiny and needy voice Natsu knew she was acting spoiled. But he loved spoiling her and gently kissed her cheeks over and over.

"Tell me what you want baby. I'll give you it. Just ask and I'll find a way no matter what."

Lucy didn't answer right away as her peak reached the top very quickly. Her walls spasmed around him and her whole body shook. Natsu was almost there as well, and her needy request made him cum at just her words.

"I-I want Natsu's baby!"

Natsu groaned and hugged Lucy's small body. He released himself inside her, but wasn't worried. He was unbelievably happy with Lucy's request and hearing the girl he loved say she wants his baby makes you feel good, but they weren't really in the right place to have a baby. After all, Lucy is only 16 and that's not acceptable. He may have came inside her but after the first time they had sexy, Natsu had Lucy get a lacrima inside her that acts as a birth control. It lasts for 6 months so they were clear until then. So Natsu knew Lucy couldn't get pregnant. It may not be the right time to have a baby, but it still made him happy beyond what he would have imagined. Natsu never really thought about kids. Okay, he did a lot of times, but it's kind of hard for him to imagine. Getting married and having babies with his goddess is his dream. But he's the leader of a huge mafia group, this country isn't exactly the best, and Lucy's father doesn't know about their relationship and would do— actually, Natsu doesn't know what Jude would do if he and Lucy had a baby. It's Lucy's baby so he'd probably love it, but it's also his. That's a tough one.

But the point is Jude doesn't like him and everything just seems not too good right now.

But Lucy did just ask for a baby and he would do whatever she asked of him even if it goes against his beliefs. He will spoil her beyond the definition of pampering. He will give her the world. Literally. If she asked him to take over the country, he'd fucking do it. If she asked him to climb to the tallest mountain and scream how much he loved her, he would fucking do it. And if she asked him to kill anyone, he wouldn't even consider. Whatever Lucy wants, is what Lucy gets. And that's both his and Jude's beliefs. It's practically a religion and Lucy is the center of it. She's the center of their worlds and is the most beautiful thing that could ever exist.

So Natsu had to find a way to give Lucy a baby or something. Something that will fulfill this need to have a baby.

"I'll find you a baby somewhere, okay?"

"I want your baby." Lucy pouted cutely with her big eyes staring up at him innocently. Natsu rolled over next to her and and propped himself up on his elbow to brush the hair out of her pretty face.

"You have that lacrima, baby. We can't have a kid right now. Well have one when we're older, okay"

"But I want a baby now."

"I'll find something to hold you over."

Lucy sighed and rolled over onto her side. "Okay. As long as we have a baby when I'm older."

"That's a given."

It was quiet for a moment as a silence stretched over them. Natsu thought Lucy was mad at him, but that thought was quickly interrupted when Lucy looked over her shoulder at him and frowned. "Why aren't you cuddling me? I want to be held."

"You're so spoiled." He chuckled but did as his girlfriend said and hooked his arm around her stomach with his other arm making a nice pillow for Lucy's head. "Are you comfy?"

"I like being spooned."

"I like spooning you."

Silence stretched across room after that as Lucy dozed off. Though they were peaceful and snuggly alone in the room, rumors quickly spread throughout the estate. A rumor that Salamander kidnapped Lucy Heartfilia and raped her. That was almost the opposite of what happened, but to the people who didn't know the situation, but just heard the small snippets of story, it was easy to manufacture such a tale. Because it was impossible for Lucy Heartfilia to willingly have sex with the leader of the dragon clans. That's just impossible.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! i really like this chapter a lot actually so i wont keep you here. have fun! and tell me what you think :3**

Natsu was at a loss of what to do. Lucy said she wanted a baby, and anything Lucy wanted, he would give her. But now was not the time to have a baby. For one, Lucy is only 16. She's not an adult yet, and if she comes home pregnant and Jude finds out, Natsu would no doubt be dead. Or Jude would find a way to make it impossible for him to see her, which is not something Natsu will ever allow. Another reason is its not the right time. Too much is going on, Hades is after Lucy for whatever reason, and that already freaks him out enough. So if their baby is inside Lucy while she's unsafe like this, he would be beyond himself with stress because his two most precious people are in danger. Lucy can't be pregnant no matter how much she begs and shows him that cute pouty expression of hers.

Still, Lucy wanted a baby, so he needed to find a replacement to make her happy and hold her over until they can actually have children. But he has no idea what to get her. He needed to come up with something though because he can't handle it when she pouts and is mad at him. She's too fucking cute to say no to.

Sighing, Natsu jumped over the gate to get into Lucy's estate, and forced himself to the tree to climb up to her window. He was dreading when she got sad, but he hadn't thought of what to get her so he had to hold on for now. As he scaled the tree, Natsu saw something moving high up in the branches. He squinted his eyes, trying to see through the dark because what if that thing was sent by someone to hurt Lucy? He carfully climbed higher until it was a bit clearer. A tail hung down below the creature, swaying back and forth as it munched on the leaves of the tree. It didn't seem to like the taste, and spit it out with a sad "Aye" sound. It was blue, with two pointy cat ears, and a pair of white feathered wings stretched from its small back so the little guy was floating in the air.

"What the hell are you?" Natsu stared at the creature, who turned towards him the moment he spoke. The thing flew right over to him and plopped down on his hair. He seemed awfully comfortable as he curled up into a ball and dozed off. Natsu's brows furrowed because no animal was ever this carefree with him. It seems most animals are aware of his dragon because they cower whenever he's near. Natsu's never really cared, but this little creature didn't seem to mind him. He wondered if Lucy would like him as a pet, and that's when it hit him. This little thing could be Lucy's replacement child! It could be their child. Its not scared of him, so he's sure it'll love Lucy! This could work!

Feeling much better about seeing Lucy now, Natsu climbed back down into the lower branches, then hopped through Lucy's window. He got here a bit earlier today, so Lucy was still in the bath. He closed the window behind him, then set the cat on the bed. He didn't wait a moment longer and opened the bathroom door to find his beautiful goddess lounging in a bubble bath with her head tilted back and lips parted in bliss. The water reached her neck so he couldn't see anything, but just the thought of her being naked under those bubbles made him turned on enough that he got a little hard.

He approached her in the bath, and kneeled down next to her to gently graze his fingers along the side of her face. Lucy sighed and leaned into him, her long eyelashes fluttering and petite shoulders wiggling slightly.

"How was your day, baby?" Natsu asked. He moved his thumb to press it between her plump lips, which caused Lucy to drowsily look up at him as she licked his thumb. Her arms raised out of the water, many droplets trickling down her arms and falling back into the bath.

"I missed you. Come in with me."

"Whatever my little star wishes." He stood up and made a show of stripping. Slow hands, subtle flexing, and a good view of his tan skin. Lucy's eyes fluttered and she swallowed. She wondered how he could be so attractive, and then the images of the night before popped into her mind. The images of his huge dragon cock and red eyes staring at her like some wild beast. She didn't mind it, and actually loved it. His cock was so ridged with scales, and felt amazing each time he pulled out. Her thighs clenched together at just the thought of it, and head lulled to the side as her lust filled eyes watched her boyfriend saunter on over, semi hard cock bouncing with each step he took. Lucy scooted over for him to get in next to her, and sighed in content when Natsu's body settled around hers. She was between his legs, and could feel him against her lower back.

Lucy wanted to see him, so she turned around with her knees on either side of his lap. Her back arched into him with her arms around his neck and cock gently nudging her folds. She gazed up at her boyfriend with a needy expression and pouted until Natsu chuckled lightly. He held her around the waist and lifted her small body up a bit more so she was sitting on his fat cock with him pushing against her entrance.

"Natsu…?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you think you turned into a dragon?"

His brows furrowed and he bit his lip in thought. He really had no idea because as far as he knew, that hasn't happened to any other human dragon. There's a legend that the first dragon was able to sprout wings and scales during his early years, but after he got older, he could no longer do it. And even when he could, he was never able to control it. Natsu really has no idea what happened, but he wasn't about to complain about it. He felt amazing sexually, physically, and emotionally. He felt so powerful and on top of the world. Having his goddess under him like that crying out his name, moaning in pleasure even though she had just witnessed him killing someone for her. And she didn't just tolerate it, she loved it. She was sexually aroused that the blood of another was on his skin and told him to let her watch when he does it again.

But the only reason he can imagine that happening is because of Lucy. No other dragon had a physical appearance of a dragon like that before. And the only reason he's getting stronger is because of Lucy. Though its weird because they've had sex a few times and that's never happened before so why did he suddenly go all savage like that? The only reason he can think of is because Lucy's Goddess came out. He usually gets super horny and can't control himself when he sees her. But even after she explained why Lucy is sexually attracted to him killing for her, and the normal Lucy was back, that lust didn't go away. It seemed to intensify. He couldn't control himself and wanted to fuck her little body until she screamed out his name. He was concerned when she first seemed so attracted to him killing, but once he found out the reason, he was instantly savage.

"It's probably because of what your goddess said. You telling me you like it when I kill for you really got me going."

Lucy frowned and turned her head away with a hmph. "Of course its because of my goddess. Why don't you get like that because of me?"

"No, you do get me like that baby!" He panicked and quickly held her by the shoulders to force her to look at him. "Its not that I was turned on because it was your goddess. Its because she explained why YOU like when I kill people for you." He ducked his head down and gently whispered against her ear. "How you're turned on when I'm covered in the blood of your enemy. How you squirm while watching me kill, wanting my bloody hands on you now. Its hot. And I'll kill over and over if it makes you like that. Just tell me who you hate and I'll give you a show, baby."

He thought he might of went a little too far by saying murder is good entertainment for her, but Lucy didn't seem bothered by it. Quite the opposite, really. She slowly exhaled and ground her hips into him. She was turned on. God, they're both so fucked up. Its funny how everyone thinks of Lucy as a saint. As this perfect religious figure who's innocent and can do no wrong. If they knew how sinful his little goddess is... How evil and dark she could be, he's sure people would go into shock. Lucy Heartfilia did not seem like this kind of person. But he's not complaining. Only he knows this side of her, and he wants it to stay that way. This little devil is his and only his to love and spoil. Not even her father knows how she's really like.

Lucy continued to act pouty, but she eventually leaned into his chest and slid her hand down his back under the hot water. "I know… I just don't like when you say that stuff about someone else. Imagine if I talked about how turned on I get by Gray. Wouldn't you get mad? I don't want you to like anyone but me. And My goddess and I are different!"

Lucy really does seem to hate her goddess and he gets where shes coming from, but he still doesn't understand. Why is she so sure shes different from her goddess? His dragon instincts took over yesterday, but that's still him. So why is she denying that her goddess is the same as her? He wanted to ask her, but was scared of making her more upset so he decided to drop it for now and come back to the topic later. He squeezed Lucy closer to him and gently ran his wet fingers through her hair. It was tied up in a messy bun, but he didn't care. "Kay. I wont talk about your goddess as long as you don't say disturbing shit about that bastard again."

Lucy giggled. "Okay, it's a promise."

Lucy curled into his chest, causing Natsu to sigh in bliss as he held his star close to him with the water keeping him toasty. Having her in his arms was enough to make his stressful day worth it. After he supposedly kidnapped Lucy, lots of people in the clan were confused about his behavior yesterday. Natsu Dragneel never cared about woman so there were all sorts of rumors going around that he loves Lucy. That was nothing new. Natsu always loved Lucy, it just wasn't something the average clan member knew. But one thing most people did know was his hatred towards Jude. It was common knowledge in the clan that Jude and Grimoire Heart were working together and most people put two and two together that Jude was the reason for Igneel's death. So it was quite peculiar to his clan members that Natsu had an infatuation with Lucy, the daughter of his fathers murderer.

Natsu didn't care about something like that though because Lucy would never harm his family in a million years. It was all her father he had a grudge with. Which made things complicated because Jude would have been dead already if it wasn't for how much Lucy loved her father. It would make her sad so he was hesitant to kill him. Because Lucy's happiness was his number one priority, even if it went against his morals as the leader of the Dragneel Clan.

But at the thought of Igneel, Natsu couldn't help but frown as his fingers clenched Lucy's hair, gently scratching her scalp. Once she felt him stiffen, Lucy shifted her body to look up at him, and furrowed her blonde brows in concern. "What's wrong Natsu? Are you okay?"

"Nothing. I just thought of Igneel."

"Oh." Lucy sniffled a bit before leaning back into him with a tight hug. "Maybe Igneel is happy up in heaven with mom."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh dryly. "Igneel didn't go to heaven. Dragneel's have killed too many people to go there."

"Natsu…?" Lucy peeked up at him again with a questioning look. "How did Igneel die? I never really understood it. He didn't get sick like mom, and apparently got murdered, but why hasn't whoever killed him been killed by you? You killed that guy because he kidnapped me. If you kill him for something like that, why isn't Igneel's murderer dead too? He deserves to die and I'd like to watch you do it too. Igneel was like my uncle and he's important to you too so I don't like his murderer being out there without getting punished."

Natsu's brow creased and he looked away from her with an unsure expression. Once again, he's thinking about how Lucy's considered a saint to everybody, when she's really like this. Wanting a murderer to be dead instead of in prison, which is already a sensitive topic. Most will say a criminal doesn't deserve to die because that'd be doing the same as what the criminal did. That's the right answer. That's the answer everyone else would say. That's the answer a saint should say. Yet she wants a murderer dead. She got one of his clans members killed by purposely making him pissed and letting it get that far. Lucy could have easily handled that weakling on her own. But she wanted him dead. She may as well murdered him herself because she knew exactly what was going to happen when she came to the estate.

Natsu doesn't remember Layla being like this, so how come Lucy's so messed up? Is it his fault? Or maybe it's because of her goddess. Most of the time, Heartfilia's are actually saints. Layla was a literal saint and was kind, charitable, and forgiving. She forgave Igneel about his dealings, but she never went out and asked for anyone to die like Lucy does. And unlike Lucy, the past Heartfilia's didn't have a goddess take over them like Lucy does. The goddess told him that they view humans as ants that she could squish. She just likes earth and protects it. But maybe Lucy's complete lack of sympathy for people is because her goddess is a part of her. Maybe that's why Lucy doesn't care about murder and death too much.

Still, he had no idea how do respond to her. He's always told her he doesn't know who Igneel's killer is, but her so blatantly pointing it out and asking to watch him kill whoever murdered Igneel, made Natsu very uncomfortable to think about. He could blame it on Hades, but Natsu was smart enough to know that Jude's involvement was bound to come out eventually. And Natsu honestly didn't want that to happen. Lucy already lost one parent she loved… he doesn't want Jude to die as well and make her even more upset. Plus, she would feel beyond guilty knowing her father is the one who murdered Igneel, which Natsu didn't want. Hades would be a good excuse because he is the leader of Grimoire Heart, but telling her that comes with risks that he wasn't sure he wanted to take.

Sighing, Natsu ran a wet hand through his hair, then slid it down Lucy's body; her slim waist and curved hips, to stop at her thigh and hike it up further. He felt Lucy's lower lips open up further, his cock pushing against her entrance and teasing her a bit. He hoped it would distract Lucy from the conversation, but instead, she slightly glared at him, then moved her hand down to grip his fat cock and gently push him away from her so he was flat against both their bellies. It made Natsu sigh again, before he revealed what he was nervous to tell her about.

"You remember that guy at your birthday party? The one with the grey hair and eye patch?"

Lucy nodded a bit hesitantly. "Hades?"

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. "He killed Igneel. Truth is, that guy is part of another gang called Grimoire Heart. You probably know them as our enemy gang. Hades is the leader of them. He's tryin to take us out and killed Igneel to do it. Prolly didn't think I'd be even stronger than dad."

Lucy was totally shocked by what he said. He wasn't sure what part of it because he gave her a information that could lead to other information which was probably even more shocking. And like he thought, Lucy focused on that part of it instead of the stuff he just told her.

"You mean papa is business partners with someone like that?! Why? What could benefit him helping that eye patched bastard?! Papa was supposed to help you and your dragon clan! Why is he on the enemy team and friends with someone who murdered uncle Igneel like that! I knew he was evil. I could tell the moment I saw him and then my magic short circuited like that! Like he's obviously really bad! Why would papa be business partners with him, but not Natsu? I don't like it!"

Natsu sighed in relief when she didn't connect Jude to Igneel's death, and just squeezed his goddess closer to his chest. The water rippled at the movement and her small body clung to him like a baby monkey as she pouted.

"Shhh baby. I'll be sure to kill Hades. And you'll never have to worry about him again. You can even watch, if you want."

"Mmn. I want to whip him a few times with Taurus. Then purify him until he's practically on fire."

Purify? What does she mean by that? As far as Natsu knew, none of her spirits had such an ability. If anyone was capable of it, it would be Loke. But as far as he knew, the lion spirit wasn't able to do that. But if not him, then who?

"Purify? Since when could you do that?"

Lucy stared up at him in shock, her eyes wide and hand coming up to cover her mouth. Well it's obvious she was hiding something from him and that made him upset. Though he really has no room to complain since he's keeping so many things from her. Though that was for Lucy's own safety. But what could she possibly be hiding from him? And why did she hide it?

"I-I meant burn him with Loke's light. That's all I meant by it."

She's a horrible liar, and only added to his suspicions when she hid under his chin while refusing to pull away. He didn't like her lying to him. It pissed him off and hurt him even more. He wanted to know everything, and he thought he already did. But apparently Lucy has some secrets.

"Don't lie Luce. What's this about purifying? I've never heard of past Heartfilia's being able to do that. Don't keep secrets from me. It makes me mad."

She refused to talk for a while and just scratched her nails down his back with an obvious pout pressed into his collarbone. He removed his arms from around her, causing his goddess to squeeze him tighter with a small sniffle. "D-don't get mad at me. I just don't want you to love her. I don't want you to know about her because what if you like her better than me and think she's more important. I don't want to share Natsu!"

His brows furrowed, but he quickly enveloped her in his arms again with a soft sigh. He thinks he has the whole picture. There's only one person Lucy would feel intimidated about when it comes to this.

"Listen baby. All I want is you. I get that you don't like her. I get that you're afraid I'll love her more. But that's impossible." He kissed her temple sweetly and smiled. "You know Luce. On that night during my initiation. When I drank your blood for the first time, and we fell asleep, I remember having a dream. You know it too. The one where my ancestor tried to fly up to your goddess for centuries. I remember the heartache when your goddess fell in love with different men and how our story was a tragedy for so long. But once I drank your blood that night, and at the end of that dream, I specifically remember a blonde haired being laying on the stomach of my dragon ancestor. I remember feeling so complete for the first time in so long. Like I was finally able to breathe after choking on loneliness. My dragon and your goddess must be together right now. They must be up there in space watching us from above. They were meant for each other, and we're meant for each other. Lucy Heartfilia, you are mine and I only want you. Quit feeling so insecure. I don't like you being this way cause the Lucy I know never holds herself back. She's so honest it's adorable, so stop it. I don't like you keeping secrets."

She looks up at him with an adorable frown, but was mostly to try and stop herself from crying. Her lips trembled and her eyes slightly glared at him. She's really so fucking cute.

"So Natsu doesn't want my goddess?"

"I only want you baby."

She curtly nods while moving her hands up to cup both his cheeks very tenderly. "I will tell you what I've been hiding then. But only if you kiss me first."

"How am I supposed to say no to that?" He slid his hand up her back and past her neck to hold the back of her head. She bashfully looks down with her thick curly lashes lowered. He tilts her chin back up with the side of his index finger under her chin, then ducks his head down to softly press his lips to her plump ones. Lucy makes a small hum in content, and gently opens her mouth for him, but Natsu pulls away before it gets too heated and the conversation gets away from them. Still, he pampers her with lots of soft pecks to her cheeks and around her mouth. Lucy's giggle is music to his ears, and he can't help but wiggle his finger on her side, making his baby star squirm with a small gasp for air.

"If you don't tell me what you're hiding, I'll tickle you to death."

"O-okay!" She wheezes and slaps him on the chest with a pout and small glare. "Natsu is mean." But then she unravels her hands from around his neck. "My goddess has a separate set of powers, but she has to take over for me to use them. I can't use her powers myself. I didn't want Natsu to know because I thought you'd think she was more useful than me and you wouldn't want me anymore."

He gently flicks her between the eyes and stares at her very seriously. "Goddess or no goddess, I'd still love you Luce. Just because her powers may help me, doesn't mean I'll forget about you. You're what's most important to me. My baby star I've loved since the day you were born and I mean that literally. I met you and instantly fell in love." He pressed his forehead to hers and gently nudged her nose with his. "I didn't want to leave without you and threw a temper tantrum. Because of it, your dad hated me from the very beginning. He's always been protective of you and has only gotten worse. But I loved you more than the day before and I continue to feel that way 16 years later."

Lucy blinks a bit surprised. All of a sudden, a small tear glistens down her cheek and falls into the bath water below them. "I-I guess that makes sense. I don't ever show you my goddess, but Natsu still loves me even without her around. You never ask to see her and don't mind when I bad mouth her."

She closes her eyes, letting another tear slip down and drop off her chin. Lucy pulls away from him completely and sits in the middle of the bath. It's deeper in the center so she has to sit on her knees. She gently pushes bubbles over to him so his body is covered, causing Natsu to smile so softly at her. It's a little gesture, but it makes him happy. Even if Lucy says she knows that he loves her, she still has a possessive side and wants him to cover himself when naked. She doesn't want anyone else seeing him like this. Only her.

Lucy took a deep inhale while closing her eyes. She released it, then opened them again to show a more mature version of herself. The Goddess didn't approach him. She seems to respect Lucy's insecurities, and just raised her hand. A blinding white light burst from her palm. It was so pure that it was impossible to look at. Natsu thought he would go blind. Yet the goddess stared right at it, seeming completely unaffected.

"My magic is different from Lucy's. She was granted the powers of my friends because they want to protect the Heartfilia's. Lucy got some of my magic. She can cast some spells that other Heartfilia's could as well, but most of my powers weren't something any of them could achieve. I am able to help Lucy when she needs it most. I can give her power that is out of this world. Power that belongs to a literal goddess who's protected Earthland for thousands of ears." She closed her fist so the blinding light went out. "That was purifying magic. It's what reacted with that eyepatched man's magic. He needs to be purified before he causes harm." Then she looked to the side of him and extended her hand out. With a twirl of her finger, the bottle of bubble bath floated in thin air. "I'm able to manipulate things. I can fly, make things fly, and part even the seas. I have complete control over earths elements."

She even showed him by flicking her finger up. A ball of water about the size of a fist, floated up from the bath and stayed in that tight sphere of water. Her fist closed, and then she flicked her fingers outward. The water dispersed and splatted around them, hitting Natsu on the face, but dropping back into the bath before it came close to Lucy. "I can even manipulate your fire, though I can't make the elements appear. Only once they're here, do I have control of them. I can do other things as well, but it's too much to explain in one night. You'll just have to be patient and wait for Lucy to summon me."

Natsu nodded, not sure how he feels about Lucy being able to use fire. Fire was always his thing. It's something only someone apart of his clan can learn. Not that Lucy is able to do what he does with fire. She doesn't have dragon scales and claws embedded in her skin, or a dragon stomach that can eat fire. But he still feels kind of small next to Lucy's goddess like this. Lucy was already strong enough being able to use all her spirits like she does, but her Goddess is probably even more powerful. And all he is, is a humanized version of a dragon. He can't do all this amazing stuff like Lucy can.

"Dragon." Lucy's goddess reached her hand out to touch his cheek, but she suddenly flinched with a grimace, then lowered her hand back into the water. Her usual dull expression revealed something different. She looked hurt as she held her hand to her chest and gently clenched her fist. "Sorry…" she mumbled. But then, she looked back up at Natsu. "Lucy loves you a lot, dragon. So much so that she doesn't want even me to touch you." She sighed with a shake of her head. "I told Lucy something important so she can be the one to cheer you up. So long, Dragon. Until we meet again."

Her eyes lowered to the bath water, but quickly snapped up to him again with a pouty glare. Lucy hmphed and crawled back into his lap with her arms across her ample chest. "I told you not to touch her."

"Quit being so jealous. She didn't lay a hair on me. You yelled at her before she could." Natsu still couldn't stop himself from smiling though. For some reason, Lucy's goddess didn't affect him as much as she usually does. At the beginning, he used to say he loved Lucy more than her goddess because Lucy would feel sad if he didn't. But since yesterday when she showed up, he noticed how he's so much more comfortable around Lucy. He feels relieved when she's back to her normal self, and compared to the serious Goddess, he prefers Lucy's cute, clueless personality way more. She's so much more fun to be around. Natsu finds himself missing Lucy throughout the day even if he kissed her goodbye in the morning, but I didn't seem to matter how long the wait was between the Goddesses visits.

"Now can you tell me what she wanted to tell me? I feel like it's important."

"I guess…" she frowned cutely and leaned back into his chest. "According to her, Natsu will get a lot stronger. Your mighty dragon cock was just the beginning." Her eyes lidded as a lusty look spread through that dark chocolate color. "I liked Natsu's dragon cock. It felt really good when it went in and out. And your eyes were red like blood. It was really hot. I want Natsu to be a dragon more." She licked her lips and rolled her stomach against him, making Natsu hiss.

"I forget how big of a perv you are, babe." He sighed in content and moved his hand up her body to cups her cheek. She blinked up at him rather innocently, yet it has a sinful feeling to it at the same time. "As much as I'd like to fuck you baby, I got you a present that's prolly wondering where we are."

"A present?" She sat up straight and wiggled her little bottom like a dog wagging it's tail. "What is it? I wanna see it! Show me!"

"We gotta get out of the bath then." He goosed her butt until she stood up and carefully stepped out of the bath. Natsu followed after, trying to keep his eyes off that supple body of hers because it was very distracting. Once they were dried off and changed into pajamas, they exited the bathroom/closet area, and entered her bedroom. A blue blur immediately flew right towards them and nestled itself into Lucy chest. He felt a bit pissed, but held himself back. This is an animal after all and now their child.

Lucy seemed excited and held the thing up to see him fully. "He's so cute! I love him! But he looks strange for a cat."

"Aye!"

Lucy stared at the blue ball in shock. "Not Meow? He really isn't normal… But I love him even more!" She squeezed him back into her chest, then whirled around to face him. "What should we name him? He's our baby! We have to pick carefully because it'll be his name forever!"

"Mmn," Natsu took a step towards her while scratching at the bare skin under his navel. "What about Happy? I brought him to make you happy, so it's a good name for him. Though it's kind of weird."

"No, I love it! Natsu is so good at picking names!"

He's really not but it's cute how she thinks he is. Smiling, Natsu held her hand and led her to the bed. Lucy climbed in with Natsu following after her. Just as he was about to get comfortable, and pull Lucy between his legs so she could play with the kitten, there was a very urgent knock on the door. Natsu reacted fast and quickly rolled off the bed, then hid under it with a dazed Lucy looking towards the door.

She didn't hide Happy and hopped out of bed. She pulled a shall over her shoulders that was lying on the couch and approached the door with the cat in her arms. After the door was unlocked, she opened it, and tilted her head at her very panicked papa who was breathing heavy like he ran here.

"Papa? Is something wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Pumpkin!" He very gently pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She was confused of what this was about, and gently patted her dads back.

"I'm okay. I don't know what happened, but I promise I'm okay."

He held her an arms length away with his brows furrowed in distress. He moved his hand up and gently pushed her shall and hair aside to get a good view of her neck. She doesn't know what he was looking for there, but whatever it was, it made her papa's face crease in a deep frown with gritted teeth and angry eyes. "Oh god. Oh no. I'm so sorry I let this happen, Lucy! I swear on your mothers grave that I'll make that bastard die a thousand times for what he's done to my baby girl!"

"What are you talking about papa?"

He held her hand and led her to the couch and gently urged her to sit. She did and stared at her father curiously when he sat next to her and then pulled her into his chest. Papa smelt way different than Natsu, and she felt a familial sense of comfort. She didn't understand what he was talking about though. Why did he think she was so upset?

"You don't need to keep pretending pumpkin. You can cry. I know what that dragon bastard did to you yesterday. How he kidnapped you and took advantage of you. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from hurting you. I've failed you as a father."

Lucy was horrified, and gripped her fathers sweater tightly. That's not what happened at all. She purposefully got kidnapped and practically seduced Natsu. He didn't do what he's thinking. Natsu would never harm a hair on her head. And he wouldn't even have a chance to take advantage of her because Lucy wants Natsu just as much as he wants her.

"T-that's not… Papa, that's not what—"

"Shhh, pumpkin. I'll make him pay for this. His obsession with you is sick. I knew he had those desires towards you, but didn't think he would take it this far. And he even bit you again. It must have really hurt. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

She didn't know what to do and felt her lips trembling in distress. Tears formed in her eyes, but she desperately held them back in fear of making the situation worse. This is awful. Natsu would never do that, but how does she explain it without revealing everything to him? Maybe she should just tell him the truth? That Natsu and her are in love and then Natsu wouldn't be seen as a sex offender. She doesn't want that pinned on him when he did nothing of the sorts. She wants Natsu to be seen in a better light, but this will do nothing but harm to him. But revealing the truth isn't smart either. They can't go exposing themselves yet. Natsu said it's not the right time so she should listen to him.

"Papa." She looks up at him and sniffles. It broke Jude's heart seeing her like this as he gently swiped his thumb under her eyes to wipe away her tears.

"It's okay pumpkin."

"Papa, why are you business partners with the leader of Grimoire Heart?" He was shocked and it was clearly written on his face. His hand froze from brushing away more tears, and his mouth gaped open, unsure of what to say. "Why are you friends with him? I felt his magic… he's really evil, papa. I don't like you being friends with him, so stop it."

After a moment of silence, Jude finally closed his lips to swallow thickly. He continued to rub her tears away and sighed softly. "Did Natsu tell you about this?"

She nodded. "Papa, Natsu doesn't make a power outage when he touches me. You've seen him touch me countless times and nothing like that ever happens. So why is papa friends with Hades when his magic is so bad, but you say Natsu is worse, when he's really not!"

Jude frowned as he bit his lip in thought. His thumb still brushed her many tears away, though she was crying because of something completely unexpected. He didn't understand his own daughter. "Why are you defending him like this, Lucy? I know I've sheltered you a lot… maybe too much because you don't seem to understand the seriousness of what Natsu did. He took advantage of you Lucy. Him touching you like that, biting you… doing that to you, it's very bad! He should be dead for doing that to you pumpkin! You cannot allow someone to do that to you again! Being touched there is bad! You should never be touched there by anyone ever again! I won't allow it!"

"Hmph!" Lucy turned away from him with Happy still held to her chest. "I'm not stupid, papa! I know what he did and I liked it! It felt really good, okay?! So quit bullying Natsu!"

She stood up from the couch, about to walk away, but Jude suddenly grabbed her wrist very firmly. It didn't hurt because papa would never hurt her, but it was stern… disciplinary.

"Lucy, you will never say such things again. You are confused. He tricked you into doing that. You did not like it, do you understand me?"

Lucy grew frustrated, sad and upset. She clenched her small fists and stomped one foot on the ground as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I-I'm not confused. I'm not confused papa! I don't like you yelling at me! I'm supposed to be mad at you for being friends with a bad guy, but you're getting mad at me for no reason! I-I— I am not confused!"

Jude stood as well so he was towering over her with her wrist still held in his hand. She could see the different emotions swimming in his eyes. Distress, anger, protectiveness, helplessness, and frustration. But most of all, was sadness at seeing his precious daughter so mad at him. He hates when she's upset, but he especially hates it when it's directed at him.

"You aren't to leave your room until I say so. No seeing friends either. Meals will be brought to you and I'll bring in someone to educate you on things like this. You've been brainwashed by that thing and you need to be taught correctly. I've spoiled you too much and didn't teach you about your safety. That's my fault, but I'll be sure to teach you what's right. And doing that with anyone, is very wrong and you won't ever do it again! Especially with that monster!"

Lucy glared at him fiercely, and yanked her wrist out of his hold. She stomped away from the couch and to the bathroom, hoping he'll leave this instant. Luckily, he did, and he locked the door from the outside. Once he was gone, Lucy stomped back into her bedroom and stared at her boyfriend who had gone out from under the bed. He looked concerned, but Lucy wasn't. She set their new cat child who was sleeping, on the couch, then strode up to Natsu very aggressively. He expected her to cry into his chest, but Lucy did something completely unpredictable. She grasped her small hands around the waistband of his joggers and boxers, then crouched down while pulling the articles down with her as well.

"Luce?"

"What would papa do if he saw your cock in my mouth? He doesn't want me to do it with you? He thinks locking me away will stop us from fucking? Hah! We've been doing it under his nose this whole time! Papa is the confused one! Papa is the one who doesn't know what he's talking about! Hmph!"

She suddenly wrapped her mouth around him, and took him down all the way to the base. She gagged, but Lucy didn't stop. She swallowed around him to adjust to his size, then sucked him in and out, quickly bringing him to life and hardening against her tongue. She popped off him with a pant, while working her hand on him with a seductive pair of eyes smirking up at him.

"Prepare yourself Natsu. Because we're fucking until the sun comes up. I want you to cover me with your semen, saliva and bruises! Fuck me so hard, I can't walk tomorrow! I want the mark of a dragon! My dragon! You're my dragon and I want everyone to know it!"

Then her mouth was back on him, and Natsu felt himself go dizzy. He exhaled deeply with his eyes feathering shut. His lower lip was pulled between his teeth and his hand was on the back of Lucy's blonde head to toy with the strands. He felt himself being pulled under by the lust and lazily watched his baby star suck him off, saliva dripping down the corner of her pretty lips and expression full of pure naughtiness and sin.

"Whatever you want baby." Natsu panted. He removed his hard cock from the depths of her mouth, and gently tapped the head against her stuck out tongue. A bead of pre cum dribbled from his slit and pooled on that velvet muscle. She licked her lips, spreading his jizz on her mouth like honey, causing Natsu's jaw to go slack. He would do anything for this little devil. He would kill anyone, do anything, be anything. As long as his dirty little goddess is happy, there's no such thing as too much. That's how he's always done it. "Your wish is my command baby. I'll fuck that little body until you're screaming my name." He smirked, his white fangs glinting as he ran his tongue along his teeth. "That's a promise, darling. You better prepare yourself."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ive been working on this chapter for so long. ive never been too happy with any of my nalu smut ive posted thus far so i worked extra hard for this chapter because i wanted it to be decent. and im actually really happy with it! i hope you guys are too! have fun!**

Lucy was usually rather shy when it came to actually having sex. She may talk about it afterward without any shame, but during the actual deed, she's submissive and always such a cutie. But right now, Lucy was not being her normal self. She wanted to be bad, and boy was she succeeding. That hot little mouth of hers wrapped around his shaft, was tight enough that he felt his orgasm coming on way too quickly. It felt too damn good to get her to stop though. Those big chocolate eyes staring up at him, yet she wasn't being innocent like usual. Those eyes were full of sin and naughtiness. She almost looked like a completely different person. Lucy was supposed to be a saint, so why is it that she reminds him more of a little devil?

Natsu couldn't get enough of it though, as he bit his bottom lip and gazed down at his bad girlfriend. The way she licked him got him hard so quickly, and she had used his pre cum as lubricant, her lips sticky and slightly swollen. Despite his jizz being on her mouth, he wanted to lick those lips clean they looked so plump like a ripe fruit.

"Fuck Luce." She was too much for him. He needed to touch her in some way and bunched her long hair up in his fist so he could see her better. She pulled off him for a moment, her hand still working him up and down in a fluid motion. She needed time to breathe but that didn't stop her from sucking on his head like a cherry lollipop, sometimes separating from him to lick him in a lewd manor, which he thought she was already doing, but the way she tasted him like he actually was sweet like candy, and seemed to enjoy her treat, made even more semen drip from his slit.

She planted a fat kiss on his tip, then pulled off him after giving an especially wet twirl around him. A mixture of saliva and cum formed a bridge between their body parts, which quickly broke and dribbled down her chin when she broke it by smearing more of his cum on those plump lips of hers.

Natsu was panting she was so sexy. Never has Lucy seemed so sinful, and he loved it. He loved how lazy she looked. How almost sleepy and drowsy her eyes were when she fluttered them. She held his cock like it was something she's gripped her whole life, and licked him up and down so naturally that it was almost a beautiful type of art.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered, her mouth planted on the side of his shaft and kissing him down to his base so tenderly. Her hands held him precisely as she moved her mouth down to kiss his balls. "You smell so musky. I love it."

Then her mouth captured one testicle and she sucked on it with just the right amount of suction. Not so hard that it'd almost bruise, but just enough to make him close his eyes and exhale deeply.

"When did you get so good at this baby?"

With her nose pressed against the underside of his cock, Lucy tilted her head to the side to gaze around and up at him. Those eyes. They could entice a man with just a simple glance, and he felt like he was. Love didn't seem like the right term. It wasn't enough to describe how he feels about her, and those eyes, pushed that feeling over the edge. He felt obsessive, possessive, protective. She was his. He would take care of her and adore her from head to toe. So much so that he felt this itching urge to dote on her this instant.

Natsu didn't know what she was doing to him, but he forgot about himself completely. Taking a step away from her to remove her mouth from his sensitive balls, Natsu quickly took one stride back over and picked his perfect goddess up and dropped her on the bed. Lucy spread herself out on the comforter, her hip popped out and breasts looking so round with her laying on the bed so flatly like this and without a pillow under her head. He climbed on top of her. Starting with his head directly over her stomach, Natsu placed his hands under her sleep tank, and slowly slid it up her body. He pressed a soft kiss to that cute tummy of hers and licked her skin. Natsu even made sure to mark her with many hickeys, making sure his little star was spoiled and knew how much he adored her.

"You're mine, Luce. You're only mine. Your body is only for me to see, touch, and pleasure. Your voice is only for me to hear. You're only mine to hold and love. Do you understand baby? Nobody will ever see you like this. Nobody but me."

He made it to her ribs and gazed up into those needy eyes, which seemed somewhat golden at the moment. Not that Natsu minded. Her pushed her tank over her breasts and gave them just as much love as usual and more. Pressing many affectionate kisses around her nipple, his other hand gently thumbing at her pink bud while swirling it around in soft, slow circles. She grew erect and sensitive. Her body slightly wiggled and her hips twitched. No matter how much she wanted it, he wouldn't touch her down there yet. Lucy wanted a full night of pleasure, and he will give her one. It'll be the best sex of their lives yet, even if he'll be torturing her by making her wait.

With her nipples hard and body squirming, he pressed a knee between her thighs to stop her from rubbing and finally got a taste of those pink peaks of beauty. He licked her up, making sure to flick his tongue on the pebble. Lucy moaned below him, her fingers finally sinking into his hair and scraping at his scalp.

"Mmm, baby." Natsu mumbled against her smooth, pale skin. "You done being naughty? You're all needy now, sweetheart."

"Ah—!" Natsu gently bit down one her nipple and carefully tugged her. His tongue prodded and played with her while he did it, until he let her go, then pressed an open mouth on her to massage her with his tongue. His one hand slid down her pajama shorts until they were down to the top of her thighs, his other other still toying with her breast. "Hmm…" Lucy settled back on the comforter and gazed down at him with honey colored eyes. Those eyes made him feel strange tonight. Despite what he told himself about playing with her for a while before giving her some attention down there, Natsu couldn't stop himself from pressing a hand between her thighs to gently pet his fingers on those luscious lower lips of hers. Her hips bucked at the touch and she cried out at just this small attention. With his hand still softly toying with her, Natsu hovered over her, his other hand beside her head so he could look down at his girlfriend. Her lips trembled but were parted in a silent moan. Those long, blonde strands of golden hair are swirling around a top the mattress, making her look even more enchanting. But Natsu just cannot look away from her eyes. Why were they so captivating? He almost felt anxious looking at them— no nervous. Like he was a lovestruck fool who just saw the girl of his dreams but was way out of his league. Granted, that was Lucy in a nutshell, but he never felt this bit of nervousness around her. He always felt he had a right to take Lucy. It never crossed his mind that Lucy wouldn't be his. Since the day Lucy was born and he met her wrapped up in a blanket, he knew this little bundle of cuteness would be his. There was no doubt. She was supposed to be his. She was his.

Yet right now, he felt unbelievably insecure. His heart was pounding looking into those honey sweet eyes, and an anxiety was deeply rooted into his heart. It was hard to look at her, this sudden shyness coming over him, but he physically couldn't force his eyes away. She was impossible to glance away from, but since those big black pupils of here's where gazing back at him in a lazy manor, he felt like he was nothing to her. Just some passing man who never had a chance with her. And that made him embarrassed and unable to approach her. All he could do was gaze at her from afar.

"Lucy? What are you doing to me?"

"What are you doing to me Natsu?" Her voice was as sickly sweet as her eyes and rolled of her tongue like sugar. Her plump, rosy lips pursed while she spoke as her head lulled to the side sleepily. "Why aren't you touching me anymore? There's no need to be so scared. Show me your cock again. Let me so those red eyes and scales on your skin. Why are you so anxious, handsome? There's no way I'd reject you."

His chest pounded and he licked his lips. He knows what she's saying is true. There's no way Lucy would reject him, yet why do her eyes make him feel like she's a being he could never possibly make his own? Yet those eyes were clearly seducing him, so why did he feel like he'd never have a chance?

Natsu doesn't know how he knew to do this or even have the courage to, but he placed his hands over her eyes. The moment they were covered, a huge stress was lifted of his shoulders. He felt his confidence come back and he knew his place was besides Lucy again. Lucy placed her small hands over his and gently pulled it from her face. The normal chocolate color was back, and Lucy tilted her head to the side like she found him curious. And her drowsiness was gone.

His brows furrowed in confusion. He had so many questions, but now wasn't the time to get them answered. Putting them to the back of his mind, Natsu ducked back down to suck on the side on her neck. Her hand fell back into his hair and her cheek leaned into his temple with a soft sigh.

"Don't do that again Luce. I hated it."

"Do wha— mmm…"

Natsu's hand was back between her legs and she mewled in pleasure, her hips rising off the bad and shoulder blades sinking back. Natsu kissed his way down her body, making sure to praise and love her along the way. He arrived at her center while gently removing her shorts all the way. Her white lace panties were still covering her little cookie, but he still pushed her knees back while spoiling her luscious thighs with kisses and bruises. Lucy's eyes were closed, and her hands were brought to her mouth, that shyness she usually has back. He gripped the front of her panties and pulled them tight between her lips, making sure to nudge them right against her needy clit. Lucy whimpered and threw an elbow over her eyes as her mouth opened with a heated moan.

He ducked his head down and licked her outer lips, gently sucking on her soft skin and making sure to breathe in that addictively dark and sensual scent. His mouth watered, dying to taste her juices. He didn't hold back any longer. Well— he physically couldn't. Deciding to make it easier on himself, Natsu tore her panties away from her, leaving bare skin spread wide for him to dine on. A sticky substance stuck to his fingers as he gently touched her flower. His thumb rubbed that perfect little bud, causing his girl to whine with her eyes rolling back.

"Natsu!"

He smirked and leaned down to lick her all the way up her perfect pussy. Her taste was similar to her blood with that same sense of light, yet it's tainted with a sensual and sexually dirty musk. It's addicting and he couldn't get enough of her, lapping her flavor up, but making sure to give her clit enough attention. He feasted on his favorite meal, loving Lucy's moan in pleasure and the sloppy noises his lips made while kissing her.

"You're so cute, baby." Little licks and sweet tastes of her folds made Lucy whine. "Are you ready to cry out in pleasure?"

Lucy curtly nodded. "Please."

"Come here." Natsu curled his arm under her back and pulled Lucy up so she was sitting on his lap. Lucy got the picture and sat up on her knees, so she was hovering over him. Her hair fell over her pretty chocolate eyes as she tilted her head to the side and bit her lip. Slowly, Lucy slid down on him. Her teeth dug into her lip to stop a moan, and Natsu cursed harshly with a groan. She's always so tight and hot. It an amazing sensation to be inside her like this, her rough, wet insides pulsing around him like a heartbeat.

Lucy didn't give him time to take her in. Her hips rose and fell back down on him, all while swiveling and grinding her hips into him with each push down. Lucy was being aggressive now and boldly buried her lips in his neck. Nip after nip made him pant, then came the bites and sucking that was sure to leave a mark for the next week. It made him grin. Getting marks from Lucy was amazing. Its like she really wanted the world to know about their relationship. Natsu giving marks to Lucy could always be considered one sided and he forced them on her. But you can't give someone a hickey on accident. It actually takes quite a bit of effort, so Jude couldn't mistake this as Lucy struggling against him.

"Natsu—" She cupped his cheek and moved her mouth up to tug at his lip with her teeth. His eyes closed in bliss, chin tilted back lips parted. "Natsu can show my marks off so everyone knows it wasn't one sided."

"Fuck baby." Natsu met the downward motion of her hips with a thrust of his own. It made Lucy release his mouth with a whimper.

"Harder… Natsu— Harder!"

He pushed her back against the bed, her long hair sprawled out. He didn't even stop to adjust himself and pounded her into the mattress. Lucy's fingers gripped the covers and her toes dug into the bed. The noise of Natsu's balls slapping against her with each deep thrust was loud and very lewd sounding. Lucy didn't hold back her moans and cried out. Her head rolled back, and her eyes fluttered shut. Those perfect breasts of hers bounced each time he pushed inside her, the nipples hard peaks despite her body being so warm from the vigorous sex. The way her body withered, and shook was a sight to behold and Natsu couldn't help but take it in. Her eyes squeezed shut tight, lips trembling and hands scratching down his back, leaving red lines that were sure to sting in the shower.

"Natsu— Natsu—" Lucy called his name like it was the only word she knew. Her insides twitched and squeezed him like a strait jacket and Natsu throbbed inside her just the same. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her. Why is it that she looks so damn beautiful while they're having sex? It seems like there's a halo around her body which radiates an addicting scent and allure that makes him unable to look away from her. She was gorgeous, even when her face scrunched up at the intense pleasure he was giving her. No, that made her look even better. He couldn't get enough of watching her, watching the sweat drip down the crevice between her perfect, bouncing breasts. Or how she whined and whimpered like the cutie she is. Her hair was a mess, but he loved it even more. Seeing how disheveled and not put together she looked. Like he broke her, and she was only acting on pure lust, all thoughts gone from her mind, only repeating 'Natsu… Natsu…' over and over.

It made him smirk. Natsu reached his hand down to toy with her clit, causing Lucy's body to completely freeze. Her eyes flew open in shock, but after a moment, her whole body shook. He knew she wasn't going to last much longer, and quickly pulled out of her before she could finish. Her body fell back on the bed and she twitched like a little animal. Natsu couldn't keep the grin off his lips seeing her feeling too good and sexually frustrated. Her thighs squeezed together and rubbed back and forth as she turned on her stomach to curl into a ball of pleasure. Natsu sat next her, cock still hard and strained and only becoming more so watching his little star struggling to climax without him.

He slowly brushed his fingers on her inner thigh. Lucy exhaled shakily while turning onto her side to peek over at him. There was resentment in those chocolate eyes of hers, but it was melted so much that it was almost impossible to identify. Her lips continued to tremble needily. She rolled onto her back again and opened her legs for him again. A clear, delicious smelling substance stuck to her cookie and pink little clit throbbing for attention.

"Natsu—"

"What is it Luce? Are you not satisfied?"

She shook her head and pressed her knees into the mattress further. Seeing her little pussy spread for him like that made Natsu lick his lips in hunger. He reached his hand down to drag his fingers on the inside of her leg. Lucy stomach twitched and her eyes closed as she slowly exhaled.

"Mmm…"

He tickled her pelvis very delicately. It made Lucy shiver as she squeezed her thighs together. They quickly opened again. He could hear her wet insides separating whenever she spread her legs for him. It was so dirty sounding, but that noise made him so utterly horny. He couldn't not taste her for a second longer and got back between her legs again. His tongue carved a hole in her perfect pussy, lapping her cum up and savoring every drop of that erotic tasting substance. Lucy's hands found his hair like always and she tugged desperately, trying to pull his tongue up to her sensitive clit, but Natsu wouldn't budge from his feasting.

"Natsu~!" Lucy whined in complaint. He didn't listen and pressed two fingers inside her. She was so wet that they quickly pruned from that thick layer of juice. He licked his fingers up, then very gently dragged his spit covered fingertips on her clit. Lucy's back arched and she cried out from just that slight touch. It made Natsu smirk confidently.

Still, he didn't put his mouth where she wanted him to. He pushed one knee up, so it was against her abdomen. Moving his lips around, Natsu kissed the area on her thigh before her ass and sucked till there were scattered bruises all along her soft, pale skin. Lucy continued to whine and sent him an adorable pout to try and entice him into doing what she wishes. It almost worked, making him pause for a few seconds. But he refocused his attention back to making sure his goddess was marked properly by her dragon. Lucy groaned, and he could tell how frustrated she was because her mind wasn't as hazy anymore. That pleasure that was making her repeat his name over and over again had calmed down. She sent him a harsh glare and made a hmph in annoyance.

"Don't make me threaten you Natsu. You remember the last time you did this?"

That made Natsu gulp in unease. That's when Lucy wouldn't let him drink anything of hers for a full six days. It was torture and quite frankly, very dangers considering how weak he was from having such strong withdrawals. Just imagining how excruciatingly long those days were, made Natsu submit weakly. Sighing, he gently pushed her knee to the side, so her legs were open again, then lowered his lips to Lucy favorite place to be licked. He started off very sweetly, barely touching his tongue to her button. It still made Lucy wither as she shakily exhaled. He really made her frustrated, didn't he? The thought made Natsu smirk as he gave her a heftier lick. He flicked his tongue, then planted a wet kiss on her pink little clit. Such a lewd noise left Lucy's lips. He wanted to make her sound even dirtier and suckled on her sensitive button with his tongue twirling around her. He could feel her throb against his tongue. She was so silky from her cum and naughty juices, Natsu couldn't get enough of the feeling.

He knew Lucy was desperate for climax by the way she shoved herself into his mouth further. He wasn't insane enough to take it from her again, so he positioned himself on his knees and held Lucy under her bottom as she jerked her lips into his tongue for an added pleasure. He smirked against her pretty pussy while sliding a finger in her entrance so he could pump her in and out. She sounded so wet and creamy. The noise was dirty, but he loved it, and Lucy's jumbled up cries and screams made his already aching cock leak cum from his slit and dribble down his rock hard shaft.

Lucy screamed out once she finally came, unable to control her twitching body and restless hands and feet. He still didn't let her go though. Lucy wanted to cum, so he'll make her cum real good. His tongue didn't slow a bit, yet Lucy's body only seemed to struggle more. She desperately tried to move herself away, but Natsu had a tight hold on her. His finger slipped in and out even easier with a new round of cum lubricating the way, sounding all the more sexual, and releasing more of the addicting scent of her sex juices.

Lucy's back was arched so far that it looked like she was having an exorcism. Her chin was pushed all the way back and her mouth was opened in a silent moan. She wasn't even breathing she felt so good. Her hips suddenly fell back on the bed and her hips thrashed back and forth. Natsu couldn't get enough of seeing her like this as his eyes lidded sensually with his smirk still plastered against her pussy. He hummed against her to add an extra vibration, but Lucy didn't seem to notice. It's like she was sexually numb.

Heavy pants burst from her lips, almost sounding like she was having a panic attack. He figured that was enough and finally pulled away from her. Lucy slowly settled on the mattress, though it took her a long time. He watched her struggle while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, but only licked her juices off himself, amusement clear on his face. He doesn't know how long it took her to calm down because he could watch her squirming and shaking from pleasure for his whole life.

He finally settled beside her while gently dragging his fingertips along the side of her leg, past her hip, ribs, and breasts to affectionately cup her cheek. "Was it good, baby?"

"I hate you…" She pouted cutely, still trying to catch her breath.

"You told me to make you cum… And I listened. You can't get angry, Luce." His voice was soft and full of love as he gazed down at the most gorgeous girl that would ever exist. Lucy opened her arms, so he gladly complied. Situating himself between her legs again, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck while staring up at him. She looked surprisingly awake and it made him curious. Lucy always got sleepy after sex, and she just had an especially tiring orgasm, but she seemed ready for more. She must really want to get back at her father. Not that Natsu really cared. He was all for the idea actually.

Gripping his aching cock in his hand, Natsu lined himself up to her entrance to gently probe her. "Are you ready for round two? If we're going all night, this is just the beginning baby. Can you last, little miss sleepy?"

"Hmph!" She sent him a small glare and opened her legs to invite him inside. "I'm determined to get back at papa! And the best way to do that is to have steamy hot sex! So make me cum please!"

Natsu chuckled at how adorable she is. "You actually said please, baby… That's so good for you." He leaned down at kiss her sweetly, only to pull back and see her pouting up at him like she didn't find his comment very amusing. It just made him laugh harder, but he wanted her just as much as she did to him, if not more. He was hard and in pain. And he needed to be inside her now.

Finally pushing inside her once again, Natsu sighed in bliss at hot, wet insides squeezing around him like a massager personalized just for his cock. Her rough, yet silky insides throbbed perfectly, and the look on his goddesses face made him feel like she felt the same thing about about him. He needed to cum, so Natsu didn't hold back. Pulling himself almost all the way out, he slammed his hips back inside, causing Lucy to cry out in pleasure. Lucy has come once already and Natsu knew he wasn't going to last as long, so he aimed right towards that little spot Lucy loved getting rammed into. Thrust after thrust was a bullseye, and he was rewarded with dirty moans and wonderful contractions around his cock.

"Fuck Luce…" Natsu panted harshly. He felt a raging inferno seeping from his skin and noticed a yellow haze surround Lucy. It slithered from her skin like wisps blowing in the breeze, and that's when he noticed his fire almost purring from his pours and mixing with Lucy's light. It almost felt like they were in their own world where nobody could disturb them. Natsu blinked tiredly and fell into her embrace with his hips still working them into climax. Lucy's small hand toyed with his hair as he kissed the side of her neck. Being in her embrace at this moment, felt like he was almost recharging. Sparks flew off Lucy's body and mixed with the embers bursting from Natsu's crackling fire. Yet once they touched, there was an almost explosion with yellow shimmers falling around them like fairy dust. And it gave Natsu a strange feeling like it really had some magical effect.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter much right now though. He felt his end coming as his hips thrusted a little faster. He jammed himself into Lucy's special place and roared out when his climax approached. His cum painted Lucy's insides as he felt her body shutter in pleasure. He twitched inside her, before he rolled off her and, on his side, while pulling Lucy with him. She immediately curled under his chin with a soft sigh in content. It made Natsu laugh.

"I guess we're done for the night, huh?"

She peeked up at him with a drowsy expression. "I-I'm okay."

"Mhmm, sure…" He tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at her. "That's enough being bad for the night. We can pick up from there another time."

"Mmn." She nodded sleepily while tucking herself back into his chest. "G'night."

"Wait, we have to clean you up first."

Lucy groaned but flopped onto her back as she opened her arms for him. "Carry me. I always wash Natsu so its your turn to wash me."

"I've only been asking to wash you since we were kids." So, Natsu happily complied and carried his girlfriend like a child so she was leaning into his shoulder sleepily. He got the bath running and stripped the rest of Lucy's clothes, which was only her sleep tank which was practically all the way off. Natsu was already nude, so once the water was a good temperature for her, he stepped inside the water and laid her back against his front. Natsu was determined to make this the best bath of her life, and gently kissed her shoulder as he ran his finger inside her folds to remove himself from her. He made sure her body was clean of any sweat and sticky substances, and even gave her a very soft massage. He knew Lucy was enjoying it but her soft hums and little purrs in content. Though her eyes were closed, and her head was back against his chest.

It was their second bath of the night, so he didn't keep her in there for long. He picked her back up, water dripping on the tiled floor. He silently dried his goddess off very carefully because by her soft breathing, he knew she had fallen asleep. Forgetting about himself for a moment, Natsu dressed her in a new pair of pajamas, then tucked her under the covers. Once he was dried off and had a new pair of boxers and sweats on, he gathered their new blue child in his arms and followed Lucy under the covers. Happy curled up above Lucy's head as Natsu pulled her into his embrace. He quickly dozed off, a dorky grin on his lips because he was just so with her. Lucy was his everything, and he'll do anything to make her happy no matter the request. Thus, Happy the cat was welcomed into their family.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Yo guys, hows life? so quick recap of where I've been in case you're wondering. last story i updated was mayish so if you want to go to unconditionally and get the rundown until that point, feel free. i just wont bother the people who already know. during that note, my grandpa was sick. But he died at the end of june so i took another break aha. I'm fine so dont worry. My grandpa hasn't been "living" for a while. we had plenty of time to prepare for his death, so i was okay. I saw him the day before he died to say goodbye, but i had a hard time looking at him because he looked so different and just stared off with his eyes open instead of closing them. He didn't remember me too well though since i was his second youngest grandchild and a woman. he's always loved the males because they will carry on the family name. and i never had the same last name to begin with. but i have fond memories with him. He was in the Navy and back then, only people in the military got tattoos. so every time i saw him he'd go "Are you in the Navy?" and i say "No, grandpa I'm not." And then he'd tell stories about all his tattoos, show me them, told me when and where in the ocean he was when he got them, and what day was the best day to get a tattoo because they didn't change the needles everyday back then. I found out he died over text and it wasn't even from my parents. I woke up in the morning and a bunch of people had texted me saying sorry for your loss. I came upstairs crying, and hugged my dad. He said my breath stunk and i yelled at him. like dude i just woke up and my grandpa died give me a break aha. the actual funeral was sad, but i didn't cry. at least until we buried him. he got the full 21 gun salute and as soon as those trumpets played, i burst into tears. i haven't cried since then— or until now. Im the type where if i don't think about it,, it doesn't bother me. I can shut off my emotions. But im talking about it and letting my emotions out so i cried a bit aha. i was fine typing it until i mentioned those damn trumpets. If you've been to a funeral with a 21 gun salute, im sure you know how emotional it is. Even my brother cried. After the funeral was home, we broke out an expensive bottle of whiskey to toast him and we each took a shot then went around in a circle telling our favorite sayings my grandpa said or some memories of him. Then we drank for the next few days since it was the 4th of july. As a swimmer, i represented my grandpas classic butt dive off the neighbors diving board with precision and not even the slightest splash. Id say i do a damn good butt dive. even better than my grandpa. then my brother nearly killed me by grabbing onto me and taking me to the deep end. Which he also said he could beat me in a race which i was pissed about. like yooo who swam competitively? not you. And then theres my sister just trying to dive without drowning. I know this is a lot of personal information and im sorry if this is bothering you. Fanfiction and writing tends to be how i express myself and i dont use social media. even a personal facebook so i never really had a place to publicly mourn him. this is i guess my goodbye._**

 ** _Thanks for reading this far if you made it and sorry for its length. Also i apologize to rein for using our story. dont feel obligated to comment on the above paragraph. we're all here for the story so ill be happy enough to receive comments about that. have fun!_**

Stressed could not even begin to describe Natsu. It's not about Jude. Having him know about him and Lucy was more of an issue for Lucy than him. Jude hasn't made any move against him, though Lucy isn't allowed out of her room. Not that it mattered for their relationship. Sure, Lucy was beyond pissed, but Natsu doesn't have any problems seeing her since he never went through the front door to begin with, but climbed through the window.

No, Natsu's current stress was his girlfriends doing. After Layla's funeral and during these years, the reason they haven't came out as a couple was because of Jude, and that was both of their opinions. After Hades started working with Jude, it was even more of an issue about not letting Jude find out about them. Of course it was purely Natsu who was worried about Hades. If he found out that he and Lucy were together or even that Natsu was in love with her, Hades could use Lucy to get to him. This already worried him enough, but that feeling increased so much more once that guy spilt that Hades real target was Lucy.

So while Lucy thought everything was fine and dandy now that her father found out, yet wasn't really doing much, Natsu was more concerned about Hades and how he could use their relationship against them. Though Jude seems to be keeping Lucy and him a secret because nothing has happened. There's been no more than usual fights between their gangs. Natsu's guess is Jude is smart enough not to slip about them because he knows Lucy could be put in danger if he knows about their relationship. Considering everybody thinks that hades is after him and not Lucy.

This saved Natsu's ass when it came to keeping their relationship a secret. But since Lucy thinks everything is okay, and the fact that she's super pissed at her father for locking her in her bedroom, she wants to make her father mad by telling everyone about them. Which Natsu is happy she wants to come out and show him off as her boyfriend, but he's more concerned about her safety! Lucy didn't care though and planned that date with Levy and Gajeel. He asked if they could go anywhere but outside. Like spend it in his estate or a more private location. But Lucy wasn't having it considering she wanted people to see. He has enough trouble saying no to her, so when she goes and pouts and says things like him being embarrassed because of her and he doesn't want people to know about them, he has no choice but to go along with it!

Sure he could explain everything to her. About how Hades is after her and that she should stay inside. But Lucy was smart. She would ask questions and those questions would lead to Jude and how he killed Igneel. Just thinking about how Natsu had to cover for his fathers murderer was enough to make him pissed enough, but he just couldn't tell her. Natus wants her to know. But he also doesn't because she'll be so sad. All Natsu had was Igneel. And now that he's gone, he doesn't have another parent. Since Layla died, Lucy only has Jude and because of that, she's grown much more attached to her father than a normal parent and child relationship. It made things complicated for him. Putting Lucy through emotional pain was hard especially if he goes into a conversation knowing full well how upset she'll be by the end of it. It makes it hard for him to rationalize telling her the truth even though keeping her in the dark puts her in physical danger.

But at least this way, Natsu is more than capable enough to protect her. Even if many enemies show, he's confident he can keep her from harm. Not to mention Lucy's strength isn't anything to scoff at as well.

Sighing, Natsu ran a hand through his salmon hair, causing the people next to him to exchange a glance. Gajeel and Erza were on his side of this complicated war so they were aware of what was happing with Lucy, Jude, Hades, and the concerning thoughts swimming around his brain.

Erza placed a firm hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch in surprise. He glanced over to the two of them, Erza's fiancé, Jellal, watching the three of them a step away from the red head.

"I understand your feelings Natsu. Everything that could possibly go wrong may happen at any moment. But there's nothing anyone of us can do about it now. We're all here, a town over away from people who will recognize you and Gajeel by your tattoos or warnings from others. Lucy is surrounded by us. And we're all experienced enough to protect her. Besides, I haven't seen her in such a long time. I want to introduce Jellal to her. And this will be your first real date, won't it?"

Natsu's eyes widened in realization. That's true. The closest thing he could consider a date between them was maybe the pretend wedding they had as children or the day he met Lucy's friends in her garden. But even those couldn't be considered dates. If he's going to risk going out in public with her, then he might as well take advantage of the situation and do all the things they've never really had the chance to. Like holding hands while walking or sharing an ice cream. Stupid couple things that most would scoff at including his followers and friends, but if it's with Lucy than Natsu wants to do it all.

He suddenly got excited and found himself pacing around the pier in excitement. All the things they could do. Like kissing in public, going shopping together or stopping to get lunch on the way home. All this made him want to stop all the secrets and let everything come out because doing these sorts of things never even crossed his mind because Lucy safety was his top priority. But Lucy asked him to do this herself. And now that he's letting these things become a possibility in his mind, it may be hard for even him to keep their relationship locked in her bedroom. After all, there's more to relationships then what you do behind closed doors. There's so much more. And just standing here anticipating how much fun they could have as a couple makes him beyond excited.

"Natsu!"

Was it conceded to say his favorite word was his own name when it comes from her lips? The happiness, love, and excitement all tied into her voice, plus the added bonus of his name, made Natsu even more excited for today.

He turned his eyes towards her direction and smiled at his beautiful girlfriend softly waving at him. He never gets to see her with day clothes on. Well, he should say it's rare. More often than not, she's wearing pajamas because he only gets to see her at night. But seeing her under the sun, golden hair straight and dry. Her gorgeous figure accentuated by high waisted blue jean capris that were so tight and looked just amazing on her, and the black tube top stopping before her waist, leaving a few inches of pure white skin that enticed him even further. But none of that made him as happy as the piece of jewelry around her neck. The jewelry he gave her for her birthday. A very special night to him when they lost their virginities together.

She practically skipped over the last few steps and jumped into his arms with a giggle. Natsu couldn't stop himself from laughing with her as he picked his girl up and spun her around.

"Natsu—" she giggled some more. "Stop! I want to introduce Levy and Gajeel."

That's when he suddenly remembered that this wasn't a two person date. His excitement got the best of him and he forgot this very important part of today's outing. The main goal was to make Levy like Gajeel. Lucy also brought along Gray and Juvia to make her feel a little better so she had more people to talk to. And once Erza heard about it, she decided to tag along because she hasn't seen Lucy in so long. That part was still unknown to Lucy so it looks like she only noticed him while approaching. That thought made him grin as he stopped spinning but still held her in the air with her forehead pressed above his.

"You don't really mean that right, Luce? You ran right towards me even though I saw ya this morning. Didn't even notice Erza."

"Erza?" Lucy blinked in surprise and turned her head to find the red head standing behind Natsu, along with Gajeel and another man with blue hair. She wiggled in excitement, determined to get down but Natsu held her captive. She snapped her eyes back to him and glared at her boyfriend. "Let me down! I want to see her!"

"Only after a kiss baby."

"Hmph!" Lucy's lips smacked shut but a small blush still painted her cheeks. After a moment of silence between them with the noise of people's everyday lives around them, Lucy quickly pecked him on the lips with her hands squeezing the shirt on his shoulders. "Th-there… you happy?"

Her heart pounded as she gazed around her in embarrassment. Lucy's not a child anymore and she's not embarrassed kissing Natsu like she used to be. But every time they have kissed, it's been in the privacy of her room with just the two of them around. But she suddenly remembered that they were in public with tons of people around. It made her feel like everyone was looking at her, but Lucy knows that's not true because she's seen plenty of couples on the street acting just as lovey dovey. Juvia was real clingy towards Gray and nobody really cares at all, including her. It's just new being able to be so open about her feelings because she's always had to act like Natsu meant nothing to her. She had to act like this pure innocent girl who hasn't even had her first kiss and doesn't know what sex is, but that's just not the truth.

Natsu smiled at her while he let her down, then watched her run over to Erza and give her a huge hug. "It's been a long time Lucy. How have things been?"

"Better. Momma is gone but having papa and Natsu makes me feel not as sad."

"I see." Erza glanced at Natsu with a nod in understanding. She sees why Natsu would have a difficult time telling Lucy the truth about Igneel's death. Lucy does seem to rely a great deal on both Jude and Natsu. So explaining how Jude was involved in Igneel's death wouldn't only make Lucy upset at Jude, but also feel guilty about what her father did to Natsu's only parent. It's hard to rationalize telling her the truth when Natsu's top priority has always been Lucy's safety and happiness. So explaining what really went down would be very hard for Natsu because he's going into that conversation knowing full well what she'll feel.

"I see you and Natsu have grown up." Lucy tilted her head up to look into Erza's eyes which were smiling down at her. "I still remember the day Mira, Lisanna, and I set up your wedding. You were both so embarrassed. But seeing Natsu's eyes light up when you wore that kimono and fall even further in love after your childish vows, makes me anticipate the day when that's a reality."

Lucy blushed as she peeked over at her boyfriend who was fighting with Gray. Somehow Gajeel got involved as well with the three of them cursing and insulting each other left and right.

"Do you really think a day will come when I'll be able to marry him like that? Papa would never agree."

"He will someday. When everything gets settled, I'm sure he'll feel obligated to allow it." Lucy blinked in question, but Erza ignored it and suddenly moved one hand to the side to tug the man beside her closer. Lucy took a step away from her friend and looked between the two. "This is Jellal. My Fiancé."

"H-hello. My name is Lucy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." He smiled then glanced back over to his girlfriend. "Whenever Erza and I see you on the television, she always rambles on about all your childhood stories. I hope you'll return the favor and tell me what Erza was like as a child. I'm sure she was just as cute as she is now."

Lucy felt herself get second hand embarrassment from the dark flush on Erza's cheeks. He says Erza was cute as a child, which Lucy guessed could be considered true because Erza had cute chubby cheeks and pretty hair. But Lucy has seen Erza on tv as well and she wouldn't call her cute. Natsu and Gajeel were terrified of her back then and she's only gotten more stern and scary as she's grown older. But Lucy supposed love makes you feel things one normally wouldn't. Like everyone calls her crazy for feeling the same way about Natsu. When you love someone, they're suddenly so much more attractive and appealing to you than the average stranger or even friend would see. She guesses Jellal's feelings towards Erza makes her seem adorable to him. Plus, Erza's expression is one she's only every seen just now. It seems having someone you love can make you act different. Because seeing Erza flustered and embarrassed while refusing to look at the blue haired man, makes Lucy realize that cute is a good way to describe her. She just wouldn't have noticed if there were no feelings between the two.

The thought makes Lucy turn back to Natsu. Her brows furrow in thought, but she soon glances over to Gajeel then finally to Levy who was standing next to the panicked Juvia nervously while watching the three boys fight. Gajeel might look scary to an outsider but it's the same thing. Lucy's sure if Levy gets to know Gajeel, she'll see things that most wouldn't and hopefully likes those things on a romantic level.

Lucy suddenly grabbed Erza's arm and tugged her over to join the rest of the group with Jellal following after. "I'd be glad to tell you! But I'm sure it'd be better to ask Natsu and Gajeel since I was still small when I had to stop seeing them." She turned her head to look back at Erza with a tight smile, but soon returned her gaze back to the group. "Levy chan, Gray, and Juvia! Let me introduce everyone to you!"

She stopped before Natsu and tugged on his sleeve, causing him to drop the fight and turn towards her. But that doesn't mean the other boys thought the same thing. Gray elbowed Natsu in the stomach while Gajeel's iron clad fist punched him on the cheek. Lucy yelped in surprise, then went to pull Natsu's arm back to move him, but he slipped his hand out and charged back towards them.

"You bastards are just asking to die!" His fist caught the wind which sparked into a roaring fire just itching to burn something. Lucy's expression dropped to one of annoyance as she held her hands up. A thick pressure bore down on the three boys, shoving them to the ground with them all staring up at her in surprise. Libra was very helpful when it came to stopping a large group of unsuspecting people.

"You all know the reason we're here! Natsu, stop being annoying and listen to your girlfriend! We have one job! To make Levy chan and Gajeel get along and if you can't make him look good in front of her, but are doing the opposite and scaring her, then you can go home!" Natsu snapped his mouth shut tight with a hard gulp. She then turned her attention to Gajeel. "Same goes for you! Do you want to be single your whole life? Or did you want to make Levy think your dangerous to scare her away? Well how's it feel now to be pinned down by a girl?!" She finally faced Gray now. "And you. Your girlfriend is panicking and you don't even realize all the anxiety you give her! I've told Natsu not to hurt you, and I've told you just as many times to get along with him too! Just stop being so protective! I'm not a kid or your little sister so you don't need to be pissed every time Natsu touches me when I'm sure you're the exact same way with Juvia, you hypocrite!"

She started to let her arms fall, letting up the pressure just a bit. "Now. Are you ready to act like adults or do I need to keep you in a time out till you're ready to spend the day on a normal group date without fighting!"

"Whatever." Gajeel scoffed.

Gray looked away from her but nodded once while Natsu looked directly at her with pleading eyes. Lucy sighed but let her arms fall. Natsu immediately stood up and ran over to her like a puppy who just got scolded and wanted attention. Well, that's pretty much what Natsu was.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He held her around the waist and tugged her close. It made Lucy look away.

"Don't call me baby. It doesn't make everything okay." Natsu only pouted more. "Humph!" She stepped away from him and over to Levy, grabbed her by the shoulders and gently lead her to Gajeel.

"L-Lu chan… are you sure he's good for me? He has similar tattoos to Natsu and a similar type of magic. Is he with the Dragons too?"

"Yeah, he is. But I swear Gajeel is a good guy. He just looks like that. Please try to get to know him. After today, if you want nothing to do with him anymore, then I won't push you. But just keep an open mind till the date is over."

Levy's brow furrowed in thought, but she sighed with a single nod. "Okay. Just till the day is over."

Lucy grinned while grabbing Levy and Gajeel's arms, then pushed them together. Lucy squeezed herself out from between them while walking backwards in front of them. "Gajeel, meet my best friend Levy. And Levy chan, this is Gajeel." She turned around and ran back towards Natsu. "Now go get to know each other!"

Levy nervously stared her down, but Lucy just nudged her head a bit, telling her to just talk to him. After that, Lucy focused on the approaching Natsu who stepped beside her with an awkward hand scratching his neck. "I'll be good the rest of the day. Just don't forget I'm here. This is our first time going on a date, Luce."

"I-I know… You don't need to remind me." Lucy slightly blushed with a pout but shyly scooted a bit closer to him. He glanced down at her with a sly smirk and gently brushed his fingers against the back of her palm. Lucy jumped. She peeked back up at her boyfriend, but looked away again when he was already watching her. "S-stop staring, it's embarrassing."

"You're just so cute. I can't help it."

Lucy flushed with her shoulders scrunched and a frown tugging at her lips. Her body shook, which eventually caused her to explode in a fit. "Ugh! I thought I was finally getting used to being touched by you and touching you. But it's different when it's just us. Being seen by strangers and even friends makes me even more embarrassed." She covered her eyes with her hands and pouted cutely. It made Natsu grin widen. He had felt a tinge of regret once they slept together because Natsu knew that Lucy would get used to it and shed stop flushing. It was a process throughout their lives together. Lucy was shy kissing as children, but she eventually got used to it. But by the time she got used to kissing, they were doing other things together that replaced her embarrassment. He always assumed sex would be the last of it. After she adjusted to that and was no longer embarrassed, his adorable, shy Lucy was gone. But now he has something else to look forward to. And Natsu will savor the fuck out of her beautiful flushing face.

"That's fine. If ya don't want tah touch the whole day, I can keep my hands to myself. It's just that this is such a good opportunity. It'd be a waste if we didn't do all that couple stuff."

Lucy moved her gaze up to his and pursed her lips in a frown, cheeks still rosy. "I-I never said I didn't want to touch at all…"

"Then touch me, baby." Natsu suddenly stopped in the middle of the boardwalk, his arms opened wide and a confident smirk tugging at his lips. He made Lucy freeze, her lids dropping and bottom lip pulled between her teeth. Why did Natsu have to be so hot? She doesn't get to admire him in his day clothes much. Yeah, she sees Natsu in his more than he does with her, but admiring the way his arm muscles bulge, and seeing him in modern clothes with that bit of traditional Japanese style incorporated. Plus her bedroom lights didn't give his tan skin the justice it deserved, bronze glow shimmering under the suns rays, making the dark ink of flames and dragons swirling up his arm and up under his sleeve all the more attractive. Lucy frowned, but ended up running towards her boyfriend and globing onto him.

Just seeing the two of them together made Levy gawk a bit. It's just hard for her to understand Lucy and Natsu's relationship sometimes. Levy has only personally met Natsu a handful of times. She could count all of them on one hand. But as Lucy's best friend, Levy has heard Lucy talk about him on many occasions. More like every time they're together, he's brought up multiple times throughout their time together. Either by Lucy herself or one of their other friends. And every time Natsu is brought up, Levy always secretly wondered how Lucy could love someone like Natsu. He's part of the Dragon Clans and is even the leader of the fire clan. He's probably killed more people that Levy herself could know, let alone Lucy, or even Natsu. He's rude, has a scary face, and is just a bad person with no morals. Levy just couldn't get how Lucy could love someone like that.

But still… Those very few times she has seen Natsu and Lucy together and every time she hears Lucy talk about Natsu and how well he treats her, she can understand where she's coming from. Having someone like Natsu love you and only you has a way of making you feel special. She's seen the news reports on the famous Dragon Clan leader Natsu Dragneel. He's a total blood fiend, destroying his victims with minimal effort until their practically a corpse of broken bones, gore, and ash. But when she looks and Natsu now and the way he treats Lucy, it would be impossible to connect this person to the one you hear on the news. The resemblance is no where to be found. And that makes Levy very envious. It'd be nice to have a boyfriend who only ever looked at her. Who was a savage to everyone, but touched you like you were precious and could break. If only she had a boyfriend who only looked at her. And she guesses that's where her type came in. Lucy was so lucky having Natsu. And she wanted the same. She wanted a bad boy who only ever looked at her.

Levy slightly blushed as she peeked up at the brute next to her, his hair long and wild, yet not tangled and matted. He was huge with piercings on his face, arms, and probably other places too. The thought makes her cheeks turn even brighter. Gajeel is the type of boy she always admired in the magazines Cana had. Because he looked so scary, and because he came across that way at first glance, plus his grumpy attitude and line of work, Levy is sure it'd feel even better to be loved by someone like that. Levy is scared though. If Gajeel doesn't like her, then she could be treated like anyone else. That's why she's so scared. Yes, Levy wants to get to know Gajeel, but she's also very calculating and one wrong move could lead to her death. It makes her nervous to even say a single word, let alone starting a conversation in fear of saying something wrong. The thought made Levy squeeze her eyes shut and fists ball up. What if she messes this up? Lucy gave her such a good opportunity and she's afraid to ruin it!

"Hey, little girl." Levy snapped her eyes back up to his, which were working diligently to avoid her. He must really not like her!

"U-um—"

"If you're scared of me, you can just go talk to bunny. I wont blame yeh if you run and never look at me again. You're so scared you're shakin'."

"H-huh?" Levy blinked in surprise, but quickly shook her head in denial, hands in front of her. "No! I-I'm not scared of you! Well… I-I am a bit, but I just don't want to say anything wrong! If you don't like me… then— then I don't know what… what could happen."

"Pfft—" Gajeel burst out with his head thrown back. "What's up with that? I ain't Natsu. I won't kill ya because you say your favorite color is orange when mine is black."

Levy's eyes widened in surprise again and unknowingly latched her hands onto his bulking forearm studded with piercings. "My favorite color is orange! How did you know?"

Gajeel could stop himself from laughing again. "You're pretty cute, huh shrimp? I just said orange 'cause you're wearin' it."

She looked down at herself, her cheeks turning pink. She slapped her hands over her eyes and dug herself a hole to die in mentally. "I-I'm sorry. I promise I'm usually not so stupid."

"Bunny mentioned you were smart when she told me about yah."

Levy frowned now. "Why do you call Lu chan bunny?"

Gajeel raised a brow in thought. "I knew her since we were kids. When Natsu first showed me her, she was still a baby. The little thing was shaking from being cold and natsu warmed her up. Bein' so small and shaking, she reminded me of prey… a bunny. Course she was Salamander's prey. If anyone even thought of her as anything more than a little sister, they'd be dead long ago. Course she's Natsu's prey. He's always been the meat loving type." He then looked down at her with a smirk. "That ain't me though. I've always had a thing for seafood, especially shrimps. They're cute and small even afterwards growing up."

She tilted her head, until what he said earlier finally registered. He… he called her shrimp! Her cheeks flamed, lips trembling to try and find something to retort. Nothing was coming to mind though, causing Levy to cross her arms over her chest and stomp a few steps away. "Sh-shut up you big brute! I'm not food that gets eaten, you hear me?!"

Gajeel's laugh bellowed out for the third time as he took one large stride to match with her fast pace. "You're so short you wont ever be able to run away from me."

"Don't call me short!" She whipped her head around to glance at him, but immediately turned away from him when he was smiling at her with such an attractive, fanged grin. Her voice turned into a quiet whisper, completely forgetting about his advanced dragon senses. "A-and who says I would even want to run…"

Gajeel didn't say anything. He just smirked to himself while lacing his fingers together behind his head. He really will have to thank Bunny for this little group date because this little, sassy shrimp checked off all the boxes on his list. He just didn't know what his list even consisted of until he met her. But now that he has, he knows perfectly. She is his list. That's it. Shes perfect.

* * *

The group of eight conversed with their counter part, laughs loud and happy, smile big and blinding. Everybody who knew Erza personally always saw her as a big sister who was quite strict with them and scolding, but seeing her with Jellal was eye opening. Even Natsu and Gajeel were surprised and they saw her more often than Lucy.

"We met on a case." Erza explained to them all during dinner at a seafood restaurant located right on the boardwalk, and looked over the water. Seagulls cawed from the sky above, the occasional few birds flying down to scam fallen food on the ground from customers. "Jellal didn't have a lot to do with it, but he was a key witness."

"Did he help you win the case?" Lucy asked, eyes shining with intrigue. Sometimes, the best love stories are someone else's. Especially in Erza's case because everyone that knew her had a hard time picturing her in a relationship. Natsu and Gajeel didn't know the story and never asked either. Guys don't tend to ask things like how their friends met their girl or boyfriend, and Erza isn't the type to go around sharing that stuff unless someone asked her. So Lucy really did a favor for everyone, if you ask her.

Still, even though Lucy was expecting a little bit of a different love story than the typical meeting through friends, or some sort of dating setup, Erza's story was something even Lucy didn't expect. And she's the one with the practically reincarnated boyfriend waiting lifetimes just to be with her.

"No, it was nothing like that. Jellal was a witness against my client. Which was a situation with the Dragon Clans."

"Let me guess." Gray chimed in, his shirt already visiting the floor, but was now in the safekeepings of Juvia's lap. "It was the pyro's fault, right?"

Erza just shook her head. "Natsu has had his fare share of legal issues, but this was a case involving a minor clansmen which belong to neither Natsu's or Gajeel's group. It was one of Sting's men. He did something idiotic."

"Ohhh, I remember that shit!" Natsu popped his head up, but quickly slammed his fists on the table. "The clan is full of guys like that. Tryin' to rise to power quickly. Usually those guys migrate towards my clan since its where all the higher ups are and I'm the head boss, but this kid really liked sting and was tryin to impress him. It's a strict rule that whatever clan you start out with, that's the magic you learn. You a rookie in… Gajeel's, you learn iron magic, mine, fire magic, Wendy's, is medical knowledge. But you don't learn dragon slayer magic, you just learn a simplified version of it. Only descendants of dragons can be dragon slayers. And this guy was learning taboo light dragon slayer magic, which only Sting can do. He caught a building on fire, which ended in a lot of deaths. And since the idiot was learning, he got injured by his own light and went unconscious. Police caught him and he spilled he was in the Light Dragon Clan."

"What and you actually had Erza save him?" Gray rebutted back.

"Fuck no!" Natsu yelled back. "Didn't give a fuck about that bitch—"

"There was more concerning issues than saving him. He went to jail, basically took the fault for the incident without getting the Dragon Clan involved too heavily."

"The what about Jellal?" Levy asked curiously. "Was he a big issue for you?"

"He was." Erza nodded once, her eyes shut calmly, as if she's remembering a fond memory. "Everything worked out in the end though."

"That's not fair. Juvia wants to hear the rest of your love story." Juvia pouted.

Erza just smiled and reached her hand out to pat the girls hair. "The rest isn't important."

Jellal watched his fiancée doting on the younger girl, but hid a sly smirk to himself. The rest wasn't important? How cute Erza. You just don't want your friends to know how shy you were then. As a detective, Jellal was one of the people who questioned the man who was abandoned by the Dragon Clan once he was a nuisance. As a new, young detective, he was very justice forward and was very against Natsu and his gang, which included Erza, who often helped them in court and behind the scenes. And since he was on the side of justice, he defended what he saw as the truth, even if the man who he was helping was part of the Light Dragon Clan.

Since Erza was on the team with The Dragons, he always assumed she would play dirty just like they did. Using violence or blackmail. She invited him out to lunch one day to try and convince him to not give a testimony at court and he obviously said no, but expected her to use something against him. But she didn't. And not only that, she was very straight laced, followed the laws and never did anything illegal herself. He was curious of her after that and thought if such a straight laced woman like herself was with the Dragon Clan, then there must be something that nobody knows. A reason why they're gaining territory. Yes, Jellal is well aware of how evil and heartless the Dragon's are, but he began to wonder what their motive was. Is it to just create chaos, destruction, and to make the rules however they wanted. Or was there an even bigger picture that maybe not even mom the clan members themselves see, but Erza did.

After that, Jellal started string Erza along. Not romantically, but he told her he was on her side just to get closer to her. Said he wouldn't show up at court and was on her side. And he fell in love with the beautiful, strong willed scarlet haired woman fighting for what she thought was right, just like he did. He steadily grew closer to her as the court date grew closer. And he made his move's steadily until everything went down the drain. His boss got suspicious of his relationship with Erza. To keep his a job, he ignored his feelings and testified against her case. He thought she would be surprised and he would ruin her case. But she won anyways. Using her own abilities and skills as a talented lawyer, she won that case without needing him in the least. That night, he went to her place to apologize, but she only tugged him inside by his tie, an evil little grin on her lips.

"I wanted you to go back. That way, I can love you and you can be useful inside that police station." He was dumbstruck, yet somehow fell even more in love. He didn't mind being used as long as she loved him. He just wanted Erza. But that night, he realized something about her. She wasn't as straight laced as he thought. She could be a little bit evil as well, but he loved it more.

Of course, there's memories along that whole journey that Erza would be embarrassed to explain to her friends. Memories she wouldn't like to share and he doesn't blame her, though his reasons are for a different reason. Erza was a beautiful woman, and if someone else discovers that part she only shows to him, he'd be a little jealous. Moments of pinning her to walls, cheeks dark and words fumbling. Moments of monthly cramps, him finding out and running to her favorite bakery just to give Erza her favorite strawberry cake. Moments of seeing her Yelling at grown men, who were kneeled on the ground praying for their safety, only for her to turn and see him, then go from a raging and angry one hundred all the way down to a submissive and embarrassed zero who fumbled at the site of him. These little moments that made him fall for that part she only showed him.

"Boooo! Holding back on details is unfair!" Lucy boycotted the whole thing and pushed her chair back while standing up, a finger pointing between the secretive couple. "If you don't tell me, then I won't share how Natsu and I lost our virginities together!"

Both Natsu and Gray facepalmed, Juvia squealed, Gajeel was dumbfounded, along with Erza and Jellal. Leaving the only one to do anything about Lucy to Levy. She smacked a hand over Lucy's mouth while glancing around the restaurant. "S-sorry! Don't mind my friend and keep eating!" She pushed Lucy back down and sat in her spot beside her. It caused Lucy to glance around the table in confusion.

"What's wrong with everyone?"

"Baby… How many times have I told you not to shout things like that for everyone to hear."

"I don't see the big deal! Having sex feels good. What's wrong with saying it out loud? You're my boyfriend."

"Lucy…" Natsu sighed. How can she be too embarrassed to hold hands in front of anyone but the two of them but has no problems revealing what happens in bed once it's over and done with. Though, Natsu supposes she's always been like this.

"I see." Erza nodded in understanding. "I had heard that Lucy was sheltered and didn't have a good sense of privacy about this stuff. I guess Jude and Natsu spoiling her didn't help in this particular area."

"What's the big deal?" Lucy was in denial. "Papa already knows I'm with Natsu. I'm sick and tired of having to pretend I'm some pure virgin who doesn't know what a blowjob is. If I want to shout that Natsu and I had sex, then what's the big deal? I love him and he loves me. I don't care what papa says!"

"Lucy, quiet down." Levy whispered. "There's many people around and you've already caught some eyes. I know being famous isn't fun for you, but you are famous and you just cant say things like that with the kind of reputation you have."

"Hmph!" Lucy Stood back up and shoved past the rest of the tables and out of the restaurant. Natsu told everyone else to stay put while he followed after her and onto the bored walk. By this time, it was evening and a bit more crowded with people going on walks or out to dinner.

"Lucy, slow down!" He grabbed her by the hand causing her to turn back towards him, her lips trembling and eyes tearing. "Shhh, come here."

"It's so annoying! Why do we have to hide? Why do I have to feel shameful for loving you? It's annoying being a Heartfilia!"

That sentence made all eyes turn to her. Lucy noticed as well, but she didn't care. She took a step closer while reaching her hands up to circle around his neck. "L-Luce… Don't touch me right now. Please… too many people are looking."

"Are— are you that embarrassed to have me as your girlfriend? Is it because I'm too open? I-I can stop saying stuff like back at the restaurant!"

"No, its not that baby—"

"Then what?! If you love me as much as I love you, then kiss me. Please, I'm tired of hiding."

Natsu was in physical pain. He knew that this would lead to. He knew this scene would lead to their relationship being revealed to Hades. If he doesn't do anything. If he pushed her away, he could maybe pass this off as Lucy's one sided love. But just thinking of doing that made him want to die a painful death just to atone for how sad she would be and how sad she already looks without even hurting her yet. It made Natsu fight with his common sense, it split between Lucy's safety and happiness. Both extremely important to him. But thinking about how hurt he will make her, has him prioritize her happiness over his safety.

"I've always been selfish, huh Luce?" He grabs her by the hips and pressed them to his. Lucy smiled, tears threatening to fall as she slips her hands down to his cheeks and leans up on her tiptoes to meet his lips halfway.

The crowd was dead silent, all eyes on them. Off in the distance, a pink haired woman watched them with calculating eyes. All it took was a glance, then she turned and walked away, leaving the crowd to watch the mismatched couple.


End file.
